What Was I Thinking Part 2
by Ms-Figg
Summary: Snape and Hermione cross paths again. A new relationship develops, as well as challenges they never expected. Is there a place for Love or will it continue to elude? WARNING: Adult content and situations. Sexually graphic descriptions. Character deat
1. What is it that You're Pretending Not to

_A/N: I have just been informed by LadyoftheMasque, that this piece, was not an epilogue, but a continuation chapter. So I have made it the first chapter of this sequel. It was originally posted as a teaser for Part 2. I have transferred it to its rightful place. Those of you who have read it as a teaser, I apologize. But there is some hotter new Snape dialogue, who's calling it as he sees it, in the library scene that you might want to check out. I will have a new chapter up sometime soon, I hope._

_-Original Author's Note: 2005  
_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 ~ What Is It You're Pretending Not to Know?**

The attack on Hermione's mother was sudden. The protective wards placed on her parents' home were effective against forced entry, but could not protect them from those they invited in. So, when Hermione's mother opened the door to receive an innocent enough package delivery from a pleasant-looking delivery boy on a bright afternoon, she didn't expect the push-in home invasion. Two Death Eaters hidden on the either side of the door rushed in, and tried to grab Mrs. Granger. Luckily, she evaded them long enough to activate the Disillusioned Port Key necklace provided her by the Order for her and her husband's protection. On activation, not only she, but her husband, wherever he was, were transported to a safe house, well out of Voldemort's reach.

If not for the information provided by Severus Snape, warning the Order of Voldemort's plans to target the immediate families of Muggle-borns for extermination, then the Grangers and many others, would have died.

* * *

Hermione was at work when a bright flash startled her. A tail feather from Fawkes drifted down to land in her hands. It was a summons from the Order, and she Disapparated immediately to Headquarters. Although Hermione was not yet a member of the Order of the Phoenix, her close association with Harry made her a target, so it was thought best if she were granted direct access to the premises in case the need arose.

When she arrived, she saw a number of Order members sitting around a table, most of whom were talking animatedly. The one who wasn't, was Severus Snape. He was leaning back in a wooden chair, arms folded, listening to the babble with a bored look on his face. He saw Hermione, and gave her a quick sober nod, before returning his attention to the other members.

Hermione hadn't spoken to the Potions master in almost a year. He looked as snarky and untouchable as ever. She smiled to herself. Severus was such a piece of work.

Dumbledore walked in, and the talking died down. He was wearing sky blue robes with orange suns emblazoned across them. He looked over his half-moon glasses around the room, and saw Hermione. His eyes twinkled and his mouth curled upward in delight.

"Ah, Miss Granger. How wonderful to see you. It's been a bit of time since I've seen you last. How are you, my dear?"

Hermione stepped forward and hugged her old Headmaster.

"I'm fine, sir. Just fine. But can you tell me, why was I summoned?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. You were summoned because there was an attempted Death Eater attack on your mother this afternoon. But, thanks to information provided by Severus…"

Here the Headmaster nodded toward the Potions master, who inclined his head slightly,

"… we were prepared and both your mother and father were transported by Port Key to safety before any ill could befall them. They are both fine, although your father is a bit out of sorts…seems he was in the middle of doing something called a 'root canal' when he was transported."

_"Poor dad, _thought Hermione_. _

He might be upset, but at least he was alive.

She looked over at Severus, her eyes shining,

"Thank you so much, Severus, for saving my family."

Severus shifted in his chair uncomfortably aware that Hermione was going into her "He's a Hero" mode. He didn't need this today.

"I did nothing special, I assure you Miss Granger," he said dismissively. "Your parents were just one of many targets of Voldemort. The immediate families of all Muggle-born witches and wizards are currently in danger. All have been given Port Keys. It is fortunate that your mother was prepared, and had the presence of mind to activate her Port Key. If she hadn't, she'd be dead now. Actually, your mother saved herself. And, no doubt, your father as well."

Hermione sighed inwardly. It was just like him to avoid taking any credit that would place him in a positive light. She just fell silent.

"What Severus has neglected to inform you," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling…

_No, Albus. No damn you._ Severus cursed the headmaster as the dotty old dodger continued.

"Is that he has made the underground rooms at Snape Manor a heavily warded safe house for all endangered families. They have everything they need to live comfortably, as well as his personal protection."

Snape closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with the fingers of both hands.

Hermione turned to look at him.

"That's…that's…really wonderful," she said softly.

That was it. He'd had it. Severus stormed to his feet, robes whirling around him.

"It is not wonderful," he snarled. "The rooms are there warded, and haven't been used for centuries. The Dark Lord doesn't know of their existence, and wouldn't suspect any of his Death Eaters to be mad enough to provide protection for those he has condemned to death. It isn't any problem to house the Muggles. Hell, I don't even have to see them. I had a large enough facility to take them in, is all. It … it …just made sense to do it!"

"Fine, fine, Severus. Calm down, my boy," Albus said, placatingly.

Severus' face turned crimson.

"Don't … patronize … me…Albus," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Anyway, I must go. I have much to attend to. Good day, all."

Severus whirled and exited the room quickly. The front door closed with a loud slam. In the ensuing silence, the members of the Order of the Phoenix all glanced at one another. Then they all burst into raucous laughter.

"Poor guy," chuckled Kingsley Shacklebolt, shaking his head. "He can't stand the idea that anyone might think that he has a heart under all that bite and venom."

Amidst all the mirth, no one noticed that Hermione wasn't laughing.  


* * *

Hermione visited the rooms beneath Snape Manor. To call them rooms was an understatement. It was like another manor built beneath the ground. There were kitchens, libraries, opulent furnishings, at least fifty bedrooms, and numerous bath facilities. There was also a large common room with desks and dining tables. There was even a game room, equipped with several CD stereo systems, complete with headsets and a huge selection of music varying from classical to funk. Hermione grinned when she picked up a Parliament Funkadelic CD. There were also several functioning large screen televisions. Now, Severus had no reason to have televisions. Obviously, he meant for his guests to be as comfortable as possible.

Hermione persuaded a house elf to tell her how to get upstairs into the manor. The small creature trembled with fright at divulging the information, but said, "Eli tells Miss Granger how to get to Master, because Miss Granger is good for Master. Eli keeps his Master's secrets, but when Master is happy, he is kinder to everyone. Even Muggles."

The elf peered up at Hermione with anxious wide eyes. "And Miss Granger is Master's Best Secret." he whispered with a tiny grin, before winking away.

Hermione wondered just how much the little elf knew. She was good for Master? For Severus? She hadn't even really spoken to him since he left her at the Hogwarts platform almost a year ago. She had honored his wish to be left alone, although she often thought about him, and saw him on occasion at Headquarters. He never stayed long when she was present, saying he had duties to attend to. All in all, he treated her very much like he always had. Except there were no conversations. But she understood, and gave him space. He had his life to live, and she had hers. She had also sent him the "Relaxo" spell. No doubt he had put it to good use in Hogsmeade.

She was right, of course. The prostitutes there now tried to avoid him, since he was now preoccupied with fellatio and rarely had intercourse with them anymore. The delicious days of wild, intoxicating sex with the Potions master was over. Services were certainly rendered, and satisfactorily so as far as he was concerned. Now he left the brothels satisfied with what he paid out, leaving a trail of sore throats behind.

Hermione had climbed winding stone staircase after staircase, brushing away cobwebs, steadying herself by trailing her hand on the damp walls, guided by the small torches that gave off a dim light.. After more than an hour she arrived at the brick wall the elf told her about. She took out her wand, said the Lumos spell, and searched the wall in front of her.

At last, she saw the brick slightly offset from the others and pushed it in. The wall slowly swung outward, opening on a private library. She stepped through quietly, and pushed the bookcase closed behind her.

"Nox,' she muttered, and her wand went out. She slid it up her sleeve and looked around.

A fire was burning low in the fireplace. By the flickering light she saw someone sitting in an armchair facing the flames. A low table sat next to the chair, on which sat a decanter of amber liquid, and a glass that was half full.

A pale hand lifted the glass and a silky, slightly slurred voice said, "I was wondering when you'd show up, Miss Granger."

Hermione walked over and stood in front of the fireplace, looking down on an inebriated Severus Snape.

"Hello, Severus," she said softly.

He lifted his eyes and looked at her, an unpleasant sneer on his face.

"I imagine you bribed one of my house elves to let you in here. You didn't offer him clothes, did you? Hard to find good house elves these days."

"No, I didn't,' she said evenly.

"Good," he said.

He sat forward in the chair, locking his eyes to hers. "So, what brings you here, Miss Granger?"

"Hermione. Call me Hermione, Severus. We are alone now."

"Ah, yes. Private settings and all that," he said coolly. "Well, Hermione, what brings you here? Come to sing the praises of my ill-perceived nobility? Or do you have an itch that needs to be scratched that requires my special kind of …servicing?"

Oh, he was such a bastard.

"I came to see how you are. How you're doing," she responded.

He considered her for a moment.

"You can see how I'm doing. I'm drunk and getting drunker."

"Yes, I see that," she said, disapproval evident in her voice.

Severus allowed his eyes to slowly rake over Hermione. He focused on her hips, and swallowed, then raised his desire-darkened eyes to hers, He licked his lips, his tongue moving from corner to corner slowly, as if savoring some mouth-watering flavor. He dropped his eyes to his glass as if studying it.

"You know, Hermione…" he said, idly swirling the glass in his hand. "I haven't tasted pussy since the last time we were together."

Hermione froze. A bit of heat was rising in her belly at this crass reference to their time together. It was something she worked at not to think about. And now he was pulling it all back to the surface.

Severus stood up, swaying slightly and walked towards her, his eyes holding a dangerous glint. "I was wondering if you might…indulge me, since you have made yourself …so available."

She darted back, as he tried to grab her. He missed, cursed and stumbled. He scowled at her.

"Come here, you tease," he growled as he went for her again.

Hermione ducked under his grasping arms and ran for the great wooden doors. Throwing them open, she turned and said to Severus, "You aren't yourself, Severus."

"Oh yes I am, Hermione. I take what I want and devour it, remember? You want me to be noble. I'm not. I'm not."

He spoke these words as if to himself. Her heart went out to him, but she stayed near the open doors.

"I'm leaving. I'll come back to see you when you are sobered up."

"But I want to fuck you."

"No."

"Don't you want me to fuck you, Hermione? Isn't that why you really came here?"

She hesitated. "No," she said, a tremor in her voice.

Severus studied her a moment, weaving slightly before bursting out in loud laughter.

"Woman, even drunk I can smell you from here. Your knickers are soaking wet." Then he sobered a bit, his dark eyes burning with intensity. "I don't want you, Hermione,"…but my cock and my tongue can't seem to forget you. You remember them, don't you?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, her eyes dropping for a moment, then returning to meet his gaze defiantly. Her reaction wasn't lost on Severus. His voice lowered.

"Consider me 'on-call', Hermione. If you need me, simply think of me, confess your need for me. I will hear you, and I will come. Then, I will go. Nothing else has changed."

"I won't need you, Severus."

"You've already thought about me, though you try to keep me out of your consciousness. But I am always on the edge of your mind. You pretend that you are just 'randy' like it is some kind of general infection that will pass. But it never really does. There were nights that your desire for me was so strong that I had to take sleeping draughts to keep from coming to you, to give you what you so desperately need."

Hermione moved closer to the door. Her body was protesting…she was going the wrong way.

"I have to go," she said, her voice sounding somewhat strangled.

Severus threw up his arms.

"Go on, get out then. I remember this little game. Go on. Deny yourself. Wrap yourself in that false little robe of propriety you hide behind and twiddle your twat until you're cross-eyed with need. I will wait. I will have you again, Hermione Granger. And again. And again. We both know this. Now, get out of here, you minx, and let me finish my drink."

He returned to the armchair and dropped into it unceremoniously.

Hermione blinked back her tears, exited the room and closed the doors. She walked down the dark hall toward the front gates, aware of the eyes of the portraits watching her.

"Filthy Mudblood," one hissed.

She pretended not to hear.

Reaching the front door, she was surprised to see the house elf, Eli, crouching behind a suit of armor.

"Eli thinks it didn't go well, Miss."

"No, Eli…it didn't," Hermione replied.

"Eli thinks that's because Master's best secret is still a secret from himself."

Hermione walked over to the house elf, bent down and kissed him on the top of his green head. The house elf began to bob in pleasure.

"Hermione thinks, Master is one big, bloody, over-sexed git, who she doesn't want to lay eyes on again," she said softly.

"Eli thinks Miss might need to think again," the house-elf said, trembling at his own nerve.

He looked around nervously as if he thought someone might have heard him.

"Eli must go, Miss. Master is calling him. Goodbye, Master's Secret."

The elf vanished with a pop.

Hermione turned and walked out into the Manor yard. Being admonished by a house elf. She shook her head. She thought about Severus' accusation of her wanting him

_Severus is wrong. I'm not ruled by secret desires. It was only one night, meant to draw on his experience, satisfy my curiosity, and learn what sex was about. That's it. He's done his part. I'm free of him, now. I can find my own lovers if I choose. He's wrong. I don't need him. I can fuck anyone I want, when I want, if I want._

But he was right about one thing. Her knickers _were_ soaking wet.

She sighed. Wrapping her arms around herself, Hermione Disapparated. This would be her last visit to Snape Manor proper. She'd stick to the lower rooms from now on.

* * *

A/A/N: Originally, I had used this chapter as an end to WWIT Part One. A seasoned fanfic writer, LadyoftheMasque, informed me this was not the end, but the beginning of a new fic. So I used it for the starting chapter fir the first sequel, having no idea there would be more.

This story was written before Snape's history was revealed in the series. Of course, in my Snape-love, I made him a Lord, just as wealthy as Lucius Malfoy, and a pureblood. This AU situation continued throughout the series because, well, I didn't know any better and couldn't very well change it when I did. So he is rich, but still not very social. His money did him no good because of the life he led. He had no time for witches . . . lol.

This was the also first introduction of Eli, the house elf, who has become a beloved OC character in my fics. I've used him in different scenarios as much as Hermione and Severus and he is always powerfully loyal. I hope you enjoyed the beginning of the second fanfiction I wrote. Thanks for reading.


	2. Woes of a SemiSuccessful Seductress

**Chapter 2 – Woes of a Semi-Successful Seductress**

Hermione was determined to take a lover. It had been almost a year since she and Severus had been intimate, and her run-in with him at Snape Manor had left her angry, frustrated and she had to admit, randy as hell. But Severus wasn't the only man with a cock. His certainty that she would call on him to relieve her made her furious.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a modest tawny-colored dress that draped the curves of her body flatteringly and matched her lovely amber eyes. She wore her hair up, pinned in a simple but elegant style, and had applied a touch of shadow and liner to her eyes, and gloss to her lips. She wore open-toed flats, her toenails painted gold. She looked approachable, but not on the prowl.

Which she would be.

Hermione spun around one more time in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She looked good enough to shag, she was sure. She was excited at the prospect of having sex again, trying out her new skills, and having a real cock-induced orgasm for a change. She headed out the door, feeling positively wicked.

* * *

Severus sat in his armchair, leaning forward, watching the scene unfold before him through the scrying mirror. He had been bored, and decided to look in on Hermione. Usually she was in bed reading, doing nothing exciting. Sometimes he could catch her in the loo or the bath. Not often enough though. Yet, he was happy he tuned in on her tonight after their little row. Hermione had gone to a club in Muggle London.

She looked delicious, much like the lioness in her dream. His cock throbbed as he watched her move through the crowd of chatting, carousing people. She wore a predatory look, as if she really were a lioness, and she were hunting. She dismissed the few men who swooped in on her, trying out their luck. But she seemed to have someone specific in mind. Luck wasn't in the mix. She tensed, looking at something off-mirror, then smiled a slow, sexy smile.

Severus felt his blood heating up at the look in her eyes. The mirror followed her over to the bar, where a young blonde-haired man stood, drinking a beer. He was a handsome chap, blue-eyed, broad-shouldered with narrow hips, much different than Severus in features and body type. Hermione met his eyes and said something to him. The young man smiled as his eyes raked over her body, then returned to her face with a distinct look of interest. Hermione then molded her body against the man, and whispered something in his ear. The look of interest quickly became a look of shocked amazement, and he nodded swiftly at Hermione, who then took his hand and led him through the crowd and out the back door of the club.

Once outside, Hermione grabbed the young man and kissed him soundly. He quickly caught on, his hands at once going to her breasts and squeezing them appreciatively, before sliding down over her thighs, then around to her arse, pressing her into him.

Severus felt his balls tighten at the hungry, feral look on the young witch's face as she ground herself against her chosen partner. Then she said something else to the man, at which he licked his lips and reached for her breasts again. Damn, Severus wished the mirror had sound.

Hermione leaned against blue-eyes again as he felt her up, then abruptly pulled away and practically dragged him down the alley and into London proper. They walked to the Leaky Cauldron, and Hermione kept his attention thoroughly enough by caressing the front of his trousers, so that he hardly noticed the odd assortment of characters in the pub as they walked through. He was like a puppy on a lead.

When they got to the back door of the pub, Hermione whispered something else in the man's ear, and he looked puzzled, but nodded. Hermione pulled a black, silk hankerchief from between her breasts, and tied it around the young man's eyes as he fondled her, nostrils flared. He slightly humped his body against hers, looking all the world like a randy bull.

Hermione led him by the hand to the bricks that opened on Diagon Alley. She tapped them with her wand and they walked through. Not many people were out and about, and they walked the several blocks to Hermione's flat. Once outside the door, she unlocked it, then removed his blind-fold. He looked around, but before he could ask anything, Hermione was on him, kissing him deeply as she kicked the door open with the sole of her foot and dragged him inside.

Severus had never seen this side of Hermione. Hermione hadn't seen this side of Hermione. She had no idea that it was her anger at Severus that made her so aggressive and determined to have another man pleasure her. It wasn't as hard to seduce a male. They were usually very willing to be taken advantage of by a beautiful, randy woman. Hermione had just taken advantage of this fact. Severus would love to have Hermione seduce him. Not that it would take much.

_"Fuck me, Severus."_

"Certainly."

* * *

When the couple was inside, they backed their way into Hermione's bedroom, kissing passionately the entire time. Once in the room, Hermione pulled away from the young man and began to strip off her clothes. He watched her for a moment, then quickly followed suit, rushing through the buttons of his shirt, hopping on one foot as he took off one shoe, then the other. He didn't bother with his socks as he unbuttoned his pants and slid them down with his boxers. He was no Severus to be sure, but his average-sized cock stood at attention, red and ready.

Hermione, naked now and inviting, grasped his cock and pulled him toward the bed, where she fell back, and he fell on top of her.

There was no foreplay.

Severus snorted.

What an idiot not to take advantage of exploring her luscious body. He could be licking, tasting, fingering…

Severus shuddered as memories of their time together flooded back. He shook it off and looked back at the mirror.

They were in the missionary position, with the young blond-haired man's face against Hermione's throat, already thrusting into her with gusto. She was beginning to respond, her body rocking rhythmically beneath him, her hips starting to meet his thrusts. Severus watched as the man began to thrust faster and faster, until he suddenly stiffened, lifting his head, his mouth open in a silent shout as he strained against Hermione for several moments, then collapsed.

Severus shook his head.

Too fast. Hermione couldn't have come. Sure enough, the young man was talking to her, an apologetic look on his face. She nodded and gave him a little smile, and he rolled off her and lay on his back, looking sated.

Prick.

Hermione sat up and left the bed. The mirror followed her as she walked. She put on her robe, reached in the pocket and extracted her wand. She returned to the bed, and without hesitation, pointed the wand at the young man, who partially sat up, looking surprised. She cast a spell and the man's face took on a dazed look. Then she cast another spell and he was fully dressed.

Taking him by the hand, Hermione walked him through her apartment, to the front door. She put something into his hand, before she opened the door. She unceremoniously pushed him outside, and pointed her wand at him. She said something, and the object in his palm glowed blue, then he was gone.

"Port Key," Severus thought.

Hermione locked and warded the door behind him. That was one lover boy who wouldn't be coming back. She returned to her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed, head lowered, her hair hiding her face. She sat there for a while, unmoving and then got up and walked to the bathroom, where she ran a hot bath. Severus watched as she disrobed and lowered her body into the steamy, frothy water. She took a washrag and washed herself thoroughly, scrubbing with some effort until her skin was pink. Then she lay back and closed her eyes. Severus muttered the spell to end the scrying.

He wasn't sure about how he felt about Hermione fucking another man. It might have been arousing to watch, if her partner had been an adequate, inventive lover who made her respond with that delicious passion he had experienced with her.

Severus wasn't above a little voyeurism as long as it was worth watching. To say he was jealous was reaching. He wasn't. Hermione had a right to sleep with who ever she wanted. He was more like envious of the fool. He had an opportunity to share a night of pleasure with a beautiful woman in any number of delightfully twisted ways and he just humped her for a moment or two, and was done.

Severus couldn't even consider what Hermione had just done as fucking. Hell, he felt a little sorry for her. It was obvious she needed a good, hard screw, and all she got for her efforts was a couple of thrusts and a squirt or two.

Well, there was a bright side to this. Surely she had made a comparison between him and her little fling-ding. Severus was probably looking mighty good right now in the shagging department. Frustration did it before, it could do it again, he mused. Still…he needed to make himself more visible to Hermione. Out of sight, out of mind. He needed to formulate a plan where she would see him, be near him in as close proximity as possible, as often as possible He brooded for a good moment, then a slow, sly smile crossed his face. Oh yes. That might work quite nicely.

* * *

A/N: Nothing like a little voyeurism to wet the …whistle. Too bad it wasn't a great show. Will update soon.  
_~ Author Notes 2005_

A/A/N: Snape's connection to Hermione isn't canon, but seemed proper, being he had made a mind connection in the first story. I wasn't aware of all the connotations of Legilimency at the time, but mind invasion and connection seemed possible if there was enough desire, as well as keeping a spell on someone to watch them. Hermione was definitely a liberated woman in this fic, going for hers. Too bad she was disappointed, but as a plot device, lol, she had to be. It just made Snape more appealing and that's the purpose, isn't it? Thank you for reading. ***


	3. A Plan in Hand

**Chapter 3 ~ A Plan in Hand**

Hermione woke with a start. What time was it? Oh gods…it was after nine. She was supposed to be at work an hour ago. She sighed and fell back on the bed. She was going to be dismissed.

Her boss hadn't taken kindly to her Disapparating two days ago without telling anyone she was leaving. His displeasure was multiplied when she couldn't tell him exactly what the emergency was. She could hardly have said that her mother was attacked by Death Eaters and gone into hiding. He would have fired her right there, thinking she would be a liability to the workplace.

No one wanted to work around a witch or wizard who was targeted by Voldemort. And if the Dark Lord wanted her parents dead, it was a logical conclusion that he might want her dead too. Death Eaters weren't known for their precision when trying to kill a target, or for leaving witnesses. Anyone unfortunate enough to be present during an attack would be summarily subject to death.

Hermione worked for Foresten's Spells and Potions, a commercial provider of various charms and potions, designed for specific purposes. They did not specialize in new spells and potions, but spell and potion adaptations. Foresten's sold wholesale to shops all across the wizarding world.

To call Hermione's boss a slave driver would be too kind. He expected Hermione to be there early, and leave there late. He wanted to get as much work out of her as possible, before she earned enough tuition money to start university. Her boss, Archibald Gotts was also a bit of a lecher. The balding, paunchy, red-faced wizard made sure that Hermione worked in the tightest work areas available, and also made sure he had several reasons an hour to squeeze by, pressing his rotund body against her in the process.

The pay was decent, akthough she should have earned more since she was the quickest employee when it came to adapting spells. This didn't endear her to the other, older, more experienced witches and wizards. The term 'know-it-all' had followed her to the workplace as well, even though she did no more than her job. It wasn't her fault if she was assigned to finish adaptations that were taking too long.

But, no one looked at that. Jealousy was the soup of the day, every day, served up hot and smoking. Hermione was shunned by everyone, except Gotts, whose attention she could do without.

Gotts had gotten hold of her NEWT scores, and was always asking her about any private projects she might be working on, since he assumed, and rightly so, that the young witch had more talent than she was showing, and could probably increase his business income without the benefit of a pay raise if he played his cards right.

The idea of leaving Foresten's didn't bother Hermione as much as not having a good paying job. It was difficult to earn good money fresh out of school. What would she do now? She had her flat to pay for; food, clothing…and she still needed to save up for further education.

Hermione sighed and rolled out of bed. She reached for her robe and tied it around her nude body. Last night, after her bath, she just tumbled into bed, ready to forget how badly her night went. She padded into the kitchen and put on a pot of tea.

Last night. What a debacle. It took all of her control not to hex the guy into next week. He had seemed so promising, too. Good looks and a great body were no guarantee of great sex. This was her first lesson learned outside the tutelage of one Severus Snape.

Maybe she could develop a spell to tell if a man was a good lover or not. She snorted. A spell like that would definitely be put on the banned list. Men wouldn't stand for it.

Well, Severus had warned her that all sexual encounters would not be like what they shared. She understood that, but she hadn't realized just HOW much different it would be. If last night was any indication of the prowess of the studs that were out here, she was screwed…and not in a good way.

_Severus._

His name came unbidden to her mind. Damn him. She couldn't help thinking about how he'd taken her, and taken her, and taken her. How strong he was, and how gentle too, when he made the effort. If that had been Severus with her last night…

There was a sudden knock on the door. Hermione pulled her wand out of her robe pocket, walked cautiously to the door and looked out the peephole. Oh…gods.

Severus stood outside the door, looking the flat over with a small frown. He eyed the rose bush on the left of the door, and his fingers itched. He had a thing for blasting roses. He stood there a moment more, then knocked again, harder this time, looking impatient.

"Hermione, open up. I know you're in there," he called. "I'm here on Hogwarts business, so don't get your knickers in a wad. You're safe."

Ooh. Insufferable!

Hermione removed the wards, then flung the door open in a right temper.

"What makes you think I don't feel safe in my own house?" she asked him, pointing her wand directly at his large nose.

"Hmm. I don't know. Possibly the wand you are pointing in my face?" he replied sarcastically.

Hermione lowered the wand and looked at him.

As always, he was impeccable in black button-down robes. His hair looked as greasy as ever, but Hermione knew personally that was a terrible misconception. It was just very fine, and soft as silk. His face looked a little gaunter than usual. She suspected he had recently recovered from another meeting with Voldemort. She felt a stab of sympathy. She hadn't noticed his condition at the meeting two days ago, or that night…oh, that night...

Snape's eyes were calm as he looked at her studying him. He barely resisted subtly probing her mind to see what she was thinking. They stood there a long moment before he finally said, "Are we going to stand here all morning staring at each other, or will you let me come in and explain why I'm here?"

Hermione started.

"Oh. Well, yes. Come in. I have tea…

Severus stalked by her and headed directly for the kitchen. He sat down at the table, stretching his legs out and looking around the small, bright room. Hermione followed.

She stopped at the kitchen door, a ray of sunlight hitting her from behind. The illumination clearly showed that she was naked under her robe.

_Gods…_ Severus thought. _It would be so easy to take her...I'd just have to touch her...whisper in her ear.._"

But no. He had his plan in action. Acting prematurely would only complicate matters. And waiting would make his conquest so much better. So he settled the matter with his usual snarkiness.

"Hermione, I suggest you go to your room and dress appropriately. I am here to divulge information, and the little peep show you're giving me is making it hard to think."

Hermione looked down at herself, and gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Wait here, have some tea and I'll be right back."

She flew from the kitchen like a cluster of Cornish pixies were in hot pursuit. Severus shook his head.

Hermione threw the robe on her bed, slipped on some knickers and then some blue jeans. She quickly pulled on a t-shirt and shoved her feet in her comfy slippers. She returned to the kitchen to find Severus sipping a cup of tea. Another steaming cup sat opposite him.

Hermione sat down at the table and pulled the cup toward her. She felt like a guest in her own kitchen. She took a sip of tea as she gave Severus a measuring look.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"Actually, I didn't." Severus replied, taking another quick sip of his tea, before setting it down on the table. "I initially went to your place of employment, but was informed by a rather red-faced wizard, that you were no longer employed there. So, naturally I came here to see if you were home."

"Oh," she said shortly.

Oh well, that was that. She was gainfully unemployed.

"Once I arrived, however, I _knew_ you were here, on the premises," he added.

She didn't dare ask him how he knew. It was the connection, she was sure. And she didn't want to open up that conversation for anything. Just him being this close to her was doing things to her belly. His words could do a lot more. She nodded, and said nothing.

"As I told you before, Hermione, I am here on Hogwarts business. The Headmaster asked me if I would accompany you back to the castle. There is a matter of utmost importance to be discussed, which concerns your family and the others who are currently domiciled at the Manor."

Hermione's heart tightened.

"Nothing is wrong is it? They're all right aren't they?" she asked worriedly.

"They are fine, Hermione, for the time being. It is their future that we are concerned about. The Headmaster will provide you with details when we arrive. I think it best if you hear the situation and his proposal as how to handle it, from him."

Ok. This sounded interesting.

"Are you hungry?" Severus asked her suddenly.

"What?" she responded with a tremor in her voice. She remembered the last time he had asked her that question. In the cottage, right after she had...used the 'Relaxo" spell. Dear Merlin.

"I asked if you were hungry," Severus repeated. "We could have food brought up to Dumbledore's office to save time, if you are agreeable. We really should be going."

"Oh, that will be fine. Just let me get my robes," Hermione said quickly, again leaving the kitchen hastily.

On entering her bedroom, Hermione fell back against the wall, panting, forcing herself to drive away the tide of lust that threatened to drown her at the memory of Severus crouched over her, driving into her mouth uncontrollably, cursing and blessing her in his passion. Oh…gods. How was she ever going to stand being around this man, who knew her so intimately, who forged the key to her most erotic pleasures and fantasies? She had to get hold of herself. She took a deep breath as she donned her robes, then looked in the mirror, willing her flushed look away.

Severus knew just what he was doing. He asked that question to gauge her reaction to the memory of the very hot bout of oral sex they shared, and to see if the memory excited her. Judging by her quick disappearance, it had. He was also well aware that he was on her mind before he knocked on the door, and she had been thinking of him in a rather carnal way. She had been thinking if he had been with her last night, then she would have been…satisfied. And she was so, so right. A purple vial would have definitely been in order.

"I'm ready,' Hermione said, reappearing, attired in her Gryffindor robes.

Severus snorted.

"Still wearing the house colors, I see."

"Yes, I am," she retorted a bit haughtily.

Severus fought back the urge to make a sarcastically pointed comment about remembering a Slytherin inside Gryffindor, technically _him,_ but held his peace. He had to remember his plan.

"Are you ready, then?" he asked her. Hermione blinked. Again she remembered him asking her something similar the day he took her virginity.

"Yes, I'm ready," she replied, pushing the memory away.

Severus looked at her archly for a moment, obviously having his own memories about that day, then politely motioned for her to precede him out the door. After Hermione locked and warded her flat, they both disapparated. She was once again headed for Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: Just a note to reviewer JW: Severus has NOT been waiting on Hermione. He got that "Relaxo" spell and hit every brothel in Hogsmeade. Now that's LUST. ~ _Author's Note 2005_

A/N/N: Yum at Severus showing up at Hermione's doorstep. Snape Love was definitely in effect. Thanks for reading.


	4. Her Rightful Place

**Chapter 4 ~ Her Rightful Place  
**

Hermione and Serverus reappeared outside of the Hogwarts gates without incident.

Severus looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow and said, "I'm pleased to see all of you managed to make it here in one piece. I would have hated to have to go back to retrieve your bottom half."

Hermione grimaced.

_I bet,_ she thought. _He'd probably love to get his hands on that part of me, with no upper part to protest._

For a moment the image of Severus ravishing her bottom half somewhere, while she helplessly screamed and moaned some place else filled her mind. It was quite a kinky thought…but she could really see him doing it. She shuddered.

Severus turned his head away to hide the look of mirth on his face. He had peeked into Hermione's mind and seen the image she envisioned, as well as her thoughts about just how twisted he was…but then again, the possibilities were quite…intriguing. He couldn't honestly say he wouldn't do it if the opportunity presented itself. He cleared his throat, reapplied his scowl and busied himself by removing the wards from the gate

"I've been Apparating for almost two years now," Hermione said tersely as she walked through the gates.

Severus followed , re-warded them and fell in step beside her as they headed for the castle.

"And I have never splinched. Ever," she added.

"How disappointing," Severus intoned.

Hermione looked at the Potions master hard for a moment, but his face was the epitome of propriety. She turned to watch as they drew closer to the castle .

"Ah, Hogwarts, " she said happily. "How much I've missed it."

"I must admit that it hasn't been quite the same since you graduated," Severus said as he looked at her quirking an eyebrow. "No one has yet been able to equal your aggravating tendency to ask questions at the worst possible point of a lecture. It feels strange not to be interrupted by a babbling, bushy-haired, know-it-all."

"How sweet. You miss me," Hermione cooed.

"Hardly," Snape snorted…although he didn't look as snarky as usual.

They continued walking to the castle in silence, but if thoughts were audible, they both would have been screaming. Hermione was wondering what Dumbledore wanted to speak to her about, and Severus was hoping that his plan would appeal to her overt sense of responsibility. She had a large heart after all, her Gryffindor 'do-gooder gene' well set in place. He was sure she would do anything to help. And after all, even if he had manipulated the situation a bit for his own ends, there really was a problem that had to be addressed, and she was the best person, in his opinion, to fulfill the necessary requirements.

They entered the main doors and proceeded to the gargoyle that stood before the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Severus grimaced.

"Bouncing Sugar Beanie Babies," he said tartly.

Hermione had to clap her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing hysterically at seeing how mortified he was at saying that inane password. Dumbledore was a real hoot sometimes.

The gargoyle leapt aside, and they entered the spiral stairwell, leading up to the Headmaster's rooms.

They arrived at the office door, which was open. Dumbledore was seated at his desk, and looked up, smiling broadly. Fawkes, sitting on his perch, began to sing a bright song of welcome that made Hermione feel all warm inside. Even Severus' creased brow relaxed a little at the beautiful sound.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Welcome, welcome," Albus said, rising from behind his desk and striding over to embrace her. He was wearing orange robes with blue stars today, and his beard was twisted in two long braids that hung down to his waist.

"Thank you, Severus, for delivering her here without incident."

"My pleasure, Headmaster," Severus returned.

"Shall we sit down and get right to it then?" said Dumbledore, gesturing to two comfortable chairs directly in front of his desk.

Hermione took the one on the right, but Severus deposited his long, lanky frame on a sofa tucked against the wall, positioned so he could see both Hermione and Albus at the same time, rather than have to look from one to the other. He chose a strategic placement so he could openly gauge Hermione's reactions without seeming to stare.

"As you are aware Miss Granger, the families of the Muggle-borns are safely sequestered below Snape Manor, and are being well provided for. We currently have sixty-three families domiciled there, and Severus has been generously seeing to their every need."

Here the Headmaster sighed.

"However grand and unselfish the gesture of our Potions master is, the fact remains that he cannot afford to continue to support the families. It is putting a terrible drain on his resources, and in a matter of months all of those resources will be gone. In other words, his kindness is well on the way to making him a pauper."

Hermione turned to look at Severus. She hadn't realized that he had solely taken on the responsibility of taking care of those targeted for death by Voldemort. Actually, she hadn't given a thought to how the families were being supported, she was so relieved that they were safe and relatively happy. Her mother and father had set up a small dentistry office for those who preferred the Muggle way of dental care rather than magical. Poor Severus. How much had he spent to maintain sixty-three families?

Severus noticed the worried look on Hermione's face and said tiredly,"Miss Granger, I assure you that I am still quite solvent. I receive some residuals for my potions work, and own vast amounts of land that can be dissolved, if necessary to raise funds. So you will not see me begging in the streets any time soon."

Relieved, Hermione turned back to Dumbledore.

"What about a foundation to receive donations for the protection of Muggle families?" she suggested.

"We've considered that option. Unfortunately, such a foundation would require disclosure of how, when and where the monies are spent to contributors, and it would only be a matter of time before Voldemort discovered where the families are, and Severus' duplicity. Plus, most philanthropists in the wizarding world come from pureblood families. As you yourself have seen, based on the fact that there was no scholarship money available for exceptional muggle-born witches and wizards to attend university, purebloods are loathe to donate any money to any cause that benefits muggles."

Hermione nodded bleakly.

"However, we have come upon an idea as to how to raise and keep funds flowing for the care and upkeep of these families indefinitely. Amazingly, it was your little 'Relaxo' spell that gave us the answer. When Severus showed me how it worked, I was at a loss for words! However did you come up with it?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide as saucers, and she was covered in a full body flush. The Relaxo spell?? Severus showed it to the Headmaster? Oh…gods. How did he…what did he…

Severus enjoyed watching the little witch squirm for a few moments. Then, in a rare act of mercy, he rescued her.

"I showed the Headmaster how the Relaxo spell worked on a tense body, without affecting the autonomous centers that control life-sustaining functions. I have used it myself…"

Here he paused wickedly for effect as Hermione flushed again, "to dispel the worst effects of the Cruciatus Curse. My recovery speed was enhanced by several weeks, and the seizures were brought under reasonable control. With a bit more tweaking, we could have an effective antidote to the effects of that particular Unforgivable."

"Yes," said Albus excitedly. "I was feeling remarkably tense after a particularly rough Order Meeting. Severus invoked the spell, and I felt immediate relief. It was wonderful. It also works on my bursitis."

Hermione reeled with these revelations about the spell.

"And your 'Os Mundus' spell could be quite effective on the field of battle, if the sensations are tweaked to cause pain when cleansing, and not pleasure. It would be a non-lethal weapon we could use in the fight against Voldemort," Snape said persuasively.

"Of course!" said Hermione, instantly realizing the implications of this.

"But, but how will this help the families?" she asked Dumbledore.

"We can commercially distribute spells you create, and use the residuals to cover the cost of caring for the Muggle families. There could be, for example, a commercial version of the Relaxo spell for use by wizards and witches on a personal level, and a medi-witch version, used to combat the Cruciatus Curse's effects. I am prepared to offer you a salary, a budget, and your own lab to produce new spells. Of course we will arrange for you to stay here at Hogwarts like any other staff member, and also to receive a small portion of the residuals of any work you complete for the rest of your life. And to sweeten the pot, your work for us will go toward university credits as well."

Hermione's mouth fell open.

"In addition, you will also assist Professor Snape in creating commercial potions that will also be utilized to provide funding for the families in his care."

Hermione hesitated.

"Where exactly would my lab be located?" she asked.

In the dungeons of course. You would also be given a suite of rooms, next to Severus' own so you do not have to travel far to your workspace. It's the ideal arrangement."

_Indeed,_ thought Severus.

Hermione looked at Severus, who coolly returned her gaze. She thought she saw a bit of a challenge in his eyes.

She quailed. "Well, I don't know…I mean this is a lot to think about. I mean, I'm so young and inexperienced…"

Severus leaned forward on the sofa, and locked eyes with Hermione. There was no look of disdain or derision in those piercing black eyes, but a look of conviction that was almost palpable.

Drawing a deep breath, he said, "Miss Granger, your skills in things magical surpasses those of most witches and wizards of distinction five times your age. You are brilliant, you are creative, you take the initiative and do what needs to be done. Your determination is already legendary, and you have already shown us what you are capable of at the tender age of eighteen. You are the most accomplished witch to have passed through these hallowed halls in over fifty years."

He paused, then continued in a thick, low voice, held in check only by reason of him being the cool, collected Head of Slytherin,

"This leads me to believe, Miss Granger, that you too have a destiny…one as great as The-Boy-Who-Lived. To turn away from what is surely your duty because of our personal differences, would be beneath you, as a person…not to mention a disgrace to the noble House you represent. There are people in need, Hermione. People you can help. There is a great Evil in this world, an Evil you can help dispel. You've worked your entire young life toward this moment, to make a difference. Now the moment is here. What will you do, Gryffindor?"

Hermione looked at Severus, stung. He had never, ever implied just how deeply he believed in her, especially in such a sincere and vocal manner. During their time together, he had said such things, but never publicly. Never in front of anyone. And he had never before in her memory, or anyone else's for that matter, referred to her House with such respect. She was moved beyond words. Her eyes welled up with unshed tears. He believed in her…after all these years of doubt. She was sure he truly believed in her.

"I'll do it," she whispered, her eyes locked with Severus' dark, impassioned gaze.

"Yes!" Albus clapped his hands together in joy, as Fawkes once again began to sing.

"Thank you, Miss Granger." Severus said softly.

Albus began to talk excitedly about making immediate arrangements for Hermione, who looked rather dazed as she listened to the stream of commentary flowing from the Headmaster.

Severus was pleased that all had gone according to plan, but more than this, he was pleased that Hermione had risen to meet the challenge, and taken her rightful place as a force in the wizarding world. She was luscious, she was a creature that his fantasies were made of, but also, above all…she was truly, truly worthy. For today, lust could take a backseat to Respect.

* * *

A/N: Thanks all for the reviews and encouragement. I have to be honest and say that I write this quickly because it gives me something worthwhile to do. I'm not in a good situation right now, and writing helps keep the demons at bay. Thanks again. ~ _Author Notes 2005_

A/A/N: Writing was a major escape for me, then. Until I began writing, I had difficulty remembering even the most recent things: Not even a phone number recited to me seconds before. Because of the necessity to remember plot lines, my retention improved on some level. Before writing fanfiction I had a very bad short term memory dysfunction. Who says fanfiction doesn't matter? Not me. It's been a blessing. Thanks for reading.


	5. A Voice in the Dark

**Chapter 5 ~ A Voice in the Dark  
**  
True to her anal-retentive nature, Hermione had boxed, bagged and packed everything in the flat up in record time. She wouldn't be leaving for Hogwarts for two days, but when she was nervous, she tended to overwork. A job that should have rightly taken two days, was completed. Now she had nothing else to do. Plus she was tense, anxious and unable to sleep.

She spent most of the night walking from room to room, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything, but this was a bust, because everything she needed was already packed. She then tried having a nice, relaxing cup of tea but it didn't calm her at all. In one day, she had the solution to her problem of work, living quarters and getting into university. In one day her dream of doing something truly important came true. But it was so much…so much.

Standing in the almost empty living room, Hermione didn't want to think, to admit that she was afraid. That she felt very small and alone. She had always wanted to make a difference in the lives of others, but she had never experienced what it was like to have the weight of responsibility on her shoulders. Certainly, she wasn't alone in her efforts, but it felt like she had taken on something so large, it would swallow her. So many lives would be counting on her. She was afraid of failing them. She wondered if Severus ever felt like this.

* * *

Severus, lying in his bed idly, staring at the canopy overhead, and thinking about all that had transpired that day, mentally felt Hermione call his name. He reached out to her mind and immediately was aware of her condition. Maybe…maybe she would…

* * *

Hermione walked into her bedroom and sat down on the edge of her bed. She dropped her head into her hands, but didn't cry. She just sat there, feeling the weight of it, trying not to think of anything.

_Can't sleep, Hermione?_

She started. That was Severus' voice. He was using their connection to speak with her. She was feeling lost and lonely, so she responded.

_No. I can't._

Would you like me to come and give you reason to sleep?

Hermione wavered.

_No._

The voice in her head sighed.

_Hermione, why do you deny your need for me? I know you want release. Was I such a terrible teacher?_

_No. You were a wonderful teacher. But that is all you were. You said nothing more._

_All I was? And yet you still think about me pounding into your body. You think about my tongue down your throat. You think about me licking your clit. You think about swallowing me whole and riding my cock._

_I've seen it, in your dreams that you block out when you wake, unable to face that side of you that has no reason. That makes me more than a teacher. That makes me an obsession. I don't mind being your obsession. Let me come to you. Tonight. Now._

Hermione felt a familiar warmth in her knickers, despite herself. The voice in her head gave a small, sexy laugh.

_I know what just happened. Let me come to you, Hermione. Admit you need me._

_Severus, stop tormenting me._

_You are tormenting yourself. With me, you can let go of everything. You are frightened, Let me show you there is no need to be frightened of the role you are to play. I can comfort you. Let me come to you. Admit you need me. That's all you have to do._

_What then, Severus? You will leave me._

_Yes, but I will come to you any time you call me._

_What if I want more?_

_I will give you all you can take, all that you can stand…and beyond. You know my hunger._

_What if I want more, Severus?_

_You don't. Not now. You are making excuses. You are trying to find a reason to maintain control, where there is none. All you need is me… at this moment in time. I will satisfy that need. Let…me…come._

_But, Severus…_

_Let me come. At least to quench the desire that is constantly burning inside of you. To bring you relief. For a while. You need me._

* silence *

_You wanted me to be the one with you last night. I know what happened. He couldn't give you what you needed._

_Severus! You spied on me?_

_I saw your thoughts today, before you let me in. I saw your thoughts when you changed into your robes. I could have had you today, Hermione. When you were naked under your robe. I only had to touch you. My touch is electric to you, it sparks you. You wouldn't have been able to deny me. But I held back. But now, you need my touch. Let me touch you tonight, Hermione. Let me take you where only I can take you. Give in, Hermione. Give in to the truth burning between your thighs, creaming your walls. Admit you need me, Hermione and I will come to you now and give you pleasure after pleasure after pleasure…_

_Oh…gods_

Hermione's body was on fire at the thought of him buried deep inside her. Every fiber of her being cried out for his powerful possession, his sweet pain, his all-consuming hunger.

_Yes…yes…Hermione. You feel the honesty of your need. Tell me what I need to hear. I am burning too, burning to be inside you, burning to taste your flesh again._.

She broke. She couldn't deny him any longer. She knew he'd become her weakness and she needed his strength now.

_Come, Severus…come to me. I do need you. I need you badly._

Hermione was suddenly aware of a deep, feral growl that made her hair absolutely stand on end.

_I will be there soon._

* * *

A/N: Sorry, LUVTHELAB…she just couldn't hold out any longer. Severus is just too delicious, too persuasive, and too damn good to deny. Large lemons on the way g

_~ Author Notes 2005_

A/A/N: Some readers thought it was too much, too soon. But my Snape Love said otherwise. Hermione would want him, and recognize she wanted him despite all misgivings. Snape was just hot that way. Lol. Hope you are still enjoying. Thanks for reading. ***


	6. He Can Only Hurt You if You Invite Him I

**_Warning: Very intense, brutal (and hot) sex scene ahead._**

* * *

**Chapter 6 ~ He Can Only Hurt You if You Invite Him In  
**  
Hermione was still dressed in the cut-offs and t-shirt she wore while packing. She needed a shower, and quickly. She located her nightgown and was just heading for the bathroom, when there was a knock on the door. Well, knock was too light a word for it. It was more of a pounding. Hermione's heart leaped in her chest.

Already? He was here already?

Gods.

Hermione grabbed her wand and walked to the front door. She peered out the peephole, and saw Severus standing there, clothed in shadow. A heady tingling washed over her body. He was here…for her. Again.

And had wasted no time.

Hermione steeled herself, unwarded the door, and opened it slowly. She looked out at Snape. He stood there, breathing heavily as if he had run, and not Apparated from Hogwarts.

He stood there a moment, then suddenly he swept by her and was inside. Hermione closed the door and replaced the wards. She walked past him.

"Silencing charm," Severus said in a low controlled voice.

Hermione turned toward him, and was swallowed up by a wave of desire so intense, that her legs buckled slightly. Snape made no move, but stood there as she recovered, still breathing heavily. She stared at him, too befuddled by his proximity to process what he said properly

"Place…a…silencing…charm…on …the…flat," he said again, his dark eyes hard as diamonds.

Hermione did so, then turned back to face him. Snape was looking at her with a harsh, intense expression in his eyes. He reached into his pocket and extracted a purple vial.

"Drink this," he said as he held it out to her.

"But, Severus I don't need it…yet," she said softly, even as her hand came up to take it from him.

"Drink it now. Trust me," he growled.

She did as he asked, and handed the vial back to him. He pocketed it and continued to look at her, his eyes taking in her Muggle clothing.

His jaw clenched and suddenly he began to unbutton his robes, right there in the foyer.

"Severus, wouldn't you rather we went into the bedroom?" Hermione asked as his pale throat was exposed. She had expected him to rush in and ravish her with a passionate kiss, at least. His intensity was beginning to frighten her as much as it excited her.

"No," he said as his hands nimbly moved down the front of his robes, loosening each fastening quickly.

He paused and looked at her appraisingly.

"Undress," he said.

"But…" Hermione started to protest.

"Take your fucking clothes off!" Severus demanded, with an almost deadly inflection in his voice as he shrugged off his robes, revealing a slender, taut body and tented black boxers. He was aroused. Very, very aroused. And apparently, very, very angry.

Hermione complied.  
As she was pulling her t-shirt over her head, she asked him, "Why are you so angry? I would think you would be pleased that I…"

"That you what?" he snarled at her. "That you finally managed to admit you needed me? That you wanted me to fuck you again? What a fucking breakthrough…what do you want? Me to applaud you for taking a year to do what should have been done months ago? No. I won't. But I should fuck you within an inch of your life for making me wait so long. You shouldn't have made me wait, Hermione. You've stretched my patience much too far."

His eyes were positively dangerous now as they took her in. She slipped out of her shorts.

"Your knickers," he breathed, removing his boxers.

Hermione nervously stepped out of her knickers. They were soaked through.

Severus smirked as he noted their wetness.

"Even when I frighten you, I excite you, don't I?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"Don't I?" he demanded again, taking a menacing step toward her.

"Yes," she admitted.

This seemed to calm him somewhat, though he was still breathing deeply.

Hermione eyes swept over his body discreetly. Still hard and lean. His cock seemed even larger than she remembered, and it pointed directly at her, the head weeping in anticipation. Her body began to shake noticeably as the memories of what that cock could do swept over her.

"You think you're shaking now…" Severus growled through clenched teeth.

Then, he was on her.

He pushed Hermione roughly back against the living room wall and slammed his body against hers hard, pinning her to the wall. It was difficult for her to breathe. She was so hot, her pussy felt as if it were snapping.

_Gods…I like this,_ her desire fogged brain wrapped around this revelation. _He's practically raping me, and gods help me…I want it, just the way he's doing it. What is wrong with me?_

Severus shifted against her.

"I didn't get a chance to take you like this the first time. I think I'll rectify that, right now, " Severus purred into her ear, as he hoisted her up, her back sliding along the wall, and slipped his arms under her legs, hooking her knees over them so she was hanging mid-wall, her thighs wide open to him.

"You don't weigh much, Hermione. I should be able to hold you here for a long, long time," he breathed, "and there's no give on the wall, nothing but your body to absorb the … impact. It's going to hurt, you little minx, it's going to hurt like I hurt all these months…"

Them he licked her earlobe. It was all she needed. Hermione came, and came hard. She convulsed against his body, groaning, shuddering and whispering his name over and over. He held her there, pinned, his cock hard against her belly, just letting her release as he whispered softly in her ear.

"You're wanton. Even the thought of my cock pummeling you makes you come. And you think you can control this? Didn't I teach you anything, Hermione? When it comes to fucking you have no control. I thought you learned that about yourself. You just open up and let me possess you. You want to be slammed. You want to be stroked until it hurts. Your passion's not gentle. Even when I made love to you, you wanted more. You want to be fucked like an animal. Well, I will oblige you, Lioness. When you finish coming, I will fuck you and fuck you and fuck you and you will come again, and again, the right way, the best way . . . impaled on my cock, screaming at the top of your lungs until you can't scream any longer."

He ground against her impatiently as she continued to throb, sobbing at her own continued arousal even as her fluids coated her thighs. She needed him to penetrate her, now.

"Severus, please…please," she groaned.

"That's what you were trying to make me say, all these months, wasn't it? Please. You wanted me to beg you, didn't you? Make me lose my pride, crawl to you on hands and knees begging for just another little taste of you. Well, it didn't work. You asked for me…dying for my cock to release you. I will cajole, influence, use all my powers of persuasion, but never beg, especially for something I know will be given to me in the end. Finish, Hermione. Then I'll shove my cock so deep inside you, you'll think it's burst out of the top of your head."

A new pulse of pleasure washed over her at his words. Her body stiffened then arched against him. She forced herself to be silent, to try and hide her smaller second orgasm from him so he would give her his own brutal release. But he knew. Her body turned hot as fire against him.

"Again, Hermione?" Severus said with a slight chuckle, his face pressed into her throat. He hadn't kissed, caressed or tasted her yet. He liked the fact that he didn't have to. That she would just let him fuck her from a cold start if he wanted…though this could hardly be considered cold. "You are so susceptible to being mind-fucked. To getting off on my words. At this rate, woman, I won't be physically fucking you for hours."

Hermione groaned. He would be just cruel enough to make good on his threat. Then, an idea hit her. She began to roll her belly against his cock in the way he liked. Now, Severus groaned.

"Stop it!" he hissed.

"Fuck me, " she responded, deepening the action. He had her pinned immobile against the wall, but he couldn't stop her from flexing her abdominal muscles. "Fuck me, Severus,' she whispered again, low and seductive, working herself against his cock tantalizingly.

"When I'm ready," he snarled, rubbing his cock against her rolling belly helplessly. Damn her for being such a quick study.

"You are ready," Hermione whispered, her desire dripping like honey from her lips as she moved against him. He was like a bee.

"Guide me in," he growled, his arms still locked under her knees. She had bested him.

_This is what comes from fucking a woman with brains,_ he thought as her hot little hand encircled his shaft and rubbed the head of his cock frantically against her clit, her body shuddering in pleasure and anticipation.

"Guide me, Hermione," he said darkly.

She placed his organ against her opening with an anxious buck of her hips. Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then thrust into her deeply.

Oh gods…it felt like coming home.

Hermione's hot channel slid over his shaft like a blessing, like absolution. He buried himself deep inside her, feeling the resistance of her cervix at the tip of his head. Well, he'd just have to move that, wouldn't he? She'd expand.

Severus pulled back and slammed into Hermione with all his strength.

Hermione screamed. She had no place to go, nothing to help absorb the shock as he started pistoning into her, his cock bouncing her body off the hard wall without reserve, grunting with effort and pleasure. He tore into her sweet body, his lust and longing and anger forcing him deeper inside her. He could feel her insides actually shifting, and she was crying something, but he couldn't hear her…only feel her, finally, pulsing around him, giving him that delicious, wet pussy again, swallowing his cock in between her soft, supple thighs, her breasts mashed against him, her nails starting to dig into his back in abandon.

Gods…he had missed this…whores couldn't do this for him. She was still pure, still 'good', still willing, and still (with the exception of her one failed attempt at replacing him) exclusively for his pleasure. He fucked her hard, his mind fogged with lust, a roaring in his brain as he reveled in her weakness, in her screaming, in her pleading, and felt driven to keep driving, to break her up against that wall, to leave her a shuddering mass of flesh, crying out her need even as she sobbed for release.

Tears streamed from Hermione's eyes as he pounded into her, pulling her into him, rolling his shaft in her wetness and hitting bottom over and over. He was hurting her, but as far as he was concerned it was a hurt she deserved, a hurt she been longing for all these long months of denial. His cock was like iron, hard, demanding, its length and breadth filling every inch of her, making him part of her, a moving, groaning, extension of her own desire, giving her his strength in brutal answer to her weakness.

Hermione felt Severus' burn, his plunging cock striking her walls like flint, and the heat was rising, rising as she pumped her hips forward as best she could, offering more and more of herself, of her essence, straining to receive him, straining to envelope him in her wet, pulsing universe of need.

Severus was sweating profusely now, his perspiration coating her body as he railed against her, banging and plunging. He could never get enough of this, this beautiful, challenging, maddening young woman who gave him the first taste, the first experience of her delicious body, never get enough of the sweetness between her legs, the heady scent of her arousal, the passion in her eyes and voice as she cursed him, and praised him, and wrapped herself like another layer of skin around him.

Severus fucked Hermione until his chest burned, and his knees threatened to buckle, and she came, and she came and she screamed and she came again, his cock and balls and pelvis coated in her thick, creamy come.

And still he bucked into her, his muscles screaming, the tension in his balls growing, but he was fighting it, he was fighting ending this possession, this wonderful, luscious wild ride he plummeted through, hanging on to her body like it was the last bastion of hope in the world as she bucked and spasmed against him.

Hermione was going hoarse. She couldn't keep screaming, so she whimpered and whispered, pleading with him to let her go, to fill her, to finish her. But Snape's body was on automatic, his cock had a mind of its own, and stormed in and out of her creamy tightness like a force of nature.

Hermione was truly burning now. Snape had never fucked her like this the first time, never so long, or so hard. He didn't, couldn't let up as he invaded her tight, wet depths with abandon.

It was like this would be the last time he possessed Hermione, and Snape wanted all of her to carry with him on his journey.

And Hermione wanted to please him, to satisfy him, to ride out his passion and his hunger to the very end. So she held on, strengthened by the aphrodisiac of his nobility, remembering the dangers he faced daily, his sacrifices, the pain suffered, the pound of flesh given every day.

She told herself, though he was fucking her unmercifully, possessing her with all the pent-up rage and frustration that ruled the nightmare of his life, he was a good man, a worthy man…and then the sweet blossom inside her opened again, her body clutching in upon itself as his insatiable cock thrummed through her.

Hermione exploded violently, her body quaking, her insides melting into a puddle of throbbing bliss, the world graying, nothing but the pounding of his body inside her seemed to matter.

She was fading, but would not cry for release, until he was sated. She would not let him go, she would not disappoint him even as she felt consciousness slipping away.

Severus was in the last throes, his body protesting even as he stroked deeper and deeper yet into the delicious woman, pinned to the wall before him. He wanted to fuck Hermione forever, but his release was undeniable, the pinnacle rising, catching his balls in a vise of pressure so tight he shook as it swelled inside him.

Then, it burst through, roaring down his spine and rocketing through his balls and cock. He gushed into her tight, pulsing orfice, a fountain of come filling Hermione as he held himself deep inside her, crushing her against the wall, his cock flooding her with its richness.

He released one of her legs and dipped slightly for a deeper angle to ensure every hot, glistening drop of come was received fully into the temple that was Hermione Granger.

Spent, Severus leaned against her, letting her other leg drop, and she slid slowly down the wall to the floor, too tired and reamed to support her own weight. And Severus, little better off, dropped to his knees in front of her, head down, chest heaving and heart pounding. He felt vindicated and satisfied.

After a few minutes, he looked up at Hermione, who had not said a word since his release. She was propped against the wall, breasts rising and falling rhythmically, her amber eyes closed in apparent slumber.

Severus studied her for a moment, then leaned forward, and kissed her lips softly, gently brushing away the storm of hair that enveloped her face. He sat back and focused on her expression of completeness, and allowed his eyes to soften. He'd wait for his strength to return, so he could put her to bed and leave.

He knew it would be a long time before she called on him like this again, if ever again.

After half an hour, he roused himself and picked up the sleeping witch. He carried Hermione into her bedroom and gently laid her down on her stomach. He noted the deep coloration rising on her back from being pummeled against the wall. She was going to have heavy bruises in the morning.

He sighed.

"You shouldn't have made me wait so long, Hermione," he said softly

Snape walked back to the foyer and retrieved his robes, then entered the kitchen and retrieved a pitcher of water and a glass. He returned to the bedroom, placed the pitcher and glass on her bedside table then dressed himself, his dark eyes on Hermione's sleeping form as he did so. She didn't stir once.

"It's a good thing you have nothing to do tomorrow," he said to the sleeping witch softly as he finished buttoning his robes. He reached into his pocket, then set three purple vials and two bottles of healing draught down beside the water. "By the look of you, you're going to be out of service for quite some time."

He kissed Hermione on the forehead, covered her damp body with a sheet, and once again, walked away.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to say that since this story has no developed plot, I learn what's going to happen while I'm writing, just like you do when you're reading. So it is really entertaining to let the characters lead me on.

Also, when I leave little aggravating lemon cliffies like that, just do what Hermione does…wait in quivering anticipation. * g * ~ _Author Notes 2005_

A/N/N: :::winces::: Man, I was full of myself back then, wasn't I? "Wait in quivering anticipation." Yeesh. Lol. But I was new to the idea of "cliffies." I had no idea what they were. I just stopped writing where it seemed appropriate, but at a place where people would want to read more. So, when people complained, that was how I responded. I meant it as a joke of course, but reading it now, it seems like such an arrogant reply. :::shudders::: But damn, can't you see the wild Snape love I had then? He epitomized the term "Sexy Beast" for me, and again, he could do no wrong. It didn't even matter that he banged Hermione against the wall until she was black and blue. It was Snape. Lol. I was such a thoughtless, lusty wench back then. Still am a bit. And that lemon scene? The lemons are like that all through the series. And basically, that's why I had to change my writing style. I mean, they were exciting at first, but after a while the way they were written became repetitive and tiring, even if they were doing different things. I toned it down, and found out it still worked just as well. But that didn't happen for several stories. I think "A Maid in the Devil's Manor" was the first time I wrote an adult approach to sex with the couple more . . . sexually equal. I still slipped back to piledriver!Snape now and then, because I still love him that way, but there is a huge difference in what he started out as, as a character and how he's changed in my writing. Sorry for the long note. Just sharing my thoughts. Thanks for reading.


	7. There's Got to Be a Morning After

**Chapter 7 ~ There's Got to Be a Morning After  
**

._Tap. Tap. Tappity Tap._

"Go 'way," Hermione moaned, her face buried in a pillow.

_Tappity. Tappity. Tap. Tap.  
_  
Oh, that had to be the most annoying sound she had ever heard.

Hermione opened her eyes. It was so bright. What time was it? She rolled over and grimaced as pain shot up her body.

"Oh…gods," she breathed.

Now fully awake, Hermione felt that her throat was almost closed with thirst. She was parched, and her head pounded. Gingerly, she rose in the bed, aching all over. She saw a pitcher of water on the night table, and scooted over painfully.

Swinging into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, she poured herself a glass and drained it straight down. She filled it again, and drank another quarter glass before her throat felt lubricated again.

_Tap. Tap. Tap.  
_  
What the hell was that noise?

Hermione turned to look out the bedroom window. On the sill stood a familiar black raven, one eye cocked against the glass, glaring in at her. It had a package tied to its leg, and looked extremely put out at having to wait to be let in.

Hermione tried to stand, and almost fell because of the horrible ache between her legs. She spread her legs and saw her inner thighs were heavily bruised. Further investigation showed the lips of her sex were swollen and her soft pink inner flesh, raw. She groaned as the bird began tapping the window again.

"I'll be there in a minute," she groaned. "Keep your wings on."

Hermione noticed the vials and the healing draughts left on the table. Trusting Severus' judgment, she drank them down, one after the other. Slowly, the worst of the pain subsided. Hermione sighed in relief. Her body felt as if it had gone ten rounds with a mountain troll.

She went to the loo, and her morning piss was excruciating, if small. She had come so much last night, it was a wonder she had any fluids left. Hermione stood up, stretched and winced as pain shot up her back. She twisted around to take a look at it in the bathroom mirror, and gasped at the angry welts and bruises that greeted her eyes. The bruises went from her shoulders to her lower back and upper ass. Two bruises in the shape of four fingers creased both sides of her hips.

"Oh, Severus. What have you done to me?" she whispered as she gazed her wracked body.

She walked back into the bedroom. At least most of her pain was gone, although she looked awful. If anyone in authority could see her condition, she was sure Severus would be arrested for assault. But, damn…what an assault it was. He was brutal, but he was thorough.

And the sick part was, she loved it. When he was battering her, she wanted every bit of him just that way.

_Tappity! Tappity! Tap! Tap! Tap!  
_  
"Okay, okay. I'm coming," Hermione said as she threw on her robe and tied it, wincing a bit as the belt tightened on the bruises on her lower back.

She realized she didn't have her wand to unward the window, so walked into the living room to retrieve it from the foyer table. A lump rose in her throat when she thought of Severus disrobing just inside the front door, his dark eyes flashing with anger and lust. She blushed as she passed the patch of wall he had pinned her against. It was good she was leaving. She would never be able to think about her flat in the same way again. Snape's domineering presence was everywhere. It was no longer her home.

Hermione walked back into the bedroom and unwarded the window. The raven flew in and perched on the headboard, its feathers fluffed up with indignation.

"Thank your master for the length of time it took me to let you in," Hermione muttered as she approached the bird, who stuck out its leg with a decided air of asperity.

As she untied the package, she said to the bird, "And you caught me packing again, so there's no treats. You better not shit on my sill again, or I swear to the gods I will transform you into a feather duster before you can fly ten feet."

The raven looked a bit cowed. As soon as the package was removed, it let out a loud caw and flew straight out the window. This time it left nothing but the package behind. Hermione opened the package. Inside was a large jar of salve, and a small parchment. She unscrewed the top of the jar and smelled its contents. A mix between icy-hot and honeysuckle. Not too bad. She closed the jar and placed it on the bed, before picking up and unrolling the parchment. It was written in Severus' hand. She read the message.

_Dear Hermione,_

You were asleep when I departed, but I trust our rendezvous made a definite impression on you, and your current needs were satisfactorily met. In regards to said impressions, I have sent you a jar of my own special healing salve that I use when I find myself in need of quick reparation and relief. Apply it to the affected areas and they should clear fully within two hours of application. Also, here are the wards I used to lock your door. You will need them to exit your flat.

A number of drawn symbols followed this sentence. The note continued.

_I would like to meet with you after you have settled into your new rooms at Hogwarts, to discuss the venture at hand. If you are in need of my services before then, feel free to contact me in the established manner. You can trust I will respond to your request quickly._

Sincerely,

Prof. Severus Snape  
Potions Master

P. S. Be sure to drink plenty of fluids during the day, to recover those you lost. SS

Hermione re-read the letter, shaking her head at the thinly veiled reference to her bruises and rawness (impressions), and the insinuation that she would actually be "needing his services" anytime soon. Currently, she felt as if she had had enough sex to last the rest of her natural, and maybe unnatural life. But still, it was considerate of him to send her salve for her bruises. She believed that this was the same salve he used when he returned battered and broken from meeting with the Dark Lord. Somehow, it made her feel closer to him.

She waited for the parchment to burst into flame, but it didn't this time. Clearly, he wanted her to keep it…maybe as a reminder of their night together. She re-rolled it, and deposited it in her robe pocket. Picking up the salve, she headed for the bathroom for a hot, steamy shower. She could smell him on her still, and his scent was intoxicating, but she needed to attend to her bruised and sex-wracked body, and there was no other way for it.

* * *

Severus watched Hermione through the scrying mirror as he took his lunch in his private quarters between classes. He had winced when he saw the extent of the bruises covering her luscious flesh, but damn…it wasn't as if he could help himself. It had been far too long since he had enjoyed Hermione's body. The fact that she hadn't reacted too badly to the painful cost she paid for denying him for so long reassured him that Hermione Granger bore him no ill. And her private thoughts of how much she loved his violent possession, assured him that, if he were patient, he would have her again.

* * *

A/N: I think Hermione may be ruined for mere mortal men. Something dark is inside that young woman. Severus, perhaps? ~_ Author Note 2005_

A/N/N: This is the second appearance of Raucous, Snape's OC familiar is this series. He doesn't have a name yet, or a larger role, but it's clear he has a personality. Raucous played a major role in "The Ring" which was written before Severus' history was revealed by JKR. He's half Lemurian in that one. lololol. Still it was a fun story, with Hermione having to journey to his homeland to deliver a mysterious object to his ancestral tomb and facing all kinds of danger. Raucous went with her and they were a team. He is also promeniently featured in "Becoming Familiar with a Man of Misery" where he is Hermione's antagonist. They can't stand each other. Hexes and droppings fly. lol. He's a fun character. I love writing animal characters. There's a saber-toothed black panther that is Hermione's pet in "Payback is a Witch" who can communicate with his mind. He used to be a shapeshifter, but a Brahmin cursed him because he diddled his daughter, so he's stuck in cat form forever. The Brahmin added the saber-teeth so everyone would know the panther was unnatural. He was named Bagheera, after Rudyard Kipling's Jungle Book character. He was funny too. He referred to Snape as "That ugly wizard with the big lingham." lol. Well, I'm rambling. Thanks for reading.


	8. The Truth May Set You Free

**Chapter 8 ~ The Truth May Set You Free**

A Hermione with nothing to do is a thinking Hermione. She had a lot of time to consider her night with Severus, and what it meant. Then she considered her upcoming position at Hogwarts, and how fortuitous it had been that everything came together so smoothly.

By nightfall, she was _furiou_s.

"That greasy bastard!" she hissed to herself as she slammed the cup of tea that was supposed to be calming her down viciously on the table. The hot liquid sloshed out on her hand, and she let out a stream of curses that would have made a sailor blush.

Hermione had applied her formidable logic to her current situation, and come up with one solid conclusion. That Severus Snape was manipulating every aspect of her life…sexually, mentally, and situationally.

She'd bet her last Knut that he had convinced Dumbledore to offer her the position at Hogwarts. He wasn't honest enough to tell her that he wanted her close to him. Even if he did not love her, that knowledge would have been welcome.

But no, he was too Slytherin for that. Why tell the truth when manipulation would work just as well without the need for disclosure?

Wait until she saw him. She would tell him exactly what she thought of his manipulations, his sneakiness and his 'performance' the night before.

This madness was going to stop now.

*********

* * *

Hermione arrived at Hogwarts without incident. She found that many of her things had been left outside of her office, and set about putting them in their rightful place in the Muggle way. Since yesterday's revelation, she wasn't particularly fond of things magical right now. She often dealt with anger this way, working it off by getting physical.

Punching Severus in the eye would be a nice way to work off some aggression.

As if on cue, Severus turned the corner, robes billowing briskly as he glided toward her like a great black bird.

"Control. Control," Hermione told herself as the object of her ire approached, with absolute no clue of what was about to happen.

Severus was pleased to see Hermione, though he couldn't understand why she was toting items into her office by hand. His eyes swept over her. She looked no worse for wear. The salve he sent her must have worked well, judging by the vigor with which she was slamming books down on the desk in her office. He swept up to her door noiselessly.

"Miss Granger," Severus said in greeting.

He quirked an eyebrow as the young witch wordlessly walked past him to the box of books, scooped up an armful, walked back into her office and dropped them on her desk without as much as looking at him.

Was she ignoring him? He didn't like this.

Severus cleared his throat and tried again.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," he said, applying a little silk to his voice, in the hopes it would get her attention, although generally it worked better when they were in close, intimate proximity.

Hermione turned to the Potions master. Her amber eyes were sober. Extremely sober and closed. Severus tried a gentle probe of her mind, and found he couldn't enter it. Strong emotion was the only thing that could help an untrained individual thwart Legilimency.

This was bad.

"Professor," she responded shortly before brushing by him to retrieve another armload of books. Severus followed her to the large box filled to the brim with tomes.

"Where did you get this box? It's enormous," Severus asked as he watched Hermione gather several more tomes to carry into her office.

"It was used to hold a washing machine," she said as she walked past him again.

"Oh. I see, " he said.

There was an uncomfortable silence as she reached into the box again. Severus tried again.

"Would you like some assistance?"

"It's not necessary, thank you," Hermione looked at him coolly. "I can manage."

Severus watched her disappear back into the office, a scowl beginning to darken his face. Whipping out his wand, he pointed it at the box of books and hissed a shrinking charm. The box immediately shrunk to the size of a small package, which he picked up and carried into Hermione's office. He set it on the floor by the bookshelves, and once again pointed his wand at it.

"Engorgio."

The box of books returned to its original size.

Hermione walked out the storage room where she had been storing some parchment stock, and looked at the box on the floor. Her brow furrowed.

She looked at Severus with a fury in her eyes that did not match the magnitude of what he had done. He had just brought in some books, and Hermione was looking at him as if he had murdered the Muggle families in his care.

"Professor, I thought I told you I didn't need your help," She said sharply, crossing her arms in a way that looked very familiar.

Severus donned his snarky look.

"Miss Granger," he said sourly, "it made absolutely no sense for you to run in an out of your office carrying books when a simple spell would allow you to make better use of your time. The quicker you are settled, the faster we can begin our work. The faster we can begin our work, the quicker we can provide the essentials for the targeted families. So, Miss Granger, in my estimation, you did need my help, if only to speed our venture along. Why you are being so…difficult and rude is beyond my understanding. Aren't Dumbledore's arrangements satisfactory?"

"Oh yes, they're satisfactory all right," she answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just peachy. A great salary, free room and board, university credits, and a project that can truly make a difference in the wizarding world. All falling into my open, waiting lap within hours of meeting with _you._

She paused, then narrowed her eyes.

"It's like some greasy-haired, black-robed, git of a fairy-godwizard waved his wand and did a Cinderella on me," she hissed.

Severus discreetly warded her office door, then put a Silencing charm on the office itself. He knew a storm was coming, and battened down the proverbial hatches.

"Oh," Hermione continued with deceptive lightness, "and let me not forget to add the extra convenience of having unlimited access to you. I'm sequestered here in the dungeons, my private office is right next to yours, with, I might add, access to my lab, which is also accessible from your office. My private rooms are a few steps down the corridor from yours. We are to work closely on potions. We are to work closely on patenting the spells I design. We have privacy and access to each other any time of the day or night."

Then she drove the knife in.

"Severus, I am not stupid. You've manipulated me into this situation just so you can get into my knickers and wherever else you can manage, at your convenience. Without any discussion, without any commitment, without any need to consult with me at all."

Severus, an old hand turning an argument in on itself, raised his eyebrows incredulously and replied, "Hermione, even you are not so vain as to think I purposely created this situation with the Muggle families solely to 'get in your knickers' as you so eloquently described …what it is I do."

Hermione considered a moment, then said "No, the need is real, I admit, but I am sure as Sherlock that you manipulated the Headmaster to offer me everything I needed to stay here, worry-free."

"Possibly, he replied smoothly, "but, in fairness, I hardly think that showing a proprietary interest in your welfare constitutes…"

He was cut off immediately by a red-faced Hermione

"Proprietary? You do not OWN me, Severus Snape, and your interest in me has NOTHING to do with propriety. I had the bruises to prove that. Ever since you took my virginity…"

"You gave me your virginity, Miss Granger. Actually, you begged me to take it," Severus said evenly, his dark eyes angry. "You wanted me to fuck you long before I was aware of it."

Hermione refused to be cowed by the truth of his statement and snapped, "Well, let's just chalk that up to my burgeoning sexuality, and my curiosity to know if my snarky potions professor could and would fuck me. "

Severus smirked unpleasantly, "He could and did, as well as other things."

Hermione flushed, but she couldn't back down. She forged on.

"That being what it may, it was you who said not to expect anything more from you than the fulfillment of my sexual desires. It was you who implied you did not want to have any other type of relationship. I left you alone. Then you took it upon yourself to seduce me …"

"I did not seduce you, Miss Granger. You asked me to come to you…you wanted me."

"You seduced me, damn it!" Hermione yelled at him, stomping her foot.

At this point, Severus was glad he had placed a Silencing charm on the office. He had no desire to inform the entire school that he was fucking Hermione.

"You got in my head, knew what to say and how to say it at a time I was afraid, and lonely and apprehensive. At a time when you knew I was sexually frustrated, and you came, and you had your way with me, without any thought of kindness or tenderness. You used my body like I was some kind of whore …"

Severus stiffened at this description. A tightness hit his chest and he fought the urge to throttle her for letting her mouth wrap around such words in relation to herself.

Hermione continued, on a roll.

". . . and left me alone to lick my wounds in the morning. Of course you sent me some healing salve, most likely to cover up the damage you'd done in case I came to my senses and realized that you had practically raped me…"

Severus almost lost it. His voice was tight with controlled anger.

"You invited me! You undressed yourself knowing I intended to have you. I even told you I how I felt, how I planned to possess you…you knew I was angry. I told you it would it hurt. I wasn't gentle when I put you to the wall…and yet, you never said no, you never said stop. You had every opportunity to stop me. But no, you told me to fuck you when I was holding back…you used your body, your belly to make me react…don't blame this all on me, Hermione. It wasn't rape. It was no where near rape! It was consensual. You were dying for me to take you, just the way I took you. And I did. I can't help it that your desire for me makes me feel …"

His voice died away for a moment, then picked up…much softer than before.

"I've never considered you a whore…ever. Perhaps a bit bizarre in your choice of whom to lose your virginity to…but never a whore…or even someone to use…though I did use you…like you used me…"

Hermione looked at the man who had taken her apart, and put her back together as a whole woman. He had all but confessed he felt…something for her. She had to know.

"How do I make you feel?" Hermione demanded of the Potions master.

Severus remained mute, looking mutinous.

"How do I make you feel, Severus? Answer me damn it. You owe me that much honesty at least," Hermione said, staring at him intently.

Severus returned her stare, his black eyes unreadable. She wasn't going to turn away. He sighed, defeated.

"It doesn't make any sense for me to answer that particular question, Hermione, the reason being that someone like me could never have someone like you…permanently. Even now, my conscience troubles me . . . if Voldemort knew about you, he would kill us both. Only my skill at Occlumency has kept you safe. I'm not afraid to die…often I prayed for death. Before you. Over this past year, sometimes the only thing that held me together when I was in the hospital wing breaking my own bones from seizures caused by the Cruciatus curse, was the thought of possibly having you again. To hear you say you desired me, to see your eyes full of passion for me, to feel your body accepting me without judging me. I wanted to relive that experience, your passion, your pleasure, your beauty at least one more time before I died. And so, I lived."

Severus knew he had just given himself away, and said what he never wanted to tell her, knowing that her Gryffindor heart would soon activate in a way he wanted desperately, but didn't want, for her sake. He had to make her see his reasoning.

"Hermione, the only reason I said I wanted nothing more, was to protect you from the hell that is my life. Potter and I have this much in common, and that is those who are close to us have an unfortunate tendency to die, or at least be targeted for death. To have your young life snuffed out because of my desire for you would be the hardest blow of all. I wouldn't care if the whole wizarding world spiraled down to hell itself, if it meant sparing you."

Hermione drew a deep shuddering breath as she looked at the man before her, his eyes desperate for understanding. Her heart felt too big for her body. He continued.

"I've told you before, Hermione, you are an incredible woman. You are also a passionate one. You are meant for a life of accomplishment, and of love. I don't want you taken from this world, you are the beauty of it. I want you to marry for love, have brilliant children and die at a ripe old age as an icon, a Muggle-born witch who changed the face of the wizarding world. Your name listed in history books. This will never happen with me. Ever."

He saw it in her eyes. The breaking. The realization. No. No. He had to go, to get away from her before things were said that could never be taken back.

Severus turned and walked toward the door, unwarding it.

"I have to go Hermione," he said, his back stiffly turned to her.

"Don't, Severus. Wait…"

Hermione ran to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He removed it gently, but quickly.

"Hermione, we can't do this anymore. If you need release, find someone else, someone less violent, less possessive. Someone who will be tender with you, someone who will make you happy, and keep you safe from the darkness that surrounds me. I won't come to you anymore, Hermione Not for that. Not for you. I won't invade your thoughts. Anything else that you require, I will do, if it is in my power to do. It has been beautiful, Hermione, believe me it has…but I realize now, even in small but passionate doses, your beauty isn't meant for me."

Severus walked out the door and into the dungeon corridor. Hermione tried to follow.

He held up his hand. "Don't," he said warningly. "Just don't."

Hermione, respecting his wishes, stood silently and watched him go.

* * *

Severus walked slowly back to his own, cold, rooms. His soul felt empty. He felt as if nothing good had ever been in his heart. The welcome blackness descended, and his Dark Mark burned. He was glad of it now. Pain would be much better than this. And death would be better than pain.

* * *

Hermione watched Severus until his black-robed frame blended with the distant darkness. A single, reluctant tear fell as she retreated back into her office, and slowly closed the door.

* * *

A/N: There you go…the realization and accusation by Hermione, the confession from Severus, the resulting breaking of hearts, trashing of hope, yadda yadda, yadda … BUT I promise you all, Severus will NOT become a pudding pop. He has some dark places inside him that will never see light. I think even love would only temper him. He is what he is. Also, there was no actual incantation for an enlargement spell in the HP Lexicon, so once again I opted to the latin to English translation. 'Augeo' is latin for grow. _~ Author Notes 2005_

A/N/N: When I wrote this story, I was so ignorant of the Harry Potter spells. I thought I could just make some up in Latin. That's fine if there aren't actual canon spells, but not good if there are. I originally used "Reducto" for the shrinking spell, but we all know that's a spell that blasts things apart. And the Engorgio spell makes things grow. There were also blatant Americanisms I fixed here, but Hermione would never say "you want to get into my pants." Pants are called trousers in England. The appropriate word would be "knickers." I know that now, but not then. Also, I realized Hermione needed to show a bit of backbone and stand up to Snape. I was starting to see her worth as a character. Up to this point, she was simply a convenient sexual partner for the Potions master to pound incessantly. I was starting to mature, a little. Lol. Besides, there had to be more than sex, there had to be some tension. I think I made Snape overcompensate a bit with the "I'm not worthy" line. Lol. It's used quite a bit in fanfiction. Now, I would write something a bit more complex when entering that domain. It's still quite a useful scenario so don't discount it. You just have to find different ways of expressing it. There's more I can say, but that would be another chapter. I'm still drawing blanks on "Looping" so I thought I might as well upload more of this story. Thanks for reading.


	9. When a Phoenix Sings

**Chapter 9 ~ When a Phoenix Sings…  
**  
Severus wasn't at supper in the Great Hall that evening. Hermione didn't expect him to be. He probably had his meal in his private rooms, unwilling to face her so soon. Still, she couldn't help feeling as if a stone was in her belly every time she glanced at his empty chair. She pushed her pork chop around her plate morosely.

For the first time in her know-it-all life, she had no idea what she should do. There was no book for this. No pages to cross-reference. No footnotes or annotations. A brain could only do so much.

This was a true matter of the heart.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Dumbledore cast a quick glance toward Severus' vacant place at the staff table. His expression was grave, too grave. Hermione suddenly felt a chill grip and release her body, as if one of Hogwarts' ghosts had passed right through her. Something was wrong. She excused herself from the meal.

"Are you feeling all right, Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked, looking concerned as the young witch rose unsteadily from the table. "You look pale as a ghost, dear."

"I'm fine, Madame Pomfrey. Just worked a bit too hard in the office today, I guess. I probably just need a lie-down."

Madam Pomfrey studied her with a critical medi-witch eye.

"All right, dear. But if you continue feeling under the weather, please come to the hospital wing. A dose of Pepper-Up potion will do wonders."

"I will," said Hermione. "Thank you."

She exited the Great Hall through the staff exit and swiftly walked toward the dungeons. Descending into the murky hall, she headed for Severus' office. She paused outside his door. If he were in there, what would she say to him? He had been clear that he wanted to be left alone. She was the last person in the world he wanted to see, now.

Hermione bit her lip, remembering how untrue that had been only two nights ago. She felt a twinge of desire at the memory of his wild possession, and firmly pushed it away. The way it was now, she would never experience his raging passions again. Still, she wanted to know if he were all right. If he asked her to leave, she would. She just wanted to see him.

She knocked on the door lightly. There was no answer. She knocked again, harder this time. Still no reply. He wasn't there. She was about to turn to go, when she decided to try the door handle. The door swung open.

She walked slowly through the familiar space, memories of times spent here arguing over grades and losing points washing over her. She could almost hear his aggravated voice.

"What now, Miss Granger?"

Hermione sighed. How long ago that seemed now. She cautiously walked to the bookcase she knew opened on his private rooms. She picked over the books until she located the one that triggered the hidden doorway. She walked through. A fire was burning low in the fireplace.

"Severus?" she called, "Severus, are you here?"

There was no answer. Cautiously, she headed for what she thought was his bedroom. She pushed open the door slowly, noting the huge four-poster bed that dominated the room, draped in Slytherin colors. It reminded her of the bed they shared at the cottage. She glanced around the sparsely decorated room, and noticed his robes discarded on the floor.

That was unlike him. He was usually quite fastidious when it came to his garments…unless something else occupied his attentions. It was then she knew he was not in the castle.

* * *

Hermione found herself in front of the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. She hesitated, debating whether or not to disturb the Headmaster. Severus was probably fine. He probably just needed to get away for a while.

Probably.

At least she had a feasible reason to want to know his whereabouts since they were to work together. The Headmaster would know if he had left the premises. He knew everything about what went on at Hogwarts, it seemed. She took a deep breath, hoping it would dispel the visual evidence of the worry she felt. After all, she was just asking about a fellow staff member. She looked at the gargoyle.

"Bouncing Sugar Beanie Babies," she said.

Somehow, the password wasn't funny anymore.

The gargoyle jumped aside, giving her access to the spiral stairs leading to Dumbledore's office. She mounted them and took the winding walk to the top floor. Dumbledore's door was closed. She knocked.

"Come in, Miss Granger," called Dumbledore's voice. "I've been expecting you."

Hermione pushed open the door and entered the office. The portraits on the wall looked at her with interest and whispered to each other in hushed tones.

Dumbledore was, as usual, seated behind his desk. He rose as she entered and gestured to a chair.

"Please sit down, Miss Granger," he said.

Hermione sat tersely on the edge of the chair, hands folded. She looked at the Headmaster.

"I wanted to ask you…" she began.

"Where Severus is," he said, completing the sentence for her.

"Yes," she replied, wondering how he knew.

"Tonight at supper, I noticed you looking at Professor Snape's chair. I assumed you were wondering where he was," Albus said kindly.

"I noticed you looking at his chair too, Headmaster," Hermione replied. "You didn't look…yourself."

Albus lowered his head for a moment, then looked back at her.

"Yes, Hermione," he replied. "I'm concerned about Severus. He was Summoned earlier today by Voldemort."

Hermione's heart tightened in her chest.

"No," she breathed, "not today…"

Dumbledore looked sympathetic.

"I'm afraid we won't be seeing Professor Snape for several days," said Dumbledore, his demeanor solemn, his blue eyes devoid of twinkle. "Voldemort often summons him on the weekends, imagining his absence won't be so noticeable if he takes a personal leave on Friday afternoon and returns before classes on Monday."

Hermione sat in silence, feeling as if the world was closing in on her. It was hard to breathe. Dumbledore removed his glasses, and blinked several times before returning them to his face.

"I truly fear for Severus' life this time, Miss Granger. Voldemort is extremely angry about the escape of the majority of the Muggle families, and his inability to find them. He feels Severus is either withholding information or not trying hard enough to collect the information he needs."

"No," Hermione said again, unable to form an intelligible sentence. Dumbledore continued.

"We have given Severus some information to leak to Voldemort about the Disillusioned necklaces used to transport the families, and how they operate, since we have now made the Port Key bracelets which are activated in a similar manner. We have also given him disinformation about the possible locations of the families. I pray that this is enough, and that Voldemort will still find him invaluable in the execution of his plans. I hope that Severus' strength does not make him finally kill him."

"His strength?" Hermione asked, bewildered. "Why would Severus' strength incur the wrath of the Dark Lord? Doesn't he want strong Death Eaters following him?"

Dumbledore sighed, "The Dark Lord fears strength, even in his most loyal followers. Like most despots, he is paranoid, fearing deception and overthrow on every front. He does not want his Death Eaters too strong, fearing one will attempt to rise from within the ranks to kill him and usurp his power. As a result of this, he prefers to keep his servants loyal through fear of pain and death, rather than trust them to follow him based on conviction or principle. He does not admire strength, only blind obedience.

"Severus is a strong man, and he has proven that strength time and time again, when he continues to answer the Summons, despite knowing only pain and suffering await him even when he has information the Dark Lord can use. Although Voldemort won't admit it even to himself, he fears Severus is the one Death Eater capable of overthrowing his reign. This is the real basis of his constant torture. It is an attempt to break the Potions master's spirit, or to make him run, so he can destroy him outright."

Hermione processed this information. Severus' situation was worse than she imagined. Even if he did everything in his power to please Voldemort, the evil wizard would still torture and abuse him. He would ultimately kill him, she was sure. In Voldemort's eyes, he was too much of a threat. Tears welled up in her eyes. Dumbledore handed her a handkerchief, and waited quietly as the witch wiped at her eyes.

"He means much to you, doesn't he, Hermione? Much more than a fellow staff member," Dumbledore said softly, his eyes on her intently.

"Yes," she breathed.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and folded his hands as he considered the woman, yes woman, in front of him. She was no longer a child. He suspected there was something between her and his Potions master. Something he would leave them to. She was the age of consent after all. He leaned forward.

"Severus is a brave man," he said, "and complicated. He lives a life of deceit, pain and thanklessness for his sacrifices on the part of others. He is haunted by his past, and believes he has no future. There is little in this world to bring him joy."

The Headmaster looked at Hermione thoughtfully.

"I'm not even sure he could handle joy. Or kindness. Or love. As much as he would benefit from the wonderful experiences life allows us, he pushes them away, because he feels it is not his place in this world to be happy. And that is heartbreaking, Miss Granger."

"Yes it is. If anyone deserves to be happy, he does, " Hermione whispered, more to herself than the Headmaster.

She looked up at the Headmaster plaintively.

"What can I do to help him, Headmaster? What can I do?" she said in despair.

Dumbledore looked at her.

"For now, work on the Relaxo spell. Enhance it, make it stronger. In the event that he does return to us alive, he will need that spell to survive the effects of the prolonged use of the Cruciatus curse on his person. Each time he goes back, Voldemort uses longer and longer bursts, knowing full well the agony it will cause him, probably hoping that on his return, the pain, seizures and bone breakage will kill him, so it will not appear to his other followers that he purposely murdered the most useful and obedient Death Eater he has."

"Fine. I will start on the spell immediately. As soon as I get back to my lab," Hermione said, rising from her chair, glad to be able to do something meaningful to help Severus "I will need a special dispensation for using the Unforgivable, Headmaster…"

"It is already given, Miss Granger.

"And I will need…" here Hermione hesitated. "Test subjects."

"Hagrid will be glad to provide rats for that purpose," Albus assured her. Then noting her look of reticence, said softly, "I know you hate to make another creature suffer, Hermione, but everything must serve its purpose for the greater good. Saving Severus' life is for the greater good. He is irreplaceable. We are lost without him."

Hermione nodded, knowing in her heart, that this was true. Without him, they would all be lost. Especially her. If she had to cast an Unforgivable for him, she would. Many times. She steeled herself to her purpose.

"I believe I will go now, Headmaster. I have much to do." she said.

He nodded, studying her intently.

"Yes, you do, Miss Granger. I wish you much success."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said. She turned and hurriedly left the office.

* * *

Dumbledore turned to Fawkes, who had been sitting on her perch, silent the whole while.

"So what do you think of this, old friend?" Dumbledore asked the phoenix, "Severus? Miss Granger?" Fawkes looked at Dumbledore, blinking her beautiful eyes.

Suddenly, she began to sing.

* * *

A/N: I seriously considered ending this story at chapter 8. But I didn't think it would be appreciated by those readers foaming at the mouth for a happy ending. I'm not sure there will be one, (character death is always a nice touch), but I will continue the story until it runs its course. By the way, if ANYONE attempts to send me teddy bears and roses…I will FIND a way to hex them into oblivion! Don't make me get as snarky as Snape, aight? ~ _Author's Notes 2005_

A/A/N: I have never, ever written an HG/SS story without a happy, or happy-as-possible-given-the-circumstances ending. However, I did want to visit that scenario in some manner, so I wrote the angsty "You Promised It Would Be Forever," a story that starts out with Severus and Hermione divorced after Hermione had a miscarriage and lost their son Jacob. Their marriage went downhill, because they married for the sake of the baby and it was a sad situation. Boy, I promised myself I'd never write anything like that again. It was absolutely draining. But, it did have a happy ending and even an interesting side story concerning Ginny Weasley and an original character I created, the poor little rich wizard Percival Hornswallow the third. Maybe the second. Readers liked him and clamored for a happy ending for him as well, so . . . that's what happened. Anyway, the glaring error here is that I made Fawkes a female phoenix. Again, my lackluster knowledge of canon reared its head. No one complained and I was several chapters into the story by the time I realized the error. She didn't appear that much, you know? So I just kept Fawkes female throughout the series. I had the opportunity to fix that here during reposting, but I decided to keep it in as one example of the mistakes a writer can make when writing fanfiction without a firm knowledge of the subject matter. Not to say it still can't be a fun story, but you have to keep an eye out for those details.

Also, I had no idea of the mechanisms of how magic worked in the wizarding world. Could Muggles use Port Keys? Were the keys magical or did the person have to be magical to use them? In this instance, I made the keys magical although the details were never given on how they actually operated. Most readers appear to have been able to suspend belief enough so the use of these items were acceptable. But, a little expansion on that aspect of the story would have been helpful and made for better reading. Again, knowing the subject matter is invaluable. But the upside is, you can't help but to learn more details as you continue to write. So, it's all stuff that helps you grow. Oh, and the teddy bear thing? Someone offered to send me one and roses if I gave Hermione and Severus a happy ending in this story. I really don't like teddies or flowers too much. Lol. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	10. In His Service

**Chapter 10 ~ In His Service  
**  
Upon Apparating into Voldemort's throne room, the first sight Severus saw, other than the reptilian form of the Dark Lord sitting majestically on his throne, holding his wand like a scepter, was Peter Pettigrew.

He was lying on the floor next to his Master's throne, his fat, hairy buttocks exposed and hunching between the thighs of a struggling Muggle girl screaming her revulsion at the top of her lungs. She didn't seem to be much older than Hermione. Severus looked up at the Dark Lord. There was no change in his expression, no reaction to the detestable spectacle before him.

He bowed formally to Voldemort and said, "Greetings, my Lord and Master."

Voldemort extended his skeletal hand, offering it to Severus, who stepped forward, grasped the cold, bony member and kissed it, just above middle knuckle. The Potions master stepped back to his original position and stood at attention, while the screaming continued. He did not react. He could not.

"Just a little gift for my faithful servant," drawled Lord Voldemort, his red eyes focused on Severus. "I can tell you don't approve, Severus. Just because your particular tastes don't run to the . . .ah…carnal…"

Here Voldemort waved his hand toward the copulating couple.

"You can't possibly begrudge Peter his lusty little pleasures. Isn't that right, Peter?"

"Yessss…my…Lord, " the rotund, balding little man grunted as he thrust into the screaming girl. "Thank… you…my…Lord."

He proceeded to roll his victim over, drag her to her knees and hump into her from behind. The girl howled her horror and disgust. The Dark Lord looked down at her.

"The girl is too noisy, Peter," Voldemort said.

Almost lazily, he pointed his wand at the wailing young woman.

"Avada Kedavra,"

The screaming abruptly stopped. But Pettigrew didn't. He continued to hump and thrust into the prone body of the girl for a few minutes more, before he stiffened and groaned, flopping on top of her body. Sweaty-faced, he looked up at his Master and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"That was very good, Master. Thank you. Thank you."

"It is nothing, Peter. A small reward for your service. Now, take it away and give it to Nagini. She hasn't had a good meal in weeks. She's looking a bit piqued."

"Yes, my Lord. Right away, my Lord," Peter said as he stood, pulled up his boxers, and let his robes fall, mercifully covering his hairy body. He then bowed to Voldemort, grabbed the girl's body by one arm and dragged it out of the room.

Severus could have gagged on the sour smell of sex that lingered on the air. The Dark Lord leaned forward, and pointed one long finger at the Potions master.

"What news of the Muggles, Severus?" he lisped, his red eyes slitted in anticipation.

"Well my Lord, I've discovered how the Muggles have been escaping your well-planned attacks. It seems the families were all provided with Disillusioned Port Keys, disguised as necklaces. When attacked, they activated the keys, and they along with all their family members, were transported to a safe house, said to be located somewhere beneath the Carpathian mountain range. I have been discreetly inquiring as to the exact location of the safe house, but apparently, the information is under the Fidelus Charm. I have no doubt that Albus himself is the Secret Keeper.

Voldemort's face contorted in rage.

"Damn Dumbledore! He is forever thwarting me! Crucio!" he screamed, pointing his wand at Severus, who fell to the floor and started writhing in pain.

"This will not do, Severus. I need answers. Give me answers!"

He ended the spell.

Severus lay on the floor, his body shuddering and curling uncontrollably. He was covered in sweat, his hair wet and stuck to the side of his face. He wretched and coughed up a large blood-flecked blob of mucus. The Dark Lord eyed the fallen wizard.

"Get up, Severus. I want answers." He said coolly.

The Potions master gasped, "Yes, my Lord."

He struggled to untwist his body, and forced himself to his knees. He shuddered again, gritting his teeth against the ache tearing through his body. Slowly, painfully, he rose to his feet. He tried to draw in a deep breath, but only managed a few gulps. His black eyes were full of suffering as he met the Dark Lord's gaze.

"A…a…simple spell should be used to identify which Muggles wear the Disillusioned Port Key necklaces," Severus gasped, trying to hold his broken voice steady. "Once the Port Key is discovered, it can be Accioed away, and the Muggle would be unable to escape. Once a Port Key is in your hands, my Lord, you can have a spy use it to transport to the safe house, discover its location and then plan an attack."

The Dark Lord looked thoughtful.

"Simple, but effective plan, Severus. Well done." The Dark Lord crooned softly to the swaying man. "However, I should have been made aware of these keys long before they were put in use. You are slacking, Severus. You know that displeases me…"

"Yes, my Lord. I have failed you. I offer you my unworthy life, my Lord. Take it if you so choose." Severus said, hoping for all he was worth that the Dark Lord would end his pain now. Voldemort considered the Death Eater before him.

"No, Severus. I will not kill you. I still need you. I sense you have no fear of death, so it would not serve as a punishment for you. It would be more of a release. I am not yet ready to release you. But pain, pain always makes an impression. You _will_ do better, Severus," the Dark Lord hissed as he pointed his wand at Severus once more. "I have forty-eight more hours to teach you to do much, much better. Crucio!"

Severus stiffened where he stood, the pain holding him aloft, tearing through his body. His teeth gnashed uncontrollably, and blood gushed from his mouth, pouring from his bitten tongue. Then he fell, his body arching up from the ground while his legs kicked and arms writhed at odd angles, his bones fracturing themselves. The blood in his veins was boiling, he could feel himself cooking from the inside out. The cords of his neck stood out as he strained and buckled. He prayed for it, but the release of death would not come, that blessing was not yet to be his.

* * *

Hermione's lab was not yet ready for experiments. She started with her office, and didn't even begin to work on this room. Books were stacked on the floor, and unopened boxes lined the walls. But all she needed was space, her wand, her advanced Arithmancy and rune texts, and her notes on magical theory. She had went straight to work.

Of the twelve rats Hagrid had provided, the ten remaining were all gathered in one corner of their cage, watching Hermione with glassy eyes full of fear.

Hermione had to apply the Cruciatus Curse at full sustained force on the first rat. It convulsed horribly, screaming in pain. Hermione could only watch with tears in her eyes as the creature writhed around the table, suffering at the end of her wand while she timed the spell. When she ended it, the poor creature continued to convulse. She could hear the small bones cracking, and blood flowed from its mouth. It convulsed almost forty-five minutes before it mercifully died.

Hermione then began to work with ratios of the strength of the curse, compared to the size of the victim, the amount of time the curse was applied with the time it took to be fatal. She began to work out some complicated Arithmancy equations, and made written adjustments to the Relaxo spell, notating every step she took. She disposed of the first dead rat, then took out another struggling creature. It bit and fought for its tiny life, but was no match for the thick gloves that protected Hermione's hands. She set it down on the table and applied the spell as it tried to flee.

Again, the terrible writhing. The screaming. The breaking bones. This time she did not apply the spell as long. The rat convulsed for less time, and instead of dying, took on the glassy-eyed look of a creature no longer aware of its surroundings.

Hermione continued on this way with six more rats, cursing them into various states of suffering. She worked far into the night, attempting to alleviate the pain of the broken animals with adjusted Relaxo spells, having varying degrees of success and failure. It was a quarter to six in the morning, before she flopped in her bed, fully dressed and exhausted. She would have to apply the curse to those same poor animals again later today. She wasn't looking forward to it.

She tried to push the image of Severus suffering like the rats, writhing and foaming at the mouth from her mind. It was horrible. Finally, she fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of casting Unforgivables on small screaming Severuses, who cried out, "Why? Why, Hermione?" as they convulsed and died, one after the other. Then, mercifully the dreams stopped and there was nothing but blackness.

* * *

A/N: Severus is still breathing, for the moment. Next chapter we'll see what kind of shape he comes back in. ~ _Author Notes 2005_

A/A/N: This was my first time writing Voldemort. I wanted to make him immediately repelling and repulsive. What better way than to show him giving Peter Pettigrew a young woman to rape in front of him, then killing her mid-coitus. This made Peter absolutely gross too, for continuing to rape the dead body. Ew. But effective. You knew Voldie was a wizard with no heart. This was also my first time writing how Snape suffered. I didn't like it at all, because of my Snape love, but it had to be done. This was the first time I encountered something unpleasant that was necessary for the story. It became easier after that. Also, Hermione's mind comes into play in this chapter. Again she was growing on me as a person of worth beyond being the object of Snape's lust. I was starting to develop her traits other than being hot for Snape. Her soft-heartedness, her determination, her loyalty, her care, these aspects were beginning to appear. But it took a long time for me to get into Hermione. Wanting to explore her character more, I eventually wrote a fanciful story called, "The Ring" where she is the main character. I mentioned it earlier, not by name, because Raucous is with her. I neglected to say that Snape was "dead" for most of the story and she had to travel to Mu (Lemuria), to return something to his ancestral tomb. But it was "All Hermione, all the time" sprinkled with OC characters, and a different kind of magical world until the ending chapters and inevitable Happily-Ever-After with Snape. It was interesting to write, but very Alternate Universe. She wasn't even in England most of the time. Hermione is an interesting character, but I was only seeing glimmers of her awesomeness at the time of this story.


	11. When an Angel Comes

**Chapter 11 ~ When an Angel Comes  
**

Severus awoke screaming, tongues of fire licking at his body. He danced in agony on a white-hot floor of shifting stone, lava leaking between the undulating seams. Flames surrounded him, seeming to have a hungry life of their own as they consumed him, scorching his body, causing his flesh to bubble, burst and melt from his bones.

He screamed in unearthly agony and tried to gasp for breath, but the terrible heat scored his throat as if he swallowed burning coals. This was it, his judgment. He had died and was in Hell. There was no wonderful oblivion waiting for him. No eternal peace. Only suffering. Eternal torment and suffering.

The stench of his own burning flesh filled Severus' nostrils. He was all blackened bone now, but still he suffered. Still he burned. Acrid smoke rolled from his frame. He ignited, a man made entirely of flame. A howl of misery welled up from his very soul, long and filled with every note of pain he had ever sung in his dark, miserable life.

_Severus!_

He heard a voice calling him.

"Go back!" he screamed as the flames rolled over him.

_Severus, I'm here. I'm here!_

Horror filled his pain-wracked brain. He knew that voice!

"No, go back, please!" he screamed hysterically, flailing his arms of fire "You'll burn!"

The voice was closer now.

_I'm here, Severus. It will be all right._

A sudden coolness washed over him. And relief. The flames died away and he was left in floating in a blessed darkness. He felt whole again, his smoldering flesh and bone restored. He hovered there, in that deep, comforting dark. The scent of jasmine enveloped and soothed him.

_Rest. Rest now…my love._

He drew a long breath, and sank into the oblivion he longed for.

Maybe the gods had forgiven him.

* * *


	12. At His Bedside

Chapter 12 ~ At His Bedside

**_Late Sunday Night_**

It wasn't the oblivion that Severus longed for, but he was definitely in a better place than he was fourteen hours ago when Hermione found his broken, convulsing body on the floor of his bedroom mid-afternoon. She screamed through the floo for Albus and Madame Pomfrey, also affectionately known as "Poppy," to come quickly.

Hermione lowered her wand for what felt like the five hundredth time and sank, exhausted, into the chair next to Severus' bed. Poppy patted her shoulder in a motherly fashion.

"He's sleeping now, Miss Granger," the medi-witch said gently. "You should go back to your rooms and get some rest. You've been at it for hours."

Hermione stretched, and rolled her neck several times. She was achy and tired, but not yet ready to leave Severus. What if he woke up sooner than she expected? She wanted to be there in case he needed yet another application of the spell.

"No, thank you," said Hermione tiredly. "I'll just set up a cot in here and catch a few winks…" Here she paused and appealed to a higher authority, ".. if it's all right with you, Headmaster…"

Poppy splayed her hands at Albus in a silent plea to help get Hermione to see reason, but the Headmaster studied the young witch, and the thin, determined line of her mouth and said, "Certainly, Miss Granger. You may stay if you wish."

Poppy indignantly put her hands on her hips and said, "Really, Albus…Miss Granger needs to get her rest…"

"Which she won't do, Poppy, if she is lying awake worrying about what is happening with Severus' condition. She might as well stay here as there. At least she may get some sleep," the Headmaster said, his blue eyes leveled coolly at the medi-witch, implying this was the end of the conversation.

Poppy sighed, "Very well, Albus," and walked away in search of a folding cot, muttering about interfering old codgers and stubborn little know-it-all witches who practiced healing without a license.

* * *

**_Previous Saturday in the Lab_**

Saturday morning, after a few hours rest, Hermione found herself back in the lab with the rats, all of which had relapsed to the painful seizures caused by the Unforgivable. She applied the altered Relaxo spell and the animals ceased their convulsions. She spent a few hours timing how long it took for the animals to relapse between applications, then something popped into place in her brain. She Flooed Madam Pomfrey and asked her if she could come to her lab and help her with a project. Since the hospital wing was happily empty, except for one student whose bones were on the mend, Poppy agreed.

Together they worked on the stricken animals. Hermione waited until one went into convulsions, applied the Relaxo spell and a body bind, at which point, Poppy applied healing spells on the animal's internal injuries and fractured bones.

Hermione observed carefully, and when the tremors became noticeable, she released the body bind, applied another Relaxo spell, and Poppy examined and repaired any damage that ensued, then Hermione bound the animal again. Each recurring seizure and accompanying damage lessened in rate of recurrence and applications of the spells were applied less frequently, until finally all the affected animals were sleeping peacefully, with no visible effect of the Cruciatis recurring.

After checking the animals with her wand, and finding them in good shape, Poppy was thrilled and asked for the instructions for the Relaxo spell immediately.

"Miss Granger, Albus was right. You most certainly are the brightest witch of the age," the medi-witch bubbled as she Flooed back to the hospital wing to check on her charge, and to practice the new spell written on parchment that she clutched to her bosom like her first-born child.

Hermione gave the comment a weak smile, and set to re-writing her notes and findings in a more legible hand. She looked at the peacefully sleeping rats and gave a sigh of relief. She only had to calculate the ratio of spell applications necessary to treat a man, rather than a rat. Then she would wait for Severus.

* * *

**_Earlier that Sunday_**

On Sunday, Hermione took up vigil in Severus' private rooms. She left the bookcase open to monitor his office, in case he should Apparate there. She spent the day browsing through his books, looking up anxiously at any slight noise that caught her ear and pacing back and forth nervously. The Headmaster had said that Voldemort sent him back before Monday morning classes, so if he were coming back…it would be soon. If he were coming back.

While sifting through Severus' library, Hermione found a Muggle book on psychology. She was surprised to find this in his library at first, but recalling conversations she had with Severus at 12 Grimauld Place, she remembered he was quite well-rounded and so, it wasn't strange he would have such a book among his reading material.

As she leafed through the book, she found it had a "sex glossary." Curious, she read through the list of definitions. Upon reading a particular entry, she froze. Then slowly re-read the entry again.

**Masochism**_ - Masochism is a form of sexual gratification in which an individual is sexually aroused by either the threat or enactment of pain or humiliation and degradation. This might involve whipping, beating, bondage, submission to and by a more dominant sexual partner._

Hermione stared at the page with her mouth open. Severus had warned her from the first that he wasn't a gentle man, and the idea of that had turned her on. In fact, a good part of her attraction to him was that she secretly did consider him dangerous, and had known or at least dreamed that he would be a dominating, powerful lover. And she had wanted every inch of that power when he gave it to her. It had hurt, but she had loved it.

"Gods…I'm a masochist," she breathed.

But the idea of being whipped or beaten by Severus did not excite her in the least. Nor did the idea of being humiliated or degraded, though Merlin knows she had enough of that when she was his student. She had hated it verbally, so figured, in all probability, she would despise it physically. But the idea of maybe being spanked during sex, or being tied up in bed and at his questionable sexual mercy gave her a guilty little twinge. And she loved when he called her wanton, called her weak, and told her…oh Circe's sweet pigs.

Why was she thinking like this? Severus wanted nothing more to do with her. All in all, she realized now, she would have been perfectly happy to have him as a secret lover, without strings. She really wasn't chomping at the bit to settle down with anyone. She had a lot she wanted to do before becoming a wife and mother, if she ever did. Why did she react the way she had? Pride? Possibly. She couldn't take the idea of someone trying to take care of her.

Ron and Harry had practically smothered her during their days together. Her parents argued with her about every choice she tried to make, which led her to move out on her own. She wanted options. True, Severus had found a way to keep her close to him, to give himself easy access to her, but had done so in a way that allowed her to pursue the things that were important to her. He had given her freedom to grow, if under his watchful, lustful eye. Was that so horrible? And still, he gave her options. He wasn't demanding to be her exclusive lover. He wanted her when she wanted him.

Then her mind went back to their last conversation. No, he wanted her. For his own. He didn't say he loved her, but…that much was clear. What else was clear, was that he was afraid. Maybe afraid to say he loved her because of all the myriad implications that simple word possessed. It meant the possibility of more pain in his life. The pain that she'd reject him as the only man in her life. The pain of her accepting him, then leaving him for someone else. The pain of her being killed because of him. The pain of him being killed and leaving her alone. So many possibilities for pain.

Then she thought of his possession of her, the beautiful, intimate things he would say to her as he took her. Maybe that was the way all men talked when having sex, but she couldn't picture Severus, even in the throes of passion, saying something he didn't mean…

That was when she heard the thump.

She dropped the book and ran to Severus' bedroom. He was there, on the floor, convulsing, spittle foaming at his lips. His legs buckled, his body seizing up so severely that his shudders literally lifted him from the ground. His robes were caked with filth and bodily fluids, his hair was matted to his skull. And he was gray, so gray.

Hermione ran to the fireplace, threw in a handful of Floo powder and screamed for Dumbledore and Poppy, before falling to her knees beside him.

"Severus! Severus, I'm here," she said, pulling out her wand. "I'm here! I'm here, Severus. It will be all right."

She cast the Relaxo spell.

Severus' shuddering eased, and he lay there still as death. She gently placed his head on her lap, then tested his pulse. It was so faint. She caressed his dry brow, tears streaming down her face.

She whispered, "Severus don't die. Please, don't die. What would I do without you?"

Severus began to convulse again, and she applied the Relaxo spell again.

"Dumbledore, where are you!" she screamed, as she did her best to cradle the man who meant her whole world.

"Here, Hermione! We're here!" Dumbledore's voice called through the Floo.

She pressed her face to Severus' cold cheek, her warm tears moistening his dry, grey skin.

"Rest. Rest now…my love." she whispered, with only a slight hesitation in her declaration.

And that is what brought her to this moment, lying on a cot in the hospital wing, next to a peacefully sleeping Severus, curtains drawn around the both of them for privacy. Earlier, Poppy had tried to make Hermione leave for a few moments while she applied salve to his broken and bruised body, but Hermione stubbornly refused.

"But my dear," Pomfrey said. "I will have to undress him. It isn't seemly that a young woman of no relation…"

"I've seen him naked before," Hermione said, meeting the medi-witch's eyes firmly. Now was not the time to be coy, or embarrassed. "I'll help you tend him."

Pomfrey looked shocked at first, then appraising. No wonder the girl was so adamant about staying with the Potions master. She should have suspected something more than just concern.

"Very well," she said shortly. "Here, hold this."

She handed Hermione the jar of salve and unbuttoned the ward gown, opening it wide and revealing his body. It was covered in cuts and bruises. The cuts were almost healed from earlier ministrations. Poppy shook her head.

"More scars. The poor dear."

The medi-witch released the body bind, and washed Severus gently, the Muggle way.

"I find that human contact can often speed up the healing process. The patient knows someone is there, providing care. It's comforting," she said as she patted him dry.

Hermione was silent, looking at the body of the man who had given her so much pleasure, lying there, broken and bruised. Poppy reached for the open jar of salve. Hermione slightly pulled it out of reach.

"May I do it?" she asked softly, not taking her eyes from Severus.

The medi-witch hesitated. She looked at the tenderness evident in Hermione's eyes and capitulated.

"Certainly, my dear. Be gentle, and rub it into his skin in a circular motion until it disappears. He will need the entire jar. Call me when you need to turn him over."

Hermione didn't answer her, but moved closer to the sleeping Potions master. She placed the jar on the bed and scooped out a bit of salve, She then rubbed it between her palms to warm it, then applied it gently to his neck and shoulders. Poppy nodded her approval and left her to it.

Hermione worked tenderly over his body, tracing his musculature beneath her hands as she worked the cream into his skin. He was bruised everywhere it seemed, and she didn't hesitate to apply the cream where it was needed. His cock was long, and flaccid. It was unconscious too, not reacting to the smooth motion of her hands over its length. She continued, working the cream into his legs and feet, even where there wasn't heavy bruising, just to be sure.

She didn't call Poppy when it came time to turn him over. She took her time, slowly working her hands under his hip and shoulder, and rolled him gently over, repositioning him to the center of the bed as carefully as she could. His back was horrible. He had been viciously whipped. It was a thick web of healing scar tissue, underscored by purple-black bruising that ran from the shoulders to his calves. She tenderly and meticulously applied the remaining salve, lingering over his back where the worst of the bruising was.

Finished, she again turned him so he was on his back. She wrestled his arms back into the gown, and buttoned it up again. Then, she pulled the sheet over him, and after looking around to be sure no one was observing her, kissed him gently on the mouth before quietly settling into the cot Poppy left for her, her amber eyes focused intently on his face.

"Please be all right, Severus. There's so much I need to tell you." She whispered before closing her eyes, and falling into a light, troubled slumber.

* * *

A/N: I hope the jumping around from the times of day didn't confuse anyone too badly. I thought labeling them might help. Also I have changed the details of this story from PWP to Graphic Sex. If you have any other suggestions for the details describing this fic, please feel free to share them with me. Thanks ~ _Author Notes 2005_

A/A/N: I had intended this story to be a PWP which stands for "Porn Without Plot." There is a LOT of sex in this story at the end, along with an epilogue that details what happens in the final battle, and what becomes of Hermione and Snape. But, something of a plot was developing and so, the change in summary and the beginning of a change in my focus. Just a slight one. I was still heavily sex-oriented, but something else was creeping in. "What Was I Thinking Part 2" was supposed to be the last story following the couple, but I became so comfortable with this characterization. I went on to write seven more stories, making a series that ended when they had their first child. When I stopped the series, I got oodles of complaints about it. But, I thought, "How exciting can their lives be with kids around?" I felt as if I was tied to this series with barbed wire. It was hard to get away from it. Readers were telling me, "I like this new story okay, but when are you going to continue the series?" lol. Just keep that in mind if you are doing a series of connected stories. It can pinhole you.


	13. A Difficult Severus is a Cured Severus

**Chapter 13 ~ A Difficult Severus is a Cured Severus**

The next morning, Hermione was awakened by a barely audible groan. Raising her eyes, she saw Severus' hand lift weakly. She leapt out the cot and was at his side in a moment.

"Severus. Severus?" she breathed, brushing a tangle of morning hair out of her face and gazing down at him intently.

The dark eyes opened and turned toward her.

"Wa….wa…water. Please," Severus croaked through dry, chapped lips.

"Yes…water…yes!" she squeaked.

Quickly rising from the side of her now-conscious patient, Hermione fought through the thick fabric of the surrounding privacy curtain and retrieved a pitcher of water and glass from a nearby table. She returned to his bedside, set the items down and pulled up a chair. Hands trembling, she poured a half glass of water.

Lifting Snape's head slightly, she put the glass to his lips, and tilted it. He drank it down thirstily. As she watched the liquid disappear, she was reminded of their brief interlude during her sixth year. It was very much the same.

When he finished, she carefully placed his head back on the pillows.

His dark eyes fixed upon hers.

"How…long?" he whispered.

"A little less than twenty-four hours," she replied with a smile, her heart feeling as if it might explode with joy. He was all right. He would make it.

Severus closed his eyes as he processed her answer. He was aware of very little pain, only some soreness. It normally took several weeks before he felt this good after suffering the Dark Lord's tortures. One day? It was amazing.

He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. No, she was amazing. She had worked this miracle, he was sure of it as he noted the dark circles under her eyes and the bird's nest falling around her face. She hadn't brushed her hair for days which was a sure sign that she had been focused on some project to the exclusion of all else. He closed his eyes again and swallowed.

"Thank you,' he whispered before dropping back off to sleep.

Hermione stared at him for a long while. He was alive. Alive. And they had found an effective treatment for curing the recurring effects of the Cruciatus Curse quickly.

Suddenly remembering where she was, Hermione hurried to tell Poppy of Severus' return to consciousness. The medi-witch rushed in and gave him a once-over with her wand, the tip glowing with a bright blue light as it passed over his body. Hermione watched her intently, holding her breath.

With a satisfied grunt, Poppy then pulled down the bed sheet, opened Severus' gown and examined his bruises and cuts. The bruising had healed nicely overnight, only a few reddened welts remained. She quickly ran her hands over his body. His cock twitched, Hermione noticed, a little relieved.

Poppy expertly rolled him over, examined his back, then rolled him back, buttoned up his gown, and covered him again with the sheet.

"Very good work, Miss Granger. Very good work," she said, smiling. "It seems that our Potions master is definitely out of danger. Which means he will become quite unbearable in a very short time. He always does when he's feeling better. Another indication of improved health, I might add," she said with a grim little smile. Hermione allowed herself to breathe again, delighted.

Poppy's battles with Severus in the hospital wing were legendary. The professor hated it there and preferred to convalesce in his private rooms, away from annoying visitors, bland, tasteless meals, and rubbernecking, bed-ridden students who wasted no time spreading rumors of his impending demise around Hogwarts proper as soon as they were released. His students were always disappointed when he swooped, as snarky and bad-tempered as ever, into the Potions classroom.

"I thought he was dead," they'd hiss angrily at one another.

This always amused him before he assigned three feet or more of parchment on what was covered in his absence, due next class, of course.

Yes, Severus was a hard case to have for a patient. As soon as he was able to sit up without assistance, he was ready to "retreat to the batcave" as Poppy described his return to the dungeons. The ensuing battle was always a good fight, with Poppy managing to squeeze another three or four days of rest out of him before folding. But looking at his progress this morning, she was relatively sure he would be screaming for release on the morrow. It was amazing, really.

She turned to Hermione.

"Now, young lady, that your Potions master has been snatched from the precipice, I expect you to go down to your rooms, get a shower, wash your hair and get some food in your belly."

"But…" Hermione protested.

"No. No arguments this time, Miss Granger. Severus is out of danger, and you can return to your duties. You can visit him later, after you have seen to yourself."

"But, Dumbledore.." she tried again, weakly.

"I will inform the Headmaster of Severus' quick recovery. Now you go." Poppy snapped with finality.

Hermione finally caved in. She really could use a nice, hot shower and good hair washing. Not to mention something to eat. She turned to the medi-witch.

"All right, but if there is any change…" she began

"I will let you know directly. Now, out of my hospital wing, Miss Granger. There's only room for one healer here," she winked at the young witch, "though I believe you would be a wonderful addition to our field. Outstanding."

Hermione smiled. Giving Severus one more joyful look, she exited the ward, heading for her rooms.

"Hmm," she thought as she stood on a moving stairwell, "maybe I can take another minor in healing. It's very rewarding work."

She continued down the long, dark corridor, deep in thought.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey's prediction about Severus was very astute, but sadly lacking in timing. He was complaining about the broth by evening. Sitting up in the bed, scowling, with his arms crossed, he stubbornly refused to open his mouth again after tasting the first spoonful of soup.

"Severus, come now," Poppy cajoled, waving the spoon under his nose tantalizingly, "you have to eat something to regain your strength."

Severus scowled harder and said, "Madam, if I want water, I'll drink water. That tasteless slop you're trying to toss down my throat will keep me weak as a kitten." He pointed one long accusing finger at the aggravated medi-witch. "I know what you're trying to do. You are trying to keep me imprisoned here. I won't stand for it. Now, bring me something with meat and vegetables in it. Immediately."

Poppy lifted pleading eyes to Dumbledore, who had been standing by silently, watching the stand-off with a droll expression. Behind the half-moon spectacles, his blue eyes twinkled merrily. His Potions Master was back and in good form as far as he could see. Attempting to mollify the medi-witch, he said, "Severus, be reasonable."

Severus turned his black eyes to meet the Headmaster's blue ones evenly.

"Not meaning to be disrespectful, Headmaster, but I have been recovering from the Cruciatus Curse in this ward for several years now. I know when I am ready to eat. I am ready to eat, not suck on soup…bad soup at that."

Albus was about to reply when the curtain parted, and Hermione entered. Her face lit up with delight at seeing the disgruntled Severus sitting up in bed. And scowling.

"Miss Granger, thank goodness," Poppy said, rising and pushing the bowl of broth and spoon into the startled witch's hands, "maybe you can get him to eat something."

Hermione looked down at the soup uncertainly. It looked like dirty soap water.

"Er…" she started before Severus cut her off.

"I am perfectly willing to eat something. Just not that," he said stubbornly.

"Well," said Hermione carefully, "it really doesn't look very appetizing…"

"It doesn't matter how it looks, Miss Granger. It is nutritious, that's all that matters," Poppy snapped, miffed that she didn't find an ally in Hermione.

"Hardly, Madam. You may have made me swallow that swill when I was an invalid and unable to defend myself, but as you can see, I am very much aware of what you would have me consume, and I highly protest this disregard for my preferences. I will not eat that. And if you are as concerned about my health as you insist you are, you will get me some soup with meat and vegetables immediately. That is all I have to say on this matter!" he said with a snap. He closed his mouth tightly, reminding Hermione of a stubborn child.

"Fine!" said Poppy, throwing her arms in the air in exasperation, "I will have a house-elf bring you up some soup from the kitchens. If you get irritated bowels, don't blame me."

She slapped her apron for emphasis, then stalked away.

Hermione placed the soup down on the table, turning her head away from Severus so he wouldn't see her grin. He was as disagreeable as ever. She couldn't be happier.

"Well, Severus," Albus said, looking from Hermione to the Potions Master and back again. "It seems Miss Granger's efforts on your behalf have paid off handsomely."

"Madam Pomfrey helped a great deal, Headmaster," Hermione demurred, slightly embarrassed of the praise. "Without her, I wouldn't have been able to find a solution."

"Your modesty is commendable, Miss Granger, " Albus replied, looking kindly over his glasses at her, "but the fact remains that Poppy simply did what she usually does in this situation. It was your intellect, dedication and determination that got our Potions master out of danger so swiftly. We are in your debt."

Hermione blushed and dropped her eyes.

"Yes, Miss Granger," Severus said, his dark eyes studying the young witch, "I am very much in your debt. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Professor," she replied softly.

A long silence followed as their eyes met.

Albus cleared his throat. Both Hermione and Severus broke out of their reverie, and looked at him.

"I must be going," the Headmaster announced. "I am delighted at your quick recovery Severus, and look forward to seeing you back at work."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Severus replied.

Dumbledore nodded at Hermione. "Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded back. "Headmaster."

With a smile, Albus turned and fought his way through the privacy curtains. They were alone. Hermione turned back to Severus.

"May I sit down?" she asked timidly, half afraid he was going to dismiss her.

Severus nodded toward the chair next to his bed.

"Certainly," he replied.

Hermione sat, clasping her hands together nervously as he watched her expectantly. After a moment, Severus said impatiently, "Well, are you going to sit there like a voiceless doxy all evening or do you have something to say?"

Ooh. He was still a bastard. And before she could stop herself, she told him so.

He smirked in satisfaction.

"You have an interesting bedside manner, Miss Granger. Have you considered minoring in Healing? You could curse your patients back to health," he said curtly.

Hermione's fists clenched and unclenched on her lap. Her amber eyes flashed dangerously. Severus enjoyed her display of temper."

"You…you…you…Slytherin!" she spat, too angry for words.

"Yessss. That I am, Miss Granger. That I am."

The purr was back. Hermione was too ticked-off to appreciate it, however.

She opened her mouth to say something, when there was a small pop. Hermione turned to see a house elf standing near the bed, holding a bowl of steaming soup in its hands. The soup looked delicious, full of chicken and vegetables. A savory aroma filled the air.

Hermione took the bowl from the elf, then did a double-take.

"Eli!" she said, surprised and pleased to see the house elf again. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes," growled Severus, "What _are_ you doing here, Eli?"

The house elf cowered under the Potion master's disapproving glare.

"Eli was concerned about Master," the house-elf said, dipping his head, "When Master did not return to the manor to give his weekly instructions, Eli came to Hogwarts to seek Master out. To see if Master was in need of Eli."

The house-elf's large green eyes shimmered wetly as he looked at Severus, whose mouth was drawn in a thin line at the elf's display of affection and concern.

"When Master was not in his rooms, Eli asked Dumbledore where Master was. Very bad. Very bad."

The elf's lip trembled.

"Dumbledore said Eli could stay if he wished, to wait for Master. And Eli did, wanting to be of service…"

The elf smiled broadly then.

"And Master returned. And Master's Best Secret made him well. Now Eli can serve Master soup and get instructions, and tell all others that Master is fine.'

"Master's Best Secret?" Severus said darkly.

The elf clapped his hands over his mouth, horrified he had revealed his pet name for Hermione.

"He means me, Severus," Hermione said, looking kindly on the horrified elf.

Severus glared at the little creature, whose terrified eyes looked up at him. The poor elf was cringing, waiting for the outburst. Hermione was watching him too, her eyes begging him not to be cruel to the little creature.

Severus sighed.

"Return to the manor, Eli. I will be fine. But…we will talk later," he said sharply.

The elf almost slumped in relief.

"Yes, Master. Eli will return to the manor. Eli is most happy you are not dead, Master. You is kind to house-elves, sir."

Severus wished Eli would just go. He didn't need all this affectionate groveling.

"Go now, Eli," he grumped, waving his hand agitatedly.

"Yes, sir," the little elf replied.

He turned to Hermione with a sly smile and mouthed, "Good-bye, Master's Secret," before disappearing with a pop.

Severus turned accusing eyes on Hermione.

"Master's Best Secret?"

Hermione stirred the soup.

"What is this about, Hermione?" Severus asked impatiently, reverting to her given name in his anger.

Hermione looked up at him.

"Promise me you won't punish Eli first," she said stubbornly.

Severus looked surprised.

"Punish Eli? Why would I…oh never mind. Fine. I won't punish him. Now tell me."

Hermione lifted up a spoonful of delicious looking vegetables.

"Don't you want your soup?" she asked, hoping to stall.

"No. It's too hot. You can feed it to me when it cools. Now tell me," Severus replied imperiously.

Hermione sighed.

"It's a name he gave me, the night I visited you…at the manor, when I found out you were housing the Muggle families."

Severus looked interested.

"Continue," he said.

"Well, he was the elf I persuaded to tell me how to find you that night. He said he only did it because I was good for you. He said he kept all his Master's secrets. And I was your best secret."

Severus thought about this. He had never known a house elf to take an interest in his Master's personal affairs. But then again, he hadn't been aware of Eli's affection for him either. How did he know about Hermione anyway? Extraordinary. He would definitely have to talk with the house elf. It seemed there was more to him than met the eye.

"And then?" he encouraged her to go on.

"And then, I found you in the library. And we…we talked…"

Here Hermione flushed with the memory of Severus' crude attempt at seducing her…and making his offer of availability, as well as his declaration he would have her again. Her belly leapt. He had been right.

"Then I left, and met him again, by the front door."

"Is there anything more?" Severus inquired, his eyes studying her face intently for any sign of deception.

"He said he thought our meeting didn't go well, and I told him I thought…" her voice trailed off.

"You thought what?" Severus asked, his brow back to its familiar arch.

Hermione squared her shoulders and looked him directly in his eyes.

"I told him I thought his Master was one big, bloody, over-sexed git, who I didn't want to lay eyes on again," she said, lifting her chin defiantly, still cradling the bowl of soup in her hands.

Severus looked at her, a strange expression on his face.

"Is that all?" he asked her.

"No," Hermione replied, dropping her eyes from his. "He said I ought to think again."

Remarkable. A house elf pleading his Master's case to a woman he obviously thinks is good for him. Just remarkable. Ten points to Snape Manor.

"And did you think again?" Severus asked her softly.

"Obviously, since you fucked me raw against the wall of my living room," she spat out, then clasped one hand over her mouth in horror at the vehemence and vulgarity of her answer.

Severus simply looked at her. His eyes were unreadable.

"Feed me my soup, please," he said

Her face bright red, Hermione scooped up some soup onto the spoon, and offered it to him. Severus opened his mouth, and she slid it in. He closed his mouth on the spoon gently, and she slid the spoon from between his lips. She didn't take her eyes off his lips.

Severus watched her as he chewed slowly. Damn, that soup was good. He swallowed. Hermione still looked at his mouth, the empty spoon half-raised.

Severus looked in her mind. She was kissing him, passionately. He pulled out quickly. He didn't need to see that.

Severus cleared his throat, and Hermione started as if awakened from a dream.

"Er…more?" Severus asked, eyebrows raised, dark eyes meeting hers.

"Oh…yes." She replied, filling the spoon again and lifting it to his mouth.

This continued until the bowl was finished. Hermione fished in her pocket for a tissue, and dabbed at his mouth, as he looked at her, amused.

"There was a little soup on the corner of your mouth," she explained weakly, as she realized what she was doing. Babying Severus Snape. If anyone had told her she'd be doing this five years ago, she would have hexed them. Plain and simple.

Severus nodded. "Thank you," he said, with a bit of a smirk at her discomfiture. He felt full and sleepy. His eyelids started to droop.

Hermione, noticing his tiredness, pulled the empty bowl to her breast, and stood up. Severus' eyes opened again and looked up at her.

"You're tired," she said, looking down at him, "I should go."

Severus nodded sleepily.

She sat the empty bowl on the table.

"Here, let me help you lie down," she said, reaching around his shoulders and helping him to slide down into the bed. This brought her face very close to his, so close she could feel his heat. He could smell her jasmine-scented hair. She flushed as he locked his eyes on her quietly as he slipped into position.

Hermione stood up. "Good night, Severus," she said, starting to turn away.

"Hermione," Severus called to her in a low voice.

"Yes, Severus?" she answered, her amber eyes meeting his.

"You didn't come here tonight to argue with me, and feed me soup, did you?" he asked, his eyes half-lidded and lazy.

"No," she admitted. "I wanted to see…if I could talk to you…"

He sleepily waved his hand at her.

"You saved my life. The least I can do is talk to you. We will talk, I assure you. Go get some rest. You deserve it."

"Yes," she replied, "Thank you, Severus. Good night."

"Good night," he replied.

She slipped out the curtain and was gone.

* * *

Severus lay there, letting welcome sleep wash over him. He felt good. Very good. He relaxed and let the sandman come. The last image in his mind was that of Hermione's thought of kissing him. His last thought was it shouldn't and couldn't happen.

* * *

A/N: I'm starting to get a little thirsty…how about you all? Ice cold, ice cold. * g * Hmm, ever hear the quote "turnabout is fair play"? Please keep reading, and thank you all for the reviews. This story would have been over long ago if not for them. *** ~ _Author Notes 2005_

A/A/N: Ah, a little interaction and a little sexual tension. In the original, instead of calling Poppy "Poppy" I made the error of calling her Pomfrey. I'm not sure if this was because I didn't realize her name, or if I was using the surname like for Dumbledore, Snape etc. So, I fixed that in this chapter. Technically, I think one should stick to using one name in a story unless it's in dialogue, just for continuity. Not set in stone, however


	14. Honesty Can Be an Aphrodisiac

**Chapter 14 ~ Honesty Can Be an Aphrodisiac  
**  
Severus managed to escape Madame Pomfrey's clutches a day and a half later. His progress was phenomenal. He was able to get out of bed and walk quite well after breakfast the morning following Hermione's visit, which was the catalyst for a blazing row between he and Poppy.

Severus, ignoring the medi-witch's continued attempts at diet restrictions, had a sumptuous breakfast of sausage, eggs, beans, toast with butter and honey, and a large glass of pumpkin juice brought up from the kitchen via Eli. Poppy was mortified, and tried to remove the remainder of the offending food, to which Severus heartily objected. A tug of war ensued, which ended with most of the food on Poppy's apron. After a quick Scourgify, Severus demanded his robes and wand be brought to him.

"You do not need your robes in the hospital ward, Severus. You are still my patient and will wear the standard gown that all patients wear," Poppy said with exasperation.

Severus stood beside the bedside, the gray button-down gown falling just above his knees, exposing his pale legs and bare feet. He looked down at his exposure, then looked at Poppy blackly.

"This is ridiculous. Obviously, this gown was not designed for a wizard of my height. It is positively undignified. I can't walk about like this. And I refuse to go diving for my bed every time someone walks by."

Poppy pointed her wand at Severus' gown and muttered a spell. The gown lengthened to ankle length.

"Better?" Poppy asked, a slight grin on her face.

Severus plopped down on the edge of the bed, crossed his arms and looked sullen. He didn't answer her at first, then said…"What about my wand. I can at least have that, can't I?"

Poppy snorted, "So you can summon your robes and leave without being properly discharged? I don't think so, Severus."

Severus looked at the medi-witch with his best glare.

"Poppy, I do not need to be here. I am fine. I am eating, I am walking, and I am not in pain. There has been no recurrence of seizures."

Seeing Poppy stony demeanor, he sighed and continued in an annoyed tone, "I need to get back to my classes. Merlin only knows who Albus has there, mucking up my lesson plan," he said resentfully. "Surely you don't want have your ward filled with the victims of a potions accident that I could have been avoided by my presence."

"I'll take my chances," Poppy said dryly, "although, I believe the chances of your potions class being blown to bits is highly unlikely. Professor Binns is currently the substitute. More than likely he is regaling your students with the History of Potions. The worst danger they are in is of bumping their foreheads on the desks as they nod off."

"Professor Binns? Albus!" Severus roared.

For the rest of the day Severus was in a black mood. The Headmaster visited him and tried to allay his concerns about Professor Binns, but Severus continued to rage and sulk, and rage some more. Hermione came up to visit, but his mood was so horrible, that she left early and spent the rest of the day setting up her lab and designing a "Spells and Potions Wish List" to owl to commercial spell distributors, vendors and wholesalers, in order to get an idea what the market demands were, and where to focus her initial efforts.

That evening after supper, she stopped by to visit Severus again. He was sitting on the side of the bed, utilizing the table as a desk, busily marking parchments with a red quill. He went about the task quite savagely, and Hermione was sure that his scoring was based more on his bad temper, than actual errors on the part of his students.

"Hello, Severus," Hermione said, watching as he drew a particularly vicious line through a sentence. Severus grunted an acknowledgement.

She sat down in the little chair left for visitors, and looked at the Potions Master a bit apprehensively, before attempting small talk.

"How was your da…" Hermione started, but stopped upon seeing Severus' glower focus on her, "Never mind," she said, retracting the question quickly. Severus returned to marking parchments. She tried again.

"I see that you've managed to have your work brought up to you," she said, lamely.

Severus sighed and put the quill down. He sat back on the bed, and turned to look at Hermione, his face screwed up with annoyance.

"Very astute of you, Miss Granger," he said, sarcasm literally dripping from his words. Then he sighed as he looked at the stack of parchments. "A pitiful attempt on the part of Albus and Poppy to get my mind off of leaving this—this—curtained prison. I will not stay here another day, even if I have to walk to the dungeons in this deplorable dressing gown. I am fine, and it is a waste of time and resources for me to be sequestered here when I have work to do."

Hermione simply nodded. She didn't want to say anything that might spark him off.

A short silence ensued, then she ventured, "Yes, you look quite well now. A far cry from when you returned Sunday…"

Severus considered her for a moment.

"Thanks to you," he said quietly, his dark eyes boring into hers.

Hermione felt warmth filling her belly as he looked at her with those eyes. Those eyes that had held such dark fire when he possessed her. Such pleasure. She swallowed and looked away.

"So, Miss Granger, how did you spend your day?' he asked in a lighter mien.

Hermione was relieved that the topic had turned to something more manageable. She told him about her progress in the lab, and the wish list she had designed. He listened with interest, his eyes never leaving her face as she spoke animatedly about the possibilities that lay ahead once the lists were returned.

"A wish list," Severus mused. "A very good idea, Miss Granger…it will allow us to focus our energies on producing products that will bring quick returns. Well done."

Hermione blushed with pleasure at his praise.

"Thank you," she said, beaming despite herself.

"It is not empty praise, Miss Granger. You are applying yourself to the task at hand with your usual enthusiasm and saving us valuable time. Without this 'wish list,' our efforts would have been tantamount to blundering around in the dark. You have provided an adequate light switch. Your brilliance should always be acknowledged."

Hermione's face darkened, "Well, that would have been welcomed when I was a pupil in your classes."

Severus sighed.

"Miss Granger, you need to get over that. If I had been fawning all over you like your other teachers, you, in all probability would not be the determined young woman you are. Overt favoritism weakens character, things come too easy, the recipient becomes too lax having everything handed over on a platter, deserved or not. Your intelligence was a breath of fresh air in my class, but to focus on your abilities would have lowered the moral of other, less gifted students, who had to struggle through. I couldn't allow that. And I couldn't allow you to feel you could breeze through life on your intellect alone. Intelligence is not enough."

Here, Severus paused for breath. Hermione was staring at him in amazement at this explanation of his treatment of her. She didn't know what to think. Severus continued.

"You had to acquire strength of character, courage, determination and conviction of your own worth, without requiring the toadying of others in order to validate your successes and cushion your failures. You are quite well balanced, Miss Granger. You do not flaunt your capabilities. You do not babble on about the greatness of your accomplishments. You do not take your gifts for granted, or use them to acquire fame and adoration. You seek knowledge for its own reward, applying yourself to the task at hand, and seeing it through to the end. That was my hope for you, that you would develop these traits, and become a force to be reckoned with, a Muggle-born witch who would cause every prejudiced pureblood to question his or her beliefs about their own innate superiority…" Severus' voice dropped low with intensity. "And you have fulfilled that hope beyond my expectations."

Hermione finally remembered to breathe. She looked at the Potions master, the man who for many years was the bane of her existence. Cold, aloof, cruel, hurtful, and a Muggle-hater were a few of the nicer words she would have used to describe him. If only she had known…no, it was better that she didn't know, or his conditioning wouldn't have been effective.

A swell of strong, aching desire rose inside her as she faced this man, who seemed to always have had her best interests in his heart. She wanted to throw herself into his arms, and feel him respond. She wanted to hear his deep growl of lust, feel it vibrate against her throat. She wanted to feel him plunge inside her, crazy with passion. She wanted…Merlin…what she wanted.

Severus noted, with some alarm, the heat in her eyes. He had seen this look before, just before he took her. He felt an answering throb of desire heating his loins, and swallowed, pushing back the memories of her delicious, sobbing abandon in his arms.

"Severus," she began, her voice low, amber eyes shining like molten fire.

"Hermione, you should go now," Severus said quietly, not wanting to go where he knew her next words would take him. Turning her away affected him deeper than he wanted to admit.

"We…we…need to talk, and soon, there is something…something new I need to tell you, that might make a difference…" Hermione said softly.

"Nothing will make any difference, nothing," Severus replied, his pain evident in his voice. Damn, he had to hold it together.

"This might," Hermione whispered.

Severus shook his head as if to dispel all the powerful emotions filling the curtained area. He felt constricted, as if he couldn't draw a full breath. He couldn't do this now.

"Hermione, I can't talk about this now," he said, bringing his hand to his brow and rubbing it absently. "Please, just go."

"But we will talk?" she asked, her glowing eyes fixed on him.

"Yes," he replied, "but only when I'm ready. Please, don't push me."

Hermione rose from her seat, her eyes searching Severus' expression for any indication when their talk would be. His face was unreadable. She sighed.

"All right, good-bye Severus," she said, turning to exit the curtained space.

"Good-bye," Severus responded as she disappeared through the heavy fabric. He sighed in relief, then slung his long legs into the bed, scooted down and locked his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't want to think.

But he had to.

* * *

A/N: A little more tension. Hang on readers…I'm on my way to the orchards. Thanks for reviewing, and a little snarky grin to those who thought I was going to snuff Severus. Nope. No. He's too delicious to be worm food. Keep those reviews coming…they keep my fingers tapping. And are much appreciated. See you next chapter. ~ _Author Notes 2005_

A/N/N: This early on, no one knew I wouldn't ever kill off Snape. At least, not permanently. I've even let Voldie kill him, following canon, but resurrected him as a Vampire. Now, that was a hoot. Everyone was like, 'No! Don't do it, Ruth!" lolololol. But, I just had to. It turned out to be a very fun story, sexy, and funny, because he ended up with "minions" in Harry and Ron. It was a temporary condition, however, and he became mortal again, and the story became a romance, a demon or two thrown it. A real rollercoaster of a story. It's called "Twice Bitten" if anyone is interested. Adam Sweetmeats and his consort Victor are in it, too. But, I digress. Killing off Snape is not on my to do list. All right, I have to admit I tried doing it in a one-shot story called "The Victor," and did manage to make him die and stay dead, but I couldn't avoid the happy ending anyway. One of my few G rated stories. I'm a big honey bun. Thanks for reading. ***


	15. Word Travels Fast

**Chapter 15 ~ Word Travels Fast**

The news that Miss Granger was more than slightly acquainted with the Potions master soon spread like gangbusters through the staff room.

"…and she told me that she had already seen him naked," Poppy said to the other staff members, who were all leaning forward with expressions of shock and amazement. Poppy was sitting in a comfy chair and fanning herself briskly with a recent copy of Witch Weekly. All the main staff was there with the exception of Hagrid, Minerva, Albus, and of course, Severus.

"Just scandalous, Poppy," Professor Sprout breathed, hanging on her every word. "Whatever did you say?"

"Say? What could I say. The deed's been done. What was I…"

"What deed's been done, Poppy?" Minerva asked as she swept into the staff room, taking a seat to the right of the medit-witch. She waved her wand, and a hot cup of tea appeared on the end table beside her.

Poppy quailed, and the rest of the staff looked uncomfortable.

Minerva looked around suspiciously, "Come, come now. Don't hold out on me. What deed's been done?" she asked, impatient because of Poppy's obvious reticence.

Poppy glanced around the room, then at the ceiling, apparently hoping for divine intervention. None came.

Madame Hooch sipped her pumpkin juice, smiling slightly. This was going to be good. Hermione had been Minerva's golden child, the untouchable princess-apparent of Gryffindor. It didn't matter that the young witch was no longer a student, or was of the legal age of consent. It didn't even matter that she was a full staff member. Minerva was going to have a blood-sucking bugbear when she found out that Severus had dipped his wand where she felt it didn't belong.

"Go ahead, Poppy," said Madame Hooch encouragingly, "you might as well tell her. She's going to find out anyway."

Minerva's brow furrowed as she focused a thin-lipped glare on Madame Poppy. "Find out what?" she asked, a dangerous edge to her voice.

Poppy withered under the Transfiguration Professor's scathing look, and took a deep breath, preparing herself for the storm.

"Well, Minerva…" she began….

* * *

Albus felt her coming before he heard her. It was amazing how Minerva, as slim as she was, could perfectly, just by virtue of her anger, emulate a stampeding herd of manticores with just two feet.

The Headmaster sighed, and resignedly waved his hand at his office door. It swung open, a portal to the approaching fury that was Professor Minerva McGonagall. Albus sat up straighter in his chair, and adjusted his glasses. He clasped his hands together, and rested them on his desk in an attempt to appear serene and unruffled.

He knew that Severus' and Hermione's situation would get back to the Head of Gryffindor House. Minerva was an excellent head of house, but just didn't know when to let go. She gathered her charges under her wing like a mother hen, only she never let them out. They'd be roosting on a mile high pile of their own eggs, before she'd release them.

She would insist on details. He knew that. Not that he believed that Severus acted with any blatant impropriety while Miss Granger was a student, but he knew that Severus was quite capable of mind games, games that a young woman was ill-equipped to handle. But playing mind games is no basis for dismissal, and the purpose of Hogwarts was basically to prepare its students for all of life's contingencies. Seduction was, after all, a very real danger to young, impressionable women.

He was curious how this happened, however. He knew early on of Hermione's concern for the Potions master. During the summer of her fourth year he had his first taste of her conviction concerning the unfairness of Severus being tortured by the newly risen Dark Lord.

He remembered with a wry shake of his head, how she bristled at being told that was just the way of it, and nothing could be done. She continued to fight like a lioness for any bit of recognition for Severus' sacrifices. She didn't get much in the way of satisfaction, but she tirelessly tried. She saw Severus as a brave, intelligent and tragic figure who should be shown appreciation. It seemed, Albus mused, that Miss Granger, upon reaching the age of consent, had finally shown Severus, without reservation, her personal appreciation in a way he would understand.

Albus sat back in his seat and raised his eyes to the ceiling. Now that their situation was known by Minerva, he would probably have to investigate. To make sure it was consensual and violated none of Hogwarts rules concerning teacher/student relations. He really wanted to leave them both alone, if possible. Such a leak would place Severus in grave danger.

Minerva broke through his thoughts like a raging hippogriff.

Minerva was in a right state. Her face was red and mottled with indignation, her normally well coiffed hair had partially slipped from its bun, her glasses were perched crookedly on her nose, and her mouth was in held in such a thin line, she appeared lipless. Eyes narrowed, she stalked up to the Headmaster's desk. She was so livid, she couldn't speak. She drew herself up imperiously.

"Good afternoon, Minerva," Albus said pleasantly.

"This…" said Minerva, "is not a good afternoon at all, Albus, not at all. Have you heard about Severus forcing his attentions on Miss Granger? It is scandalous. Absolutely scandalous. I demand he be dismissed, immediately, for taking advantage of a student!"

"Minerva," Albus said, carefully choosing his words, "do you know exactly when this alleged 'forcing' of attentions occurred?"

Minerva looked taken aback.

"Well, no I don't, Albus," she admitted. "But Miss Granger is an impressionable young girl, and I am certain that even if this, this travesty occurred after graduation, that Severus somehow seduced the child. He should not be allowed to get away with that."

She assumed another stance of righteous indignation.

Albus sighed and removed his glasses. He rubbed his eyes and peered up at Minerva.

"Minerva…if what you have heard about Severus and Miss Granger is true…knowing Severus as I do…Miss Granger is definitely no longer a child, but most certainly a young woman who has acquired enough carnal knowledge to make her own choices about who she wants as a lover."

"A lover? He's a lecher…he's more than twenty years her senior," McGonagall stated, stomping her foot for emphasis, "he is much too old, too…experienced for Miss Granger."

She leaned in toward Albus' desk as if to keep the portraits from hearing her, all of which were listening to the conversation with great interest. Portraits loved scandals.

Minerva spoke in hushed tones, "Plus, with all those years spent as a Death Eater, who knows what depravities he has subjected her to."

Albus returned his glasses to his face and looked at his Head of Gryffindor house.

"Minerva," he said, "are you aware that Miss Granger's father is twenty-one years her mother's senior?"

Professor McGonagall seemed taken aback by this.

"No, I wasn't."

"And they have been very happily married for over twenty years. Hermione has grown up in a happy household where her parents' age difference has no bearing. Therefore, her attraction to Severus may well be because of his age, and experience. There are few young wizards capable of handling Miss Granger's brilliance and love of learning. She would not last long in a relationship with a man who could not challenge her, and help her to grow. As you and I both know…"

Here Albus cast a twinkling eye on Minerva, who blushed furiously.

"…a meeting of the minds is just as important as the meeting of the bodies, in a mature relationship. Miss Granger has always had a maturity far beyond those of our collective student body. It could be she chose Severus because he appealed to her intellectual as well as sexual nature."

Minerva seemed flustered. "But if this is indeed what happened, Albus, did he have to act on it? Couldn't he have turned the girl away?"

Albus considered.

"Perhaps, Minerva. But Severus has such little joy and beauty in his life, he might just not have been able to deny himself such a gift. Miss Granger is quite a lovely young woman, very passionate in her convictions. Severus is just as passionate in his, as cold and uncaring as he likes to appear."

"But, but…Albus," Minerva implored, weakening.

"Why don't we just let them have their moment, Minerva. Like we were allowed to have ours. I seem to remember a lovely young Gryffindor who had a bright eye for _her_ Transfiguration Professor…"

"Albus, that's not fair," Minerva said softly.

"Nothing is fair in love, Minerva," he replied, looking at her with a gentle affection.

"Do you think they're in love, Albus?" she asked her lover of over thirty years.

Albus considered, "Perhaps, although Severus probably will not recognize it until it kicks him in the teeth. But our Miss Granger is a surprising young witch. I wouldn't be surprised if Severus woke up one morning with the imprint of a size five shoe on his lips."

Minerva chuckled.

"All right Albus, I suppose even someone as dark and unseemly as Severus deserves a chance at happiness, although I can't say I am comfortable with it."

"He is the most deserving man I know, Minerva."

Minerva looked stricken for a moment, her face reddening with an embarrassed flush.

"But Albus," she almost whispered, "they're down in the dungeons, alone, for a better part of the day, and all through the night…"

"I trust they will be discreet, Minerva. Severus is not in the position where he could openly share the news of a relationship with a Muggle-born witch, even one as brilliant and accomplished as Miss Granger. Voldemort would consider such a union a betrayal, and use it as a suitable reason to kill Severus outright."

"How sad," Minerva said with obvious sympathy for Severus' position, "I guess sometimes we take our good fortune for granted. Severus' terrible situation certainly does seem to put it in perspective."

"Yes, indeed," agreed the Headmaster, "I am going to have to put an Obliviate spell on the staff. We can't have this information going any further. Please inform them we are to have a meeting in two hours. Tell them they are not to discuss what they have heard about Severus with anyone, and if they have, find out who and inform me as soon as possible."

Minerva clapped her hands together in a business-like manner.

"Very well, Albus. And afterwards, I guess I will head back to Gryffindor Tower and take care of those students still in my charge."

"You do that, my dear," Albus smiled.

Minerva turned an left his office, a sight more peacefully than she entered.

Albus let out a long and relieved sigh. Thank goodness he knew her so well. Now he could leave Severus and Hermione to work out their situation without interference.

Fawkes crooned softly, and Albus, listening, closed his eyes.

Severus had been back teaching classes for two weeks now. He complained vehemently to Albus about the difficult process of removing the excess ectoplasm that Professor Binns had left behind in his good swivel chair. Most of the Hogwarts ghosts were in good shape, but Professor Binns was beginning to fall apart. Although Madame Pomfrey wasn't proficient in treating ghostly complaints, she had a theory that Binns was disintegrating because of his sedentary nature. He didn't get out and about like other ghosts. Professor Binns however was unconcerned and oblivious to everything, including his potential second demise. He lived, and died to lecture.

Severus did manage to restore his chair to his exacting standards, and happily went about brow-beating his students back into their proper state of fearing him immensely. Concerning his work with Hermione, every evening they would sit down and go over the returned wish lists of spells and potions. They had narrowed their first attempts down to ten items, five spells and five potions.

Hermione was particularly taken by an eight year old wizard's suggestion that they make a spell that could send him back in time about ten seconds, so he could correct errors that he might have made right before they happened.

"Now that's interesting stuff," she said, smiling. "Out of the mouths of babes."

Severus looked up from his own list and snorted, "Like that could be done."

Hermione eyed him for a moment, bristling a little.

"Maybe it could…hmm. I wonder if I could get hold of a couple of time turners…" she said absently, her eyes starting to go out of focus.

Severus recognized that look. He snatched the boy's list away from her.

"Oh no. We have too much work to do for you to drift off on another tangent," he said sternly.

"Fine," Hermione snapped. Of course it wasn't.

She looked at him. It had been two weeks since the intense conversation in the hospital wing. Severus had shown no interest in pursuing it since. Hermione had kept her peace, being patient, trying to be understanding, giving him room. But now her patience had just about run out. She was now more adept at hiding her desire for the Potion master, but some nights it was just unbearable, so much so that she took sleeping draughts to keep from growing hair on her hands.

"Severus," she said.

"Hmm?" he answered, looking up from his list.

"It's time to finish our talk," she said, her amber eyes hard with purpose. She wouldn't be denied.

"Hermione, I told you I would talk when…"

"When you are ready? Well, that is so Slytherin," she spat. "You hold all the cards that way. You have all the power. Guess what?"

She leaned until she was nose to nose with the Potions Master. He blinked.

"You are giving up that power tonight and going to talk to me. In your private rooms. I have something there I need to show you."

"In my rooms?" Severus asked, surprised.

"Yes, in your rooms," she replied evenly. Seeing Severus' hesitation she said, "Don't worry. I won't ravish you." Even as she said it, Hermione felt the familiar heat of desire rise in her belly. Damn, she was so randy.

Severus leveled a measuring gaze at her, his black eyes focused on her face.

"Don't you dare, Severus!" Hermione yelled…pushing the shocked Potions master's forehead and breaking his concentration. "Don't you dare use Legilimency on me! Not yet anyway."

Severus scowled at her audacity. He felt the desire to grab her and shake her. But if he grabbed her, he didn't trust himself to stop at shaking.

"Fine. My rooms then." he said resignedly.

He had been avoiding this for two weeks, it was time to face and defuse this situation once and for all. He stood up and began stacking the parchments together. Hermione, did the same, a little thrill rushing through her body. She would finally have her say. And maybe something more.

* * *

A/N: ooh. Is that the lemon orchard I see ahead? Thanks for reading and reviewing. I need more encouragement…the next chapter is going to be a bit intense I think…and I'm winding down a bit…help! ~ _Author Notes 2005_

A/N/N: In this chapter I made some changes. Originally, I had Albus state he would use a Silencing spell on the staff. As we know, that doesn't compel anyone to be quiet about anything, so I changed it to an Obliviate, that removes the knowledge completely. The most glaring aspect of this chapter is the part where Albus and Minerva are lovers. Since the end of the series, JKR has stated that Albus Dumbledore was gay.

I personally thought this was, and is, humbug. There was NO indication in the story of this fact, particularly a story that started out for children. I really think it was an afterthought. But, she is the author, so we have to accept her at her word. Still . . . I think she could have at least included a line that "Albus after all those years still had a timeless love for Grindewald," when his backstory was revealed. Just a simple line would have made the statement of his orientation seem authentic and planned. But, that's just my little pet peeve. Thank you for reading.


	16. What Happened Behind the Study Door

**Chapter 16 ~ What Happened Behind the Study Door**

Severus escorted Hermione into his office, then opened the bookcase entrance to his private rooms and politely motioned to Hermione to enter before him. He closed the door. Hermione noticed he didn't lock or ward the entrance. Suddenly she felt fear catch in her chest. This might well be her last chance to get Severus to see what she needed him to see about her feelings for him

Severus took out his wand and lit the fireplace. A warm glow filled his study. He turned to Hermione, his face hidden in shadow as the blaze burned behind him. He motioned to two comfortable chairs in front of the fireplace, slightly angled to face each other.

"Please, sit down Hermione."

Swallowing down her fear, Hermione wordlessly took a seat. Severus looked at her a long moment.

"Can I get you something to drink? Pumpkin juice? Wine? Firewhisky?" he asked.

Hermione seriously considered asking for a large Firewhisky on the rocks, but drinking didn't agree with her, plus she needed her head clear to present her case.

"No. Nothing, thank you," she replied quietly.

"Do you mind if I…" Severus began.

"No. Please, go ahead," she said as she gave him a small tentative smile.

Severus walked over to his well-stocked liquor cabinet and chose a decanter of brandy. He retrieved a glass, and carried both back to the chairs and placed them on the table between them. He poured himself a healthy shot, threw his head back and gulped it straight down. He then placed the glass on the table, sat down and looked at Hermione expectantly.

She didn't know exactly where to begin, so she said the second thing her heart told her to say, "I miss you, Severus."

"You see me each and every day," he responded dryly.

Hermione flushed a bit angrily.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it. Stop dancing around the issue," she snapped.

Severus' eyes darkened. If she wanted this talk, then she was going to have to go someplace uncomfortable. He knew it was playing with fire…she looked beautiful in the firelight. He knew he could have her right now…if not for the gaping truth that it was not right. He hated having developed a conscience when it came to her.

He lowered his voice to a deep purr, knowing how it would affect her…it would make her remember.

"What exactly do you miss, Hermione? Me or my cock?"

There, he had done it…he had opened it up.

Hermione froze at the directness of his question. She hadn't expect this. He had been so reticent to discuss the slightest intimacy. Now he dropped sex in her lap like a bomb.

"I miss…I miss all of it…all of you," she whispered.

Hmm. She danced around that quite smoothly. He stood up and towered over her. He scowled darkly, looking at her as if she were a foolish first year again. Then he turned toward the fireplace, and clasped his hands behind his back. Time for some harsh reality.

"Hermione, I am not the only man in the world who can fuck you…" he began.

"Yes, you are," she breathed.

He jerked around, a look of shock on his face. Hermione jumped to her feet and approached him.

"Use Legilimency on me," she said softly.

"No. I've already seen how you feel about me. You care for me, I know." he said looking down into those beautiful amber eyes, staring at him so intently.

"No, this is something different, something new. Please, just look," she said and closed her eyes, offering her mind, herself to him.

Severus hesitated. He was almost afraid of what he'd see. Him. Severus Snape. Death Eater. Afraid of what was hidden in the mind of a young witch. He drew a deep breath.

Taking hold of Hermione's shoulders, and ignoring the heat rising from beneath his hands, he said, "If you insist. Legilimens!"

Instantly he was pulled into the landscape of her mind. He saw Hermione in the Great Hall, looking at his empty seat and becoming afraid. He saw her searching his rooms and talking to Dumbledore. He then saw her applying Crucio to rats with tears in her eyes, not eating, not sleeping, working tirelessly. Then he saw her nightmare of killing him over and over.

Then Poppy was there, and a solution was found. Then she was in his private rooms, pacing, reading, walking from room to room searching for him her mind full of fear, grieving, longing, praying, and then she was on her knees next to his tortured body, applying the spell, screaming for help, realizing…

He pulled away, breathing hard. He looked at her with a stunned expression.

"You love me," he said quietly, his demeanor hiding the storm of emotion rushing over him, as the force and purity of her emotion tried to dig its feet into his heart.

"Yes, I do Severus. I love you and I want to be yours. Only yours," Hermione replied, moving to close the gap between them.

Severus swiftly walked back to the table and poured himself a very large brandy, and drank as if he had been lost in the Sahara for several weeks. Then he dropped heavily in the chair, leaning his face in his hand. Gods…she loved him now. What a mess this was turning out to be…he thought he could convince her to walk away from him, since he believed the attraction to be only physical, as much as he enjoyed having her. And now…

Hermione walked over to him and kneeled by his knee, at so she could look up at his hidden face.

"Severus, the main part of your argument was that you were a danger to me. That your association with me could cause my death. But Severus, I am one of the best friends of The-Boy-Who-Lived, and I have been targeted since my first year. Voldemort does not need you to want to kill me. You can't blame yourself for his attention on me. It has been this way since I discovered I belonged to the magical world and helped stop him from getting the Sorcerer's Stone."

Severus let his hand slip down, and uncovered his eyes. He looked at the beautiful woman kneeling before him, and for a moment an odd feeling washed over him. Then it was gone.

"Hermione…" he began, trying to articulate why, why they couldn't continue…one of his best reasons now shot to hell.

"Severus, everyone deserves happiness in their life. It is a rare gift that we should accept when offered. Even if the offerings are given under cover of darkness, in secret places, beyond the eyes of the world. Severus…you suffer constantly for a world that offers you no happiness or solace…but when you are with me, there is no suffering anymore, for those moments there is only solace, passion, connection, tender pain coupled with pleasure…"

Here she paused, pulling his hand from his face.

"…and now, now there is Love."

Severus leapt up from the chair, bolting from her words, accidentally knocking her over. He paced like a caged tiger in front of the fire, as Hermione rose to her feet shakily. She approached him cautiously, alarmed by his response. She was reminded of her dream as a lioness, when faced by the serpent and didn't know whether to take flight or fight.

"Severus, let me give you love," she pleaded. "You can lose yourself in me. It is already here, I can't stop what is inside of me…and you, you can slide inside of me, and taste it for yourself. Whenever you want. Whenever you need."

Severus fought back a groan at her words. Damn, she was so persuasive. He had been in her mind, he knew she was sincere in what she was offering him. But still, the danger…she may be the friend of Harry Potter, but the Dark Lord had not yet targeted her. There had been no attempt to harm her…he suspected Voldemort was waiting for some unknown reason…maybe to use her in some way. He didn't want to be the one to lead the Dark Lord to her…

"Damn it, Severus!" Hermione shouted at him. "Why won't you live? You eat, sleep, walk about, let yourself be beaten and tortured, hated and reviled, but you won't live! It is always about yesterday…the horrible things you've done…or always about what may be coming tomorrow, your death! But what about the NOW, Severus? The now that you control, that you can make into anything you want it to be. What about the now of me? You've awakened me, Severus. You've shown me such power, such pleasure. You've swallowed me whole and brought me back up, and swallowed me again until I found what I longed for, and now, now you want to take that all away from me beside you are afraid of everything but what matters most…what is here in front of you! Severus, I am asking you to live, even if it's just for a few, precious stolen moments…to live, and know what love is."

Severus stood still and looked at the woman pouring out her heart to him, his brow furrowed, still unable to speak what he needed to tell her, that it is better this way…that she could live a more fulfilling life, a happy, healthy life…of sunshine and blue skies, not be locked away in some dank, dark dungeon with a man old enough to be her father for the rest of his days.

He walked back to the bottle. He felt Hermione's hand on his arm, stopping him.

"All right," she said evenly, "I've appealed to your emotional nature, and still you fight me on this. Let's try appealing to your physical nature instead. Let me show you what I wanted to show you in here, then you tell me what I am supposed to do…"

Hermione stalked off to the bookcase, and ran her fingers along the spines of the books until she found the one she wanted. She pulled it out, and walked back toward him, flipping through the pages until she found what she was looking for. She thrust the book out in front of his face, opened to the page. She pointed her finger at a passage.

"Read this," she said, her eyes glowing like coals in the firelight.

He took the book from her wordlessly. He stared at her without seeming comprehension.

"Read it, Severus!" she shouted, pushing his shoulder violently.

He let his eyes drop to the book and scanned the passage, then looked up at her slowly.

"That is what I am, Severus. That is what I need. To be fucked hard and long and longer. To be battered, just like you told me when you were the one battering me. That's how I am satisfied. And you like doing that to me, you can't say you don't. It's how you treated me from the very first time you showed me what it was to get pleasure from pain. Now, I don't know if I was always like this, always had these tendencies, or if it is something I developed as a result of being fucked so viciously by you…but it remains that I know it gives you pleasure to make me scream and cry and ask for more. I loved when you did it, and now I love you for doing it. What am I supposed to do, Severus? Spend the rest of my life looking for someone to satisfy my needs when I have the perfect man here in front of me? Do you really want me to have to live like that? Experimenting with this cock, and that cock, this tongue and that tongue, picking up blokes at bars, or trying to establish meaningful relationships only to discover when I've invested my time and hope, that the man I'm with can't get me off! Do you want me spending my life trying to rediscover the part of me that you found and made your own? It's not fair, Severus. It's not fair that you want to take yourself away from me, take me away from you, because you are afraid. "

Hermione drew in a steadying breath, then continued, her voice softer now.

"I don't care if you don't love me. I know you will be good to me. You have already done so much, you've been a dark angel watching over me since I first arrived at Hogwarts, teaching me strength, determination, and more. Then you taught me what being a woman was, what orgasm was. What letting go was. You were rough, cruel and insatiable, and I didn't run…because of what is in me. And I want you in me, fucking me years and years from now, if they are granted to us…if not, I would be happy with tonight. And tomorrow. With each individual moment we can steal. I don't need to shout you from the rooftops. I don't care if people think I am a cold bookworm with no passion. If I have you, I have all I need. Please, Severus, don't turn away from me. Don't turn away from us. We need each other. I feel so empty without you."

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face as she finished pouring all her soul out to him. Severus looked at her with a torn expression, his eyes oddly wet

"Hermione," he croaked. "I'm sorry."

And with that, he Disapparated.

* * *

A/N: What the hell just happened??? (evil grin) Did Severus just turn bitch and run? Damn. Never fear all, he is still not a wuss. Just a bit too much for him. And Hermione is not finished. She's got his number and is dialing it up as you read. I promise, he won't make it through the night. ~ _Author Notes 2005_

A/A/N: That was the first "outpouring" scene I'd ever written. Some people took offense at my use of vulgar words to describe what Hermione wanted, but "shag" just didn't seem strong enough and make love didn't do it justice either. "Fucking" fit the bill, so I used it bravely and openly. lolol. I still use words like this, because they become acceptable after a while in context, and they can be a naughty little pleasure. Well, the twins are at it again, doing the siren thing. Sigh. I have to go. Thanks for reading. *** (Waves at quetzalSJC)  
;)


	17. Another Set of Whispers

**Chapter 17 ~ Another Set of Whispers**

He couldn't believe it. He had ran. Fled. Took off.

He sighed.

Severus stood outside Hogwarts' front gate, leaning his head against the cool metal, breathing in the open air. He had never run from anything. Not from his father's beatings. Not from the damn marauders. Not from dangerous, life-threatening assignments, not even from that sick bastard, Voldemort. But here he was. Proven a coward…and by whom? A beautiful, brilliant, enticing, passionate, twenty-year-old woman that loved him.

Loved him.

Well, he'd just wait here a little while. She'd return to her rooms eventually, and he would Apparate back using a Silencing spell so his arrival wouldn't be announced by the telltale crack, and hide in his rooms until tomorrow. He sighed again.

"Great plan," he muttered to himself.

He knew why he ran from Hermione. She got to him. She had found a chink in his armor, pried it open and slipped in. She offered to be his, exclusively. To let him take his pleasure of her whenever he wanted, a much better arrangement than waiting for her libido to take over while applying a little sexual pressure. It put the power in his hands. He would be able to just go to her, strip her naked and fuck her for all he was worth, anytime it was convenient. His cock throbbed at the very idea of it.

Why not take her up on her offer? Have some happiness for a change. It would be nice to have a warm, willing exclusive woman to take pleasure of whenever he felt the urge to plunge into someone soft, deep and wet. Someone he could kiss and taste, knowing only he was experiencing her pleasures. Someone who didn't feel his ardor was brutality, who welcomed the sting of his insatiable, possessive nature. Someone who loved him simply for who he was. Severus pulled his head back from the gate to look up into the velvet sky. He felt should feel blessed by the gods for the fact that Hermione Granger wanted him so desperately. And he did. Merlin's balls, he did.

But he had been alone so long, the thought of an attachment to someone else seemed like an imposition. Alone, he didn't have to worry about anyone else's happiness and welfare. Or their safety. He was free of such entanglements. But then again, was he really? He spied on Voldemort in the hopes of saving the entire wizarding world. Was that not a great attachment? And the wizarding world didn't thank him for it. Hermione would be appreciative of any slight inkling of care he was able to give. He didn't think he could give her love. But he could watch over her, assist her in accomplishing her goals, and meet her physical needs. Maybe she would even equate sex with love, rather than lust.

He needed more time. He couldn't just jump into this.

_But what about the NOW, Severus? The now that you control, that you can make into anything you want it to be. What about the now of me? _

The remembrance of Hermione's heartfelt words struck his chest like a charging bicorn. He closed his eyes and let the night breeze soothe him. Then, thinking enough time had passed, he applied the Silencing spell and Apparated back to his rooms.

Severus appeared in his bedroom and removed the spell. Silently, he scanned the study, then his office. She wasn't there. He warded the doors, returned to his bedroom, undressed and stretched out across his bed. He lay there for a while, but sleep just wouldn't come.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe it. He RAN. The man who faced Voldemort several times a year, and was tortured almost to death at each visit, just disappeared on her, unwilling or unable to handle the situation he found himself in. Unable to handle _her._

She had gotten to him. That's all it could be. She had never known Severus to back away from anything. She plopped down on her bed and fell back, looking up at the ceiling. Desire was still coiled in her belly like a sleeping snake. She was aware of it, but it lay dormant and pulsing inside her. Waiting to wake up.

She had pulled out the big guns on Severus, emotional truth and physical need, both barrels. And he ran to dodge the bullet. But how would this resolve itself? They still had to work together. It would be so difficult to ignore their connection…

_Connection. Their connection…._

Hermione sat bolt upright on the bed, a slow, decadent grin spreading across her face.

* * *

Severus lay staring up at the ceiling, his hands clasped behind his head. He was unable to sleep and had taken to counting back from five hundred, with the hope he would be asleep before the numbers ran out. It was a treatment he had read about in a muggle magazine that was supposed to help insomnia. He had just got to three hundred and thirty-seven when…

_Having trouble sleeping, Severus?_

That was Hermione's voice! He sat up swiftly and looked around his bedroom. There was a low, throaty chuckle.

_I'm not in your bedroom, though I would like to be, very badly_

Damn. She had figured out how to work the mind connection they shared.

_Yes. That's the problem with fucking a brilliant witch. She's…brilliant._

Hermione, what do you think you're doing?

I want to come to you. Help you sleep…maybe.

She was trying to seduce him. The minx. She was too smart for her own good. She was the only one who could close the connection, since she initiated it. Severus scowled.

_No._

Severus, I am aching for you. I need you.

No, Hermione. I won't…

Severus, I'm rolling my belly. Remember how good that was when you were stroking inside me?

Severus groaned, unable to help himself.

_Stop it, Hermione. I won't let you seduce me._

You can bend me over the end headboard and fuck me hard. You haven't done that yet. I want to feel you slamming into me from behind. Let me come to you.

Severus' cock was at full attention. He bit his lip, willing her to leave his mind.

_Get out of my head, Hermione_

Only when you agree to bury your head inside me, Severus. I am so wet for you, so juicy…I'm dripping slow…like honey…

Stop it.

I'm tasting myself.

Severus' balls tightened and he grasped the head of his cock and willed himself not to release. Damn, she knew what excited him. His cock had swollen so much, it was becoming painful. He heard another seductive chuckle.

_I know you are so hard it hurts. You need to stick your fat cock into something warm, pink, wet and tight. You need to stick it into me. Let me come to you. I will be good for you, like Eli says._

No, Hermione, gods curse you woman…leave me alone!

I want you to spank me while you're stroking me.

* silence *

Severus, you love to fuck me. I love you pounding into me so hard it brings tears to my eyes. I love to beg you for more…I fulfill your needs. I'm so ready, Severus. Let me come and I will ride your cock, slide the vise of my deepness over it, over and over again until the pleasure is too much

* Silence *

I will suck your cock. I will lick your balls. I will bathe your body with my mouth, my tongue. I will do anything to please you…even the act I was afraid to do if you require it, Severus. Please let me come to you

Hermione. Gods.

You can fuck me, the consummate Gryffindor across the Slytherin colors on your bed. Quite a coup, impaling a screaming, sobbing Gryffindor viciously on the House Colors.

You are a minx. A tease. A fucking succubus.

Yes, and more. I am a woman in love who will give you all the pleasure you desire, without restraint, you and only you, whenever wherever …let me come to you Severus, I want to feel your body on top on mine, banging into me. I will be good…so good.

Damn. Damn you, Hermione…come to me then… if you dare.

Severus heard a sharply indrawn breath, and a low, drawn-out moan

_You came._

Yes. The thought of you being inside me again made me come.

You will pay for your seduction, Hermione. I'm going to fuck you until your head falls off

Yes. Please. It's what I want, what I need Severus. No mercy.

I shall have none. Your need will be met. Thoroughly.

Unward your door. I will be there soon.

* * *

A/N: I've always believed turnabout is fair play. Good for the goose…and all that. I am adding ice to the glass, and am about ready to pour. Will probably update this with this last lemon tomorrow afternoon. If I receive a lot of reviews requesting it, I will start the chapter early tomorrow morning and try to get it up by noon. Until then, in lemony love….


	18. Into the Serpent's Den

**Chapter 18 ~ Into the Serpent's Den**

Hermione stood before the mirror and studied herself. She had brushed her hair to long, shining curls, and her simple, white silk nightgown clung to her curves perfectly. Her belly fluttered in anticipation. She had seduced Severus. First, she had made him run, flee her presence, then she had broken down his resistance using his own method of mind-fucking. She grinned as she thought about his weak efforts at refusal.

True, she had not been as eloquent as he, but men did not need eloquence as much in seduction...they only needed to know a woman was ready to sate their appetites to be willing. She had felt so deliciously dirty saying those things to Severus, and yet, so powerful as his reactions washed over her, especially his anger at not being able to resist her. Now he waited for her, probably with all kinds of plans to physically exact his revenge from her willing body, revenge for making him run, and making him want her against his better judgment. No doubt he would be livid with lustiness.

She would make him wait a little while longer. She wouldn't appear instantly at his door, like he had done at her flat. She would have him impatient and ready to plow through her softness like the animal he transformed into when he pressed between her thighs the minute she walked in the door.

A small groan escaped her as she thought of him ravaging her body, obscenities pouring from his lips, sweat pouring from his lean, pale body...then she felt a small burst of pleasure that made her knees buckle. Twice in one night, and he hadn't even touched her yet.

Hermione bit her lip as the pulsing died down, then went to the loo to clean the juices from her thighs. She had plenty more.

* * *

Completely naked, and pacing through his rooms like a big cat, Severus waited for Hermione to appear. At first, he planned to just grab her, rip off whatever article of clothing she dared dress herself in, throw her face first into the soft chair in front of the fireplace and fuck her raw in the"bitch" position for her audacity in seducing him. But that would be just what she wanted. He wanted to punish her with her own need...it would be more enjoyable that way. Hmm, maybe a slow burn this time...be gentle...let her wait, creaming herself, begging for fulfillment...

His hand drifted down to his cock and stroked it absently as he considered her punishment. Yes...he would take his time, make her a shuddering, quivering, pleading mass of unmet desires, before giving her the brutal release she craved. Smiling darkly, he turned to the brightly flickering fireplace. With a wave of his hand, he subdued the bright flames, so the room was steeped deep in shadow. He then walked into his office and placed a dampening spell on the entire area. He returned to his study and performed the spell again. Perfect. His thoughts turned back to Hermione.

The little minx. He couldn't believe she managed to invoke the mind connection...and gods, the things she'd said to him, words he couldn't believe came out of that sweet little mouth without the motivation of his cock slamming into her. He had learned that she talked dirty only when he was fucking her...or when very, very angry. It made him rock-hard to picture her doing those acts on his body, things he would definitely enjoy if he could keep from flinging himself on her at first contact.

Well, she had made her point. There was no legitimate reason to withhold himself from her pleasures. She wanted him. She loved him. She was no stranger to constant danger, and knew how to live with it. She was formidable, and a powerful witch as well. She could protect herself with a vengeance if the need arose. So, it was decided. Severus Arsenius Snape had himself a lover. A beautiful, intelligent young woman who loved him, who didn't mind the need for secrecy...and who was a masochist to boot.

He smirked.

Fucking her wicked ex-potions teacher secretly probably turned her on. His cock throbbed at the illicitness of it all, the stolen moments of passionate pleasures that awaited them both. For the first time in a long time, Severus was actually anticipating the future. It was a pleasant feeling. A little disconcerting, but pleasant just the same.

Hermione had been a thing of beauty in her impassioned pleas to him in the study earlier that night. First, a tender soul appealing to his emotional nature, then a wanton, desire-filled demoness, revealing her need for pain to find satisfaction. He doubted that she would ever want to be beaten or whipped or suspended in chains. At least he hoped not. He had seen too much of that at the dark revels, and while he did love to fuck Hermione hard until she was senseless with ecstasy, he would not like to abuse her that way. He hoped she ultimately preferred his cock as her only tool of torture.

Where the hell was she?

Wait. Was that the door? Severus growled with anticipation, and silently slipped into the shadows. The game was about to begin.

* * *

Hermione walked down the corridor, dressed in only her nightgown, holding her wand in her hand. One of the rules of the wizarding world was you went no where without your wand. She stopped at Severus' office, tried the handle and found the door unlocked. She smiled, and opened it. She entered, then closed and warded the door. The office was dark.

"Lumos," she said softly.

The tip of her wand glowed dimly. She shook it. The light should have been brighter. The bookcase door leading to Severus' private rooms was partially open. She could see dim firelight flickering through the crack. Her stomach was in knots as she approached the entry. It was so quiet.

"Severus? Severus, I'm here," she called, walking slowly to the door, cracking it wider and peering in.

He gave no answer. This was eerie.

She entered further to the center of the room. Her wand's dull light was next to useless.

"Nox," she whispered and the tip went out.

She looked around the study.

"Severus?" she called again.

Still no response.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She spun, her wand at the ready, but no one was there. Her peripheral vision saw movement flash by her, and she spun again, bending her knees and taking up a defensive stance. What was going on here?

Her senses intensified. She heard small stealthy movements.

"Severus?" she called again, her voice sounding hollowly. "Severus? Are you here? Answer me..."

Severus crouched in the far corner, on his haunches, watching the young witch scan the room, a bit frightened, ready to fight what she couldn't see. His muscles bunched...

Hermione peered into the flickering shadows, the light playing tricks on her eyes, creating movement where there wasn't any. Where was Severus? Had he been Summoned again? She turned slowly, wand first, in a small circle, keeping her balance centered low. Something didn't feel right.

Suddenly she was grabbed roughly from behind, and pulled tight against a hard body. A hand clasped itself over her mouth, and her wand hand was held securely by the wrist. She struggled, and tried kicking back, but met nothing but air. Then she heard it, a low, sexy chuckle. Severus. The hand over her mouth slowly slid down, over her throat, then her breast, to wrap possessively around her mid-section.

Severus, standing behind her, held Hermione tightly against him, one arm securely around her waist, his other hand gripping her wrist, trapping the hand which held her wand. Severus shifted against her curves deliciously as he relieved her of her wand.

"You won't be needing this," he hissed, tossing her wand into the darkness.

He was naked.

Hermione creamed herself.

* * *

A/N/N: I had to lift this from the Burning Pen website. Someone was kind enough to lift it from AFF for me when I was posting it there, but they didn't take the original author notes. I'll have to add them later. I couldn't get them from AFF, because they shut down for an hour or so as they update the site each night. But, I think the chapter speaks for itself. It's pretty much lemons, lemons, lemons from here on out. :) Thanks for reason.


	19. First I Go Gently to Joy

**Chapter 19 ~ First I Go Gently to Joy**

_Gods…she feels good in my arms,_ Severus thought as he pulled Hermione's hair away from her neck, and leaned his face into her throat.

His body was pressed against her back, and Hermione could feel his erection resting hot, hard and pulsing in the dip just above her buttocks through the thin silk of her nightgown. He kissed her throat, then ran his tongue up and down its sensitive flesh.

Hermione moaned longingly and melted against him the glow of desire fanning out from her belly and over her breasts and thighs. She needed his hands on her body to cool the increasing heat and sensitivity. Hermione ground her arse against his hardness as he licked at her ear, and blew his warm breath teasingly over the lobe.

"So Hermione, once again your determination has won out," Severus breathed into her ear in a voice, coarse with thinly controlled lust as he ground himself against her soft body.

Severus' hands slid up from her waist and grasped both breasts through her gown. He began to massage them roughly, manipulating the aching globes beneath his palms.

"You've managed to snare me," he murmured. "I hope you know what that entails, my little lioness…what I will demand from you…"

Hermione moaned as he rubbed himself against her back and buttocks rhythmically, pushing and pulling her breasts together and apart, exploring their firmess and fullness with his hands.

He had never done this before…and Hermione moved with him, helpless under his manipulation, her thighs becoming slick. She moaned under his rough hands as his hard body moved against her in imitation of the sex act. One hand slid down slowly and firmly over her belly.

"Here are the rules, " Severus breathed against her ear

"The rules…" Hermione echoed, lost in the rough possession of his hands.

"You will let me fuck you whenever I want," he rasped as his hand moved lower.

"Yes, when everyou want," she purred, her eyes closed, all desire, all sensation, her pussy thrumming with need as his caress dipped over the silk of her gown, eliciting delicious tingles

"You will not let another man touch you," he said, his voice suddenly tight with possessiveness as he grasped her gown and slowly dragged it upward, exposing her undulating thighs.

"No one else. You," she sighed, reaching her arms back to lace around his neck, leaving her breasts open, rubbing against him invitingly, lust overtaking her.

"If you have need of anything, you will inform me immediately," he whispered, biting her lightly at the curve of her shoulder.

She gasped, and shuddered in delight at the tiny, luscious pain.

"I will," she hissed, as his mouth moved to the other side of her throat, continuing to nip and bite her lust sensitized skin as his hand brushed over her wet lower lips.

She groaned…oh gods this felt so good.

"You will respect my outdated notions of chivalry, and not hide behind the destestable modern ideas of the 'independent woman.' A woman is to be cared for. You are to be cared for.". Severus ran his fingers through the curls of her pubic hair. He could feel both the heat and moisture of her pussy and his cock grew even harder as he pressed against her back.

"I will provide for you. It will give me pleasure," he said, sliding two fingers inside her, testing her desire for him, Hermione ground her pussy down on his delving digits, and slowly he began thrusting them in and out of her body.

"Give you pleasure," she breathed, tightening her slick walls around his fingers.

Severus closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of her soft heat clinging to his fingers, her body grinding against him. He sighed, silently thanking the gods this beautiful young woman gave herself to him so willingly.

"Do your dance, Hermione. I want to feel you pulse around my fingers," he hissed, moving his hand faster, making the witch writhe and gasp with pleasure.

Hermione responded, grinding out the slow sensuous movements of a bellydancer against him, her inner muscles rippling over his thrusting fingers, rubbing herself deliciously against his cock, balls and taut body.

He continued to massage her breasts coarsely with one hand, tweaking and pinching her nipples, which formed taunt, tingling peaks, as she enjoyed the wanton movements of her body against him.

Severus moved his mouth across her neck and shoulders, sucking and tasting her flesh as he rubbed his length against the small of her back. She smelled of jasmine and arousal.

He knew what she needed.

His fingers continued to thrust inside her, stroking the undulating musculature of her rolling tightness, caressing the rising and falling inner flesh. He didn't know how long he could keep from shoving himself inside her. His cock was swollen to almost twice its normal width, pulsing with eagerness to submerge itself in her hot, wet folds. He flicked his thumb across her clit, causing her first small shriek of pleasure. He did it again

"Please," Hermione moaned, starting to tremble, her body becoming hotter against his skin. "Please, Severus. Harder. Push them in harder. Deeper. Faster."

"No," he whispered, an evil edge to his voice, as he continued finger-fucking her, pressing his body against hers harder, rubbing his cock viciously on her heated flesh.

"You bastard," she said. "Don't do this to me. Don't…"

He mashed her clit hard with his thumb and rubbed her juices over it forcefully, causing her body to jump and quiver as she rose on the balls of her feet while pressing down, the apostolic babbling he loved to hear pouring incoherently from her mouth. Her head fell back against his shoulder. She began to shudder uncontrollably.

"Come for me," he hissed against her neck, his thumb massaging her wet clit unmercifully as she bucked against him.

Sensing her drawing close to the edge, he grasped her breast hard, pulling it downward as he shoved his fingers knuckle-deep inside her and held them there, embedded in her pulsing tunnel as far as he could reach.

Hermione cried out at the delicious pain, thrust her pussy down hard on his fingers, and howled as she came, her juices dripping down his hand, filling his palm. He pushed his hips against her, rocking his ready-to-burst cock as her cries of release wound down to a gentle keen.

He pressed his lips against Hermione's temple shudders slowed and became gentle tremors

"Good," he purred soothingly against her hair. "So, so good."

Hermione slumped back against him, and he slid his fingers out of her. He brought his coated hand to his mouth, tasted her creamy release like a connoisseur, then licked and sucked his digits clean . She was so sweet. And she was all…his.

At this thought, a jolt shot through his belly.

If he had been familiar with the emotion, he would have recognized it as joy.

* * *

A/N: I hope you don't mind installments. I'm in and out today. (no pun intended) lol ~ Author Notes 2005

A/N/N: I could have cleaned this up a bit better but I wanted to try and keep my "starting" voice intact. My initial Severus was such a chauvinist, lol. "These are the rules." But it was so yummy to think of him like this. Le sigh. Snape love on high. Thanks for


	20. Never, Until Now

**Chapter 20 ~ Never, Until Now  
**  
Severus took Hermione by the hand and walked her to the front of the fireplace.

"Stand there," he said brusquely

She did, arms at her side, the glow of the fire illuminating the curves of her body through her nightgown, leaving very little for the imagination.

Severus raked his eyes over her appreciatively, then turned and walked over to the liquor cabinet. He retrieved his brandy and a glass, then walked back to the armchair directly in front of her and placed both bottle and glass on the table. He poured himself a drink.

Hermione admired his nude body. His hair swept over his shoulders and curtained his face as he leaned forward to prepared his libation. His body, so pale, was lean, taunt and athletically muscular as if he went through a strenuous daily regimen. His back was scarred, but beautiful, because every wicked welt was a raised testimony to his bravery and self-sacrifice for others.. And to think, she could run her hands and lips over those scars, those muscles, that long, beautiful frame with abandon whenever she wished. Only her. She was his now. He had claimed her.

Severus sat down in the chair. He leaned back, dark eyes considering her, so lovely before the fire. He took a sip of brandy thoughtfully before he spoke.

"You bested me, you know. Made me kowtow to your wishes. Although I have come to the conclusion that this is a good thing, technically this is not a good thing."

Hermione stood there, silently burning under his gaze.

He held up his drink, swirling the amber liquor and watched the fire flicker through the glass for a moment, then turned his black eyes back to Hermione.

"Gryffindors may be taught to lose graciously," he said, "but that is hardly the Slytherin way. My dignity is sorely damaged, and my pride has suffered quite a blow too, irregardless of how pleasantly the situation has rectified itself." His voice dropped to a dangerous timbre, "I do not like losing, Hermione, even when the loss is to my advantage."

Hermione began to tremble at the threat in his voice. But it wasn't fear. Not by a long shot.

"What do you think I should do to alleviate my sense of outrage, Hermione?" he asked, leveling his eyes on hers.

"Employ your great penchant for forgiveness and mercy?" she answered nervously, taking a stab at humor. His eyes glittered.

"Hardly," he replied. "But during your successful attempt at "turning the tables" by appealing to my …shall we say 'baser nature', you mentioned a number of acts you were willing to perform or have performed on you to please me if I accepted you. You also stated an act you wanted me to do. Tell me, did you mean them, or was it all a part of the game you were playing?

Hermione felt cold and hot at the same time. Her mouth had said some things in the moment that she wasn't sure her body could back up. Severus saw the hesitation in her eyes.

"Hermione," he said softly, "as passionate as you are, you are still virginal in my estimation. I am a hard man to please, and yet, even with your inexperience, you please me. I would not force any act on you against your will, nothing you don't feel you are ready for."

Then his eyes grew hard.

"But in the same vein, if you agreed to an act, I would see it through for my pleasure. So you must be very sure about what you offer me, because I will take you without reservation, until its satisfactory completion.."

He looked at the beautiful witch before him.

"I am not a man of half-measures, Hermione. I have very powerful needs, and am fully capable of hurting you badly, even beyond your urges, although I have no wish to do so. I am a man of restraint in every other area of my life, but this one. This one is my freedom, my release . . . "

He paused as his eyes swept over her again.

"And maybe, my redemption."

"The night in the flat, after I had taken you on the wall, I saw the bruising on your back. Hermione, I felt remorse, but at the same time you must realize that having tasted you, I wanted to have you again. I waited a long time for your passion to bring you to me, and I was frustrated. Angry. Once I started fucking you, trying to stop possessing you was like trying to stop breathing. It wasn't possible…and it still isn't possible."

Severus' eyes suddenly smoldered with such a wild, feral desire, Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

"If I had my way, Hermione, I would take you to the Manor and lock the doors with you for at least a week, spending almost all my time fucking you in every way possible, innocence be damned. Even now, it is only your inexperience that keeps me from ruthlessly taking from you all the pleasures you promised me tonight without giving you a choice in the matter."

He took another sip of brandy, swirled it in his mouth, then swallowed. He sat the glass down and leaned forward toward Hermione, his voice becoming almost wistful

"I have never had a woman bathe my body with her mouth and her tongue. My experiences were never that involved, that intimate. The women I have been with were not lovers, just vessels for my need. The desire to perform such an act freely would require either great affection…or love, and since I have never had a woman who felt that way about me…"

"Until now…" Hermione said softly, moving toward him, "I feel that way, Severus. I would kiss you, lick you everywhere to give you pleasure."

Severus swallowed. Enough of being…noble.

"So," he asked his eyes dark with lust, "how much of that seduction did you really mean?"

"All of it, Severus…if all is what you want." she replied, clasping her hands in front of her, and dropping her eyes.

In the white silk nightgown, standing before the fire with her eyes lowered, chestnut curls gently flowing over her shoulders, she looked…she looked like an angel. And he was burning like Lucifer himself. He couldn't hold back any more.

He leapt from the chair, scooped Hermione up in his arms, and swiftly carried her towards his bedroom. Black eyes burned into amber.

"It's what I want," he said, pushing the door open with his foot, and sidling through.

* * *

A/N: ooh. The tension. I love how just Severus' words can make you want to say…yes lord yes ~ _Author Note 2005_

A/A/N: lol. I was soooo stuck on Snape. :::shakes head::: He's such a bully in this story. And it's clear I liked him that way. I had to note that Mary Sueishness in Hermione at this point. I couldn't give her just "brown" eyes. They had to be "amber" eyes. Lololol. A sure sign of early writing is to give your characters something "extra special" to make them stand out. You can be sure no one else in the wizarding world at this point in my writing, had amber eyes. Only Hermione had those beautiful eyes. :::snickers::: Oh, and Snape's hair is "silky." Right. Lol. Oh, these early writings. But, thanks for reading.


	21. For the Glory of Slytherin

** Chapter 21 ~ For the Glory of Slytherin  
**  
Severus swung Hermione around and gently sat her down on the edge of his bed, which was covered, of course, in Slytherin house colors. Hermione started to slip her gown off, pulling at her straps.

"No," Severus said, stilling her hands. "Let me. I have never undressed you"

Severus slowly pulled one strap of the silk gown from Hermione's shoulder, then the other and slid them down her arms, exposing her perfect, full breasts. He breathed appreciatively as he gazed at them, then cupped them, feeling their weight and fullness in his palms. He squeezed. Hermione's eyes fluttered to half-lidded pleasure.

Dropping to one knee, Severus took her right breast into his mouth, sucking powerfully while fondling her left breast roughly, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Hermione, gasping, arched into him as he changed his point of focus, lavishing his tongue on her left breast and groping her right with his hand, enjoying the ripe plumpness rolling wildly beneath his fingers, and Hermione's guttural sighs. He delighted himself with her this way for a few minutes, until she was arching upwards, her lips parted. Still massaging her breasts, he plunged his tongue into her sweet mouth, curling it around hers, reaching deep into the back of her throat, claiming its hotness intimately.

Hermione groaned and invaded his mouth with a powerful hunger. Now it was she who was ravishing, claiming, reaching, working her mouth and lips against his, small gasps emitting when they pulled apart.

Severus released her breasts, then pulled her not so gently to her feet. He pushed the crumpled gown past her hips and thighs, down her calves to her ankles. She stepped out of the silken fabric, and kicked it away.

Severus looked down at her body for a moment, then crushed her to him, rubbing his hardness against her belly savagely as he found her throat and sucked it greedily, leaving his mark of ownership. Hermione was whimpering now.

Suddenly, Snape pushed her back unceremoniously on the bed. Hermione bounced, surprised, before taking on a sloe-eyed "come and get it" look when she saw the hunger contorting his features.

Severus looked at the woman splayed haphazardly across the width of his bed for a moment before falling forward and nestling himself between her pliant thighs. The head of his cock twitched hungrily against her moistness, and he raised himself on one hand, positioning his swollen weeping organ at her opening with a sharp intake of breath, concentration and lust furrowing his brow.

Hermione was watching him now, her breasts rising and falling, her eyes locked to his, a tender, haunted expression on her face, so appealing that Snape felt his heart constrict. He rubbed the head of his cock up and down her slit, spreading her wetness as he stimulated her clit. Hermione gasped and buckled upward, her eyes turning dark and smoky. They were like rich gold seen through a layer of cloud.

"Merlin," Snape thought, gazing down at her. She was beautiful, and seemed to emit a soft glow as her eyes met his. Was this how a woman in love looked?

He took in the lovely sight of her curvaceous body resting against the silken background of silver and green, the head of his cock pressed against her entrance in readiness. He throbbed powerfully as he remembered her mind-words:

_You can fuck me, the consummate Gryffindor across the Slytherin colors on your bed. Quite a coup, impaling a screaming, sobbing Gryffindor viciously on the House Colors._

A slow, lascivious grin eased across his face.

"For the Glory of Slytherin House," Snape growled to himself as he slid his full length into the beautiful Gryffindor witch's hot, moist passage, his mouth slackening with intense pleasure, eyes rolling up into his skull as her creamy warmth welcomed him in, sucking and caressing his shaft and head in hot, succulent bliss.

"Severus!" came Hermione's shuddering cry of urgency when he impaled her, sheathing himself. deep inside her body, hot and hard, his great size and thickness stretching her aching inner flesh, pressing deep and firm inside her, claiming her fully.

Severus groaned as her softness throbbed around him, a sleeve of delight, of softness, of pure unadulterated heaven on earth. Hermione felt incredible, her thighs clenching around his hips in abject surrender, her voice breaking over his name, gasping it in a great sob of need so soul-wrenching that his balls tightened, and he had a crazy, compelling urge to fill her core to brimming with his seed.

He fought it back. Entering Hermione had always been pleasurable, but now the intensity of feeling he was experiencing was above and beyond anything he had known before. Gods…was this what it was like to fuck a woman who is in love in you?

Severus began to move inside her, delving into her body with long deep strokes, reveling in the soft, wet gush of her juices bathing his questing, seeking cock as he slid deeper and deeper inside her. Hermione moaned her approval, sliding her hands along his flexing buttocks and pulling him downward, urging him on. Her body began to move in tandem with his thrusts, breasts bouncing in time with his increasing velocity.

Hermione sobbed as Snape began to drive into her wetness unmercifully, throwing himself against her pelvis, his shaft plunging in and out of the blazing bliss of her body. Gods…she was so hot inside it felt as if his cock would ignite and burst into flames from the friction. Severus pushed deep inside her, rolling his hips, swiveling his cock, determined to feel every inch of her giving beneath him, bucking against her with such force, she slid across the bed, crying out his name.

"Yes…yes…Hermione," he breathed raggedly, rolling between her thighs, then pulling back and thrusting hard again, forcing her writhing body another two inches over the silken Slytherin bedcovers. Hermione screamed and he lost it, plunging wildly, his toes digging into the floor to give him more power as he rode her viciously, fucking her across the width of the bed, and crawling after her to fuck her some more, driving her forward over the four-poster until her head hung over the edge, bouncing rhythmically from the force of his ardor.

Severus pulled her back roughly to the other side of the bed, like a carriage return and again drove her across it with the force of his body, plunging into her delicious wetness, her distant gasps, cries and screams egging him on to a greater frenzy.

"If your Head of House could see you now, Miss Granger," Severus growled, reverting to her student address as he thrust brutally into the sobbing witch over and over.

"So willing to service Slytherin's Head of House. "What…do…you…think…she'd…say?"

Snape punctuated each word with a long, deep hard stroke. Hermione could only sob, her body wracked with pain/pleasure as Severus tried his best to bust a new orifice in her flailing body.

He threw her legs over his shoulders, pinning her to the mattress and grabbed her shoulders. With her inner thighs spread wide under him, he watched her pink swollen core mouth and swallow every inch of his blood heavy cock, jerking her body down as he plunged between her juicy pink slit manically, her juices squishing, splashing his pubic area.

The scent of sex was heavy and pungent in the air, and Snape's nostrils flared as he moved faster, his hips almost blurring with the fervor of his penetration. His balls slapped hard and fast against her soft ass, stinging him deliciously.

"What would she say, Miss Granger?" he growled insistently, plunging deeper and deeper, bouncing her body off the bed, sweat streaming down and pooling where their bodies met. When she didn't answer, he pulled back and rammed his granite cock deep into her body with all his might, slamming against her womb with a force that knocked the air from her lungs

Gasping, her eyes flying open to meet his, Herimone screamed, "I don't know!" her body arching up in sweet agony, as he broke through the last bit of her body's resistance. She exploded with a strangled cry, the juices of her orgasm literally ejaculating out of her body with the force her release, coating Severus' thighs, pelvis, abdomen and even his lower chest with milky fluid. Her eyes rolled up into her head, and she convulsed beneath him, her legs attempting to clamp together over his shoulders, Snape straining to keep them wide as he was held deep within her pulsating, vise-like pussy, the suction almost fisting him to release. But now yet…just a little more of her…a little more…

Severus took a deep breath, then resumed pistoning into Hermione's body forcefully, riding out her orgasm with pleasure and abandon, feeling the hotness of her come coating him, marveling at the explosive intensity of her release. He watched her return, her tears flowing freely as she whispered his name over and over in a low mindless mantra.

"The Gryffindor know-it-all doesn't know. A first." he intoned as he buried himself in her, beginning a new round of plunging and bucking, holding her thighs wider for deeper, harder access.

Hermione was almost silent now, her body bouncing beneath him, expelling gentle gasps as he hit bottom over and over, shuddering weakly. Severus dropped on top of her, his face pressed against her moist temple, his body shifting to long, slow, penetrating strokes, enjoying the feel of her soft body under him, cushioning him, the press of her firm breasts flattened against him, savoring the slide and pull warmth of her inner caress.

He stroked her deeply, tenderly, calming himself, unwilling to let his possession end. He felt her face shift against his, and he looked down at her, pressing into her, noting the softness radiating from her amber eyes

"I love you,' she whispered, her soft eyes closing again.

Severus didn't know three little words could make him come so hard.

* * *

A/N: All that, just for the glory of Slytherin…one promise down. I've decided to make each lemon its own chapter...there's no way I could write all that needs to be written and update as frequently...so hang in there. Thanks for the continued reviews.

And Voldy...I've noticed your posts, and have got something for you up ahead, my evil widdle friend..something long and hard, just like you asked for...thrusting involved ~ _Author Notes 2005  
_  
A/N/N: I'm pretty tired so don't have much to say about this chapter except the Snape Love is in full force. Thanks for reading. * * *


	22. First Afterglow Short Chapter

**Chapter 22 ~ First Afterglow (Short Chapter)**

Severus groaned as the world struggled to come back in focus, his sweat-soaked body taunt and trembling above Hermione. He held his cock deep inside her as the last of his seed spurted into her tight, sweet channel. Hermione's body was arched, curved against him as she bit her lip, accepting his hot release, her eyes shining with emotion.

Snape gasped, relaxed, then fell on top of her, spent and exhausted. His face lay pressed against hers, his eyes closed, the long lashes resting on his cheeks. He lay on top of Hermione for several minutes before coming back to himself, and realizing his full weight was resting on her. He started to roll off the witch, when her arms wrapped around him.

"Just lay here for a while. Please," she whispered, breathless.

"I'm heavy," he said softly, pulling away slightly.

Her arms tightened.

"I don't mind, Severus. It feels good to have you on top of me. Just lay here. Please," she said again.

He acquiesced.

Hermione began to kiss him, planting soft, gentle, passionate kisses on his lips, chin, and throat. But these were different kind of kisses than what Snape was used to in this situation. Hermione's kisses were soft and tender, not meant to arouse him to action. They were just…kisses.

He lay there on top of her, enjoying her ministrations. Then he kissed her back, just as slowly, just as softly. He had never done this. He had never lain on top of a woman after completion of the sex act and continued to enjoy her, sans cock.

It was highly pleasurable.

They spent several minutes slowly tasting each other's mouths before they stopped and fell to companionable silence. Severus' face again rested against Hermione's cheek. He could feel her heartbeat against his chest and the pulse of her throat against his own. He could get used to this.

"Salazar would've been proud," said Hermione softly.

He could feel her wan smile curling against his cheek.

He lifted his head, fixing her with his dark eyes, smirking slighly.

"Undoubtedly," he responded. "Although Godric, understandably, would have been quite appalled at my treatment of you."

Hermione laughed softly. He could feel her laughter flutter against his chest. He slid off of her gently, ignoring her little cry of protest and propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at her.

"Did you like my treatment of you?" he asked her, studying her face intently.

"I loved it," she replied, with a shy, but wanton smile.

"You are a masochist," he said, leaning down and letting his large nose brush against hers.

"And you are insatiable," she responded. "It works out well don't you think?"

Severus was silent for a moment as he looked down at the beautiful, naked young witch lying next to him, her thighs still wet with their mingled fluids. He felt a slight throb in his loins.

"Yes," he said, an unfamiliar warmth washing over him. "Yes."

He moved to kiss her yet again and slipped his tongue into Hermione's mouth like a question. His cock began to swell and thumped against his thigh as the blood pulsed through it. He pressed his hardness against Hermione's thigh with a gentle urgency. Hermione's eyes widened as he moved to mount her again. Her small hands pressed up against his chest, stopping his advance.

He raised one eyebrow.

"I think I'd better drink one of those purple vials first," she said softly.

Severus grunted, his eyes drawn to the juncture of her thighs.

Hermione grasped his chin and directed his gaze to her face instead.

"Severus, I really should…" she insisted.

"Fine."

Severus rose from the bed scowling, his erect cock bouncing merrily as he stalked away to fetch the damned potion. Hermione giggled.

"Insatiable."

* * *

A/N: Just a little breather… ~ _Author Note 2005_

A/N/N: There have been major changes since I last posted. I've moved out of my mobile home and left the kids to live there and pay the mortgage and the bills. It's a four bedroom place, and large, and I don't need it anymore. I have a one bedroom apartment now, and for the first time in my life, I'm living on my own. I've always had someone with me, parents, their father, then the children themselves. At 48 years of age, I've finally cut the apron strings. It feels strange being alone, not hearing babies crying and no one pulling on Grandma. But I only live a few miles away, and it's really a nice place. Affordable, too. When I came here, I had only a few clothes, my computer and my television. That was two days ago. Now I have a living room set, kitchen set, computer table, vacuum, rug, coffee table, end table and an air mattress. Not much food, but I've not been eating that much anyway. If you want to see what my place looks like and how I got the furniture, look up "ms_figg" on livejournal . com. I posted pics. Only friends can read the whole story of what happened to lead up to the move and I was out in a week, but you can see many of the posts. So, that's where I've been. The muse must still be at the other house. Lol. But, she'll catch up to me, I'm sure. Thanks for reading.


	23. Tsk, Tsk, Albus

**Chapter 23 ~ Tsk Tsk, Albus  
**(Short, short Chapter)

Albus was alone in his office, except for the sleeping portraits. His glasses lay on the desktop, and he sat leaning back in his swivel chair, looking up at the ceiling. He wore an unfamiliar expression on his grandfatherly face.

"Ah, to be young again," he sighed wistfully.

Fawkes let out a squawk, her beautiful eyes focused on him accusingly. Albus swiveled to face her perch, taking in her glare. He tutted.

"Fawkes, my dear…you really need to lighten up," Albus said, smiling at the disapproving phoenix.

Fawkes ruffled her feathers and shifted to the end of her perch sullenly.

Albus stood up and replaced his glasses on his crooked nose.

"I guess I'd better do something about this," he said, looking down at his tented robes. He walked over to the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder out of a box on the mantle. He cast it into the dying flames.

"Minerva?" he called softly.

He heard a slight rustle.

"Minerva!" he called again.

"Hmm?" came the sleepy response, then a slightly more aware, "Yes, Albus?"

"I was wondering, my dear…if…if I might come visit you?" he asked, hopefully.

There was a long silence, and then…

"You've been listening to them, haven't you, Albus?"

The Headmaster felt a guilty twinge at her astute assessment of the situation.

"I couldn't help it," he said lamely.

There was another long silence, but then he was rewarded by a throaty chuckle from the Floo.

"Very well then," Minerva replied, humor evident in her voice, "I might as well reap some benefit from your horrible inclination to voyeurism. Come along then."

Albus smiled broadly. He turned and looked over his glasses at the phoenix, who half lifted her wings and crooned at him. He was obviously forgiven. Again.

"Good night, Fawkes. I will see you in the morning, dear friend," the Headmaster said, nodding at the bird.

Gathering his robes about him, Albus stepped through the flames.

* * *

A/N: lol I just had to do it. Everyone thinks Albus is soooo good, fatherly and wise…let's not forget he's a man too. ~ _Author Notes 2005_

A/A/N: Lol. Obviously this was written before Albus "came out of the wardrobe." I still think JKR came up with that after the fact to add a bit of controversy. Whatever. Albus is her character after all. It just tickled me to think about him listening in on people having sex and getting excited, then going to see Minerva to work it off. A secret dirty old man. Lol. Hey, nothing wrong with being a bit of a voyeur. Now, if he were hiding in the room, that would be a completely different story. Thanks for reading.


	24. Someone's Knocking at the Back Door

**Chapter 24 ~ Someone's Knocking at the Backdoor**

Severus pored over the myriad vials and jars in his storeroom, searching for the pain/contraceptive potion to administer to Hermione. He located the vial of purple liquid, picked it up, then paused as his dark eyes fell on another vial, containing a vitreous yellow liquid. He pursed his lips thoughtfully, then unconsciously licked his lips as he made his decision, and took that vial, too. He reached up to the top shelf and removed a large jar full of a thick, green salve. His task complete, he exited the storeroom, warded it securely, then briskly walked back to his bedroom and the waiting Hermione.

Hermione stretched in pleasure as she lay in Severus' bed, sated and sticky.

_Severus' bed. Yessss. _

She rolled over on her stomach and sniffed the duvet deeply. It smelled just like him. She rolled back over and wriggled, lolling in the bed on her back sensuously like a cat in a field of catnip. This is the vision that met Severus' eyes when he returned, a beautiful, naked witch writhing on his bed in obvious delight, without him. He watched her slide her lush body over the duvet, eyes closed, running her hands over her breasts, belly, thighs and hips as she remembered his hands on her body, his mouth raping hers hungrily. Hermione let out a little moan, and Severus' cock took on an impossible degree of hardness. Unable to help himself, he groaned.

Hermione's eyes flew open, her hands still on her breasts. She turned her head to see Severus standing there, his hands full of potions and his huge cock pointing straight at her as if she were a magnetic pole. She blushed with embarrassment.

"Enjoying yourself?" Severus asked, walking toward the bed, his eyes even blacker with the intensity of his arousal. Her consternation would have been amusing, if his cock wasn't throbbing so insistently. Normally, he would have leaped on her and just started fucking her like crazy, but looking down at the potions he carried, he knew they had to have a "little talk" first. He set the potions on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Hermione looked at the extra vial and jar curiously.

"What's all that?" she asked, sitting up as Severus uncorked the purple vial and handed it to her.

Severus waited for her to swallow the potion before he answered her. He didn't want to have to go back to his storeroom for more because she spewed it all out in shock. He reached out and took the empty vial from her and placed it back on the table.

"The yellow vial is a colonic. The green jar…contains a lubricant," he replied smoothly, watching for her reaction.

Hermione's eyes went wide, realizing what the combination of potions meant. She swallowed with difficulty, and unconsciously hugged herself. Her eyes met his, and for a moment, Severus was taken aback by how young she looked, but then his eyes drifted over her luscious body.

She was no little girl.

His cock throbbed noticeably, and Hermione's eyes fell on its long, veined length, thick girth and wide head. She looked like she was going to faint. How was she going to do it?

A small part of Severus wanted to comfort her. Unfortunately for Hermione, it was a very, very small part. Most of him wanted to do the deed, and would. Hermione asked for this, to be his lover. She invited him to find pleasure with her. She said she would do anything for him. He had warned her that he was insatiable, that he wouldn't deny himself any pleasure she offered. She had known the price, and accepted that.

Hermione had to be taught how to satisfy him, and he would be a thorough teacher. He knew he had told her when he popped her luscious little cherry, that he wouldn't take her anally, but save that delight for the lover she would eventually find. But now, he was the lover she chose. She even offered to do the act as part of her seduction, if he required it.

Well, he required it. That was one of the things that made him acquiesce, the idea of thrusting into that perfect, tight ass as she howled. In for a penny, she was in for a pounding. His cock throbbed again.

"Severus…" Hermione said, with a tremor of dread in her voice.

Severus picked up the yellow vial, and uncorked it.

"Just drink this, he said, in a tone that would brook no opposition.

Hermione took the vial of thick yellow fluid from him, and tilted it slightly. The liquid moved rather slowly, the consistency of castor oil, which she'd always hated. She hesitated. Severus frowned.

"I told you I wanted it all. Now drink the colonic, Hermione," he said, his eyes going cold.

Hermione tilted the vial, and drank. It tasted horrible, and seemed to take forever to go down. Finished, she made a face and handed the vial back to Severus. She was about to complain about the taste, when she felt a fluttering in her lower belly, then a tickling, foaming sensation in her bowels, a kind of pulsating bubbling that made her squirm. She couldn't say it was unpleasant, but different from any thing she'd ever felt before.

Severus watched her bottom squirm. He knew what she was feeling. He took the colonic himself as part of his health regime from time to time. She'd be squeaky clean.

The sensation died away, and Hermione stilled.

"That was…different," she said, drawing in a breath.

"Yes, I imagine it was," Severus purred. He reached for her legs and drew her to a sitting position on the edge of the bed next to him. He looked at her.

"Are you afraid, Hermione?" he asked her, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand gently.

She bit her lip. "A little," she replied, "I think it's going to hurt more than I want it to."

Severus smirked a little.

"At first," he said, "but you are lucky. You'll have the benefit of the Relaxo spell to ease your first time." He lowered his voice. "I wish I could promise you I'll be gentle…but I will try. The knowledge that I will be the first man to penetrate you this way is very, very arousing. It makes me want to mark my territory…"

Hermione felt a flutter of anticipation for the first time. Maybe she would like this after all. Severus noted the change in her demeanor, and was pleased.

"Stand up," he said hoarsely, "and stand in front of me, with your back to me."

Hermione did as he asked. Severus' eyes raked over her full, creamy buttocks. He slid a palm across the soft skin, then cupped the rounded flesh of her derriere. Hermione felt herself getting very wet. Severus slapped one cheek lightly, and it jiggled deliciously. Hermione gasped, and felt her juices running down her inner thighs.

"You like that," he said softly.

"Yes." she answered, looking at him over her shoulder, her pussy starting to pulse as her desire rose.

Severus slapped the other cheek and watched it ripple as Hermione groaned and shifted. He was so hard now. He knelt, grasped her ass and pulled her cheeks apart, his eyes taking in the small, tight puckered backdoor to bliss, and he groaned at the imagined tightness that awaited his cock. The pursed entrance was a dark rose color, beautiful. He ran his tongue over it wetly.

Hermione shuddered, gasping at the unaccustomed contact, her pussy absolutely dripping now, as Severus applied himself to the job at hand as expertly as when he was between her thighs, his tongue licked, sucking and ever so lightly probing.

_Oh …gods,_ Hermione thought as the tip of his tongue penetrated her…it was like nothing she had ever felt before. But it felt…oddly good.

She pushed back against him. Severus wrapped one arm around her thighs and pushed the small of her back so she bent, exposing her vulva. Severus gripped both milky globes, pressing them together and pulling them apart, moving downward and sucking the juices from her clit, plunging his tongue into her pussy and lapping before running his hot, twisting muscle up and down the cleft of her body, from ass to clit to arse, moistening her puckered hole lavishly with his saliva and tapping it with his tongue.

"Severus." Hermione groaned her hips starting to pump against him, her buttocks bouncing against his face.

"Every part of you is sweet," he hissed as the tip of his tongue entered her anus deeper. Hermione let out a high-pitched squeal. It felt amazing.

"I…I think I want this…" Hermione sighed. "I think I …really…really…want this."

"You're a little wanton…of course you want it," Severus' muffled voice rose from between her cheeks. "Here…"

Severus pushed his slender fingertip inside her arse, she bucked as electric pleasure shot up and down her body. Severus wriggled his finger, and she tried to shove herself down on it, wanting to feel more penetration. She didn't feel the urgency of a burning core, like she did when she wanted him to fuck her…this was more like a pleasurable longing for fullness and depth not release. Severus removed his finger and pulled her erect, turning her to face him.

"Hermione," he breathed, his chest rising and falling with excitement. "Woman, you seem to be a natural at everything."

Hermione slipped her fingers into his silky hair, massaging his scalp gently, enjoying the feeling of the fine black strands slipping over her hands. He closed his eyes and purred like a big cat, rolling his head beneath her ministrations.

"But a tongue, or a finger is not a cock," he growled as he pulled her hands away, stood up, walked to the table, and picked up the jar of lubricant. Hermione watched, her belly tight with excitement, as he opened the jar, scooped out a generous handful of the salve, and greased his cock with it.

"Turn around," he said, his voice so low she could hardly understand him. She did, and he spread the remaining salve between her cheeks. He grabbed her hand.

"Come on," he said, pulling her along roughly, walking around to the end of his four-poster, facing her toward the lesser headboard.

"Let's see…what were your exact words?" he looked at Hermione expectantly.

"You can bend me over the end headboard and fuck me hard. You haven't done that yet. I want to feel you slamming into me from behind," she whispered, word for word from their mind connection.

"I will, and you will," Severus said softly, his black eyes burning with lust.

He slapped her on the arse lightly.

"Bend over, Hermione."

* * *

A/N: oh…my…gods. I think he forgot to invoke the Relaxo spell… heh heh ~ _Author Notes 2005_

A/N/N: This was my second major sex-based snafu. My first was putting the hymen INSIDE the vagina. Lololol. Don't ask me why I did that, because I know it was on the outside. But this snafu with anal sex, was a biggie. And why was it a biggie? Because I didn't know at the time that people actually would try this. Anal sex without proper preparation, which can take weeks or months, is very, very, very painful. Personally, I've always disliked it myself because I found it painful, but in fantasy, it's fine. So, I wrote the scene, and it was rough on Hermione because once Snape started, he didn't want to stop, and didn't stop. I was in Snape Love Crazy Sex Mode, with no idea of the responsibility of showing some realism and sparing a few of my more adventurous readers the pain of trying unprepared anal sex. I didn't find out about it until much later after writing several stories. Not everything in fantasy should be tried in reality, but still, I felt badly. So, now I attempt to be more realistic when it comes to anal sex, noting in the story that preparation had been done, and how, thus instructing while entertaining. You never think about these things when you start out. But if your story fires someone's imagination, they might try to emulate the acts in it. So, keep that in mind. Thanks for reading. ***


	25. Open Up and Let Him In

**Chapter 25 ~ Open Up and Let Him In**

"Hold on to the headboard," Severus growled as he positioned himself behind Hermione. Grasping his cock, he pressed it against her sweet little pucker, and drawing a deep breath, he forced the thick purple head into its tightness, tearing through her resistance without warning or ceremony.

Hermione screamed in such a mortally wounded way, that his hair stood on end.

"Oh gods, oh gods Severus! You're too big! Take it out! Please! Take it out!"

Oh shit. He was so focused on penetrating her, he forgot about the Relaxo spell. His wand was in his robes, and his robes were in the closet. Her wand was somewhere on the floor of his study…

But gods…she was so tight. His head was already in…if he pulled out it would be worse. From the way she was screaming, she'd be scared to let him back in. Fuck that. No. He'd have to finish what he started. So would she.

"Hermione, Hermione, relax…relax. It won't hurt for long, he breathed, caressing the sobbing witch's back. "I can't pull out. I have to keep going…you have to relax.'

"Nooo," she wailed. "Please, Severus, please!"

_So tight. So hot and tight._

"Hermione," he groaned, "please…I "

He closed his eyes against the desire to plow through her in one deep, painful thrust.

"Severussss,' she sobbed.

Gods…he loved when she sobbed his name. She wasn't helping. He had to get in her all the way, then the pain would lessen. Severus gripped her waist firmly and shoved himself forward another inch, then pulled back, and shoved forward a bit deeper, and pulled back, spreading the lubrication inside her slowly as he went deeper…deeper.

She cried out each time he thrust forward, trying to twist away. But Severus was much stronger, and held her smaller body in place by the waist and shoulder as he pressed on, scowling, but groaning with pleasure as he slid inch by slow delicious inch deeper between her soft cheeks.

Hermione had never felt so much pressure…it felt like she was being split open, or painfully impaled on a tree, his thick cock pushing through her resisting flesh, sliding deeper inside her. There was a little relief, when Severus pulled back, but then the pain hit as again when he continued to force his way deeper into her tight orifice. Her knuckles were white as she clasped the headboard, her nails actually gouging the wood, and tears streamed freely down her face. She struggled, trying to swing her body from his grasp, only succeeding in making him swell even larger from the sensation.

"Hermione, I've just got to get in all the way," Severus said brokenly, reveling in the exquisite pressure of her arse wrapped around him even as he tried to contain himself and comfort her at the same time.

She continued sobbing as he held her as firmly as he could, gritting his teeth against the powerful clamp of her sphincter muscles around him. Dear Merlin, he had to get deeper. He struck up a slow rhythm of gentle but persistent strokes, the head of his cock burrowing inside her, forcing access, the flange catching her soft inner flesh as it pulled back. She continued to beg for him to stop…but he couldn't … he could only try to be as gentle as he could as he possessed her, and it wasn't easy…she kept wriggling, struggling, stimulating him with her motions, and he bit his lip until he drew blood to stop from just plunging into her with abandon.

"Hermione, you've got to keep still…please."

He was pleading with the distressed witch.

"You don't know what you're doing to me, how hard it is to…hold back. "You're going to make me hurt you if you don't stop struggling…you feel so good…I want…gods. I want to fuck your arse so hard," he panted, his fingers digging into her hip reflexively, as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to avoid the sight of his thick cock impaling her luscious body, knowing that if he looked…he would lose it and do real damage to the woman under him.

"Why'd you have to be a virgin?" he groaned at the ceiling joists as he continued his slow. pulsing, thrusting invasion through the rim of her incredibly tight channel.

Hermione's cries had weakened now…she let out small, keening whimpers as he claimed his territory. He was almost there, and she felt as if he were filling her chest cavity, he was so deep inside her. But the pain was slowly lessening…it was mostly pressure now, his short strokes becoming less stuttered, less agonizing.

Severus felt his pelvis press against Hermione's derriere, and he looked down at her, sighing with relief. He held himself deep inside her, unmoving, and leaned down to plant kisses on her upper back, and shoulders, curving over her body.

"Kiss me," he demanded, pulling her hair to one side of her neck and leaning so she could reach his mouth by turning her head. He could taste the salt of her tears on her lips as they moved against his, and he licked at them with his tongue, before invading her mouth, while still deeply embedded in her arse.

As their tongues caressed, Severus felt her relaxing, and he pulled back slightly, and thrust experimentally. She moaned loudly against his mouth, but didn't scream. She was well lubricated. He could fuck her now.

He began to move slowly, in and out of her, bouncing lightly against her soft arse. He gave her a final kiss, before standing up and getting a good firm grip on her hips and lengthening his stroke, grunting with pleasure at the sight of her buttocks jiggling like Jell-O as his pelvis pumped against her.

Hermione was beginning to groan as the pain subsided, and the pressure eased. He fit in her now, and the friction of his cock plowing through her sphincter was beginning to feel very, very good. He was leaking inside her, lubricating her arse further, making his motions smoother, and she slid over his length faster, starting to rock her hips, and sigh his name.

"Yes, Hermione," he breathed as he buried himself in her faster and faster. "You're a natural."

They had a rhythm now, Severus sliding his full length in and out of her, his head tilted as he watched his cock disappear in her wonderful tightness, his thick shaft squeezed and caressed by her hot walls, and she bouncing her cheeks back against him, loving the feel of his delicate balls swinging against her skin. Severus began to push harder now, and although it hurt, Hermione took it, her thighs soaking wet with pleasure. Yes, she liked it. She loved it.

"Severus…harder," she moaned.

And that was all it took for the monster to come out. He slammed into her with a shout, and began pistoning into her viciously, pulling her back on him, bouncing her body so hard the headboard she held on to began to shudder and shake.

"Oh fuck yes! Yes! You little tight-assed…know-it-all. I…knew… you… could…take this. You didn't. But I did, " he cried, fucking her wildly.

"So…good…Severus," she panted as he banged against her, fucking her arse violently.

"Let go of the headboard," he half-whispered, and he pushed her over it, face down in the mattress, pressing one hand into the middle of her back to hold her steady with her arse high in the air, and slammed into her over and over, cursing, pulling his cock out to the flange and driving it deep into her depths without reserve or mercy. Hermione's mouth was open, her eyes glazed with bliss, and she gasped with pleasure as he plowed into her.

He slapped her buttocks, and she shouted, "Damn yes dammit yes, spank me gods spank me," and he obliged, slapping her cheeks lightly with every thrust until she screamed in frustration…"harder, do everything harder"…and he brutalized her with his cock and with his hands, reaching under her and twisting her breasts roughly...and she was loving it…all.

Then he was in her pussy plunging away, lifting her body to the balls of her feet with his force, still bent over the headboard, her head still pressed down into the mattress, her arse at perfect pummeling height…and pummel he did, his cock coated with her juices,

Then he was back in her arse, riding her like a cowboy, spanking her, sliding deliciously deep, his black hair a swinging curtain over his face as he leaned into her, shouting obscenities that made her feel deliciously dirty and wanton, both his hands clenching the full mounds of her arse, and shoving nothing but cock between them. He alternated between both orifices, and she poured out the garbled words that only lovers in the throes of passion understand, completely lost in the wild abandon of his possession. Her climax was building now, a bubble of scorching need rising up inside her, ready to burst…and she called to him to release her, to make her come, and he was back inside her pussy, slamming, thrusting and rolling his hips, so ready to oblige her.

He lifted her legs off the floor, and she grabbed the headboard just in time, so she was horizontal above the floor, in a pushup position, her legs wrapped in a scissors around his waist, but Severus was the one pushing up, pushing up inside her body, thrusting for all he was worth, sweat pouring off him, a puddle forming at his feet.

"Come for me, Hermione, you wanton little minx, come!" he snarled as he slammed balls deep against her womb, and she screamed, a flood pouring from between her thighs bathing him in come. He almost dropped her as he followed her with a powerful ejaculation of his own, partially inside her, and partially on her arse as he pulled out and howled, pressing the spurting head against the curve of her buttocks, and growling approval as his hot creamy emission dripped down between them.

"Yes,' he groaned, head thrown to the sky, his chest heaving from his efforts, before he fell forward and draped himself over Hermione's bent body, kissing her throat and growling in her ear, "Gods woman, you please me…you please me."

Wrapping his arm around the witch's waist, he tenderly brushed her wet hair away from her face, and pulled her limp body back against him possessively.

* * *

A/N: He forgot. :::shaking head::: Men are so single-minded, aren't they? How many promises left now?…he got a two-fer there. ~ _Author's Note 2005_A/A/N: COMPLETELY unrealistic. It doesn't get better. The backdoor doesn't relax that way the first time. Severus was a complete beast, but at the time . . . again, he could do no wrong as far as I was concerned. He was Snape and Snape was a sexy beast. I would never glorify this kind of brutality now, but back then I was still caught up in the fantasy. It was a hot read especially if it happened just that way, with Hermione ending up loving it, but again, reality has to seep into fanfiction somewhat. Another major sex-snafu is the shifting between the vagina and the rectum. This is a dangerous practice and can lead to vaginal infections. Severus and Hermione had magic to keep this from happening, but we don't. Generally, if you want to engage both orifices, you start with the vagina and then move to the anus. Or, if you want a switchback, your partner wears a condom, does vagina, arse, then removes the condom to go back to the vagina, thus protecting you. Ah, I was soooo naïve then. But man, it was so stimulating to imagine and write. Whew. Lol. I was all about the stimulation. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	26. Her Promise Fulfilled

**Chapter 26 ~ The Final Chapter ~ Her Promise Fulfilled  
**  
Severus awoke sputtering. It felt like his face was covered in cobwebs. He brushed at the strands, pushing away a tangle of hair that was caught in his mouth. He was now aware of something heavy resting on his shoulder. Turning slightly, he saw it was Hermione's curly head. She lay against him, her cheek resting on his shoulder, her body curled in the fetal position, her hands pulled to her breasts, and her knees bent against his thighs. She was sleeping the exhaustive sleep of the sated. He appreciated the fact she didn't wrap herself around him in the manner of the Giant Squid. He liked his space. Still, it was pleasant to have her sleeping naked next to him. Easy access after all.

After their act, Severus had carried the young witch to his bed and laid her down. It seemed that she always wanted to sleep after sex, thus dispelling the myth that only men do so, while women want to talk, and cuddle. Severus smirked. Maybe that myth didn't apply if the job's done right…maybe she only slept after extremely good sex.

He had gone to his stores and brought her a red vial along with the purple one this time. It was a much stronger potion for pain. He had a real time getting the sleepy witch to drink it, but he managed, not wanting her to awake and be subjected to the aftermath of their very passionate session. He knew that no matter how ardently she had responded, there would be a physical cost later. Then he had performed the "Os Mundus" charm on her, laughing loudly as she writhed and cursed him as the little mouths did their duty, stimulating her when she was utterly exhausted. It seemed the spell cleaned women a lot more intimately than it did men.

He looked at the sleeping witch again as he thought of the ferocity with which he took her. Good thing she had chosen a Potions master for a lover. If she had another man so ardent, she'd be in a bad, bad way.

_Another man._

Severus felt his stomach tighten jealously. It was an unfamiliar sensation. He had always been rather selfish and possessive, a solid Slytherin trait, but not when it came to women. Most of the women he had been with were either prostitutes, or promiscuous, wanting nothing more than a hard cock to get them through the night, which he certainly provided, so there was no reason for jealousy. He had accepted the fact that he would always be alone, and his contact with women would just be on a sexual level. _Thank you, Madam, for the use of your rather loose orifices.  
_  
There had been one young woman, who during his sixth year at Hogwarts, he felt something for, but he discovered her shagging Sirius Black, and it broke Severus' heart. Sirius had only fucked her because he knew the snarky, young man was in love with her. Black had made sure they would be discovered, since he was taking her against a wall hidden in a niche in the dungeons where Severus passed every night after curfew, fulfilling his Prefect duties. What made it so bad, was that Severus had never touched her, other than a few passionate, stolen kisses. He treated her with respect and restraint, and thought to ask her to marry him one day.

The girl had been sorry, and tried to make it up to him, physically, giving him what, in his opinion, Black had already defiled. Severus left her broken and sobbing on the floor of the Room of Requirement, having exacted his revenge in a very brutal and intimate way. He never talked to her again after that, and never pursued another woman romantically. He took the Mark shortly afterward, at which point, a normal relationship was out of the question. Death Eaters for the most part, shared their women, and any reluctance to do so, was considered a sign of disloyalty. A Death Eater's only real fidelity was to the Dark Lord.

Severus looked down at Hermione. He would never willingly share her with anyone. He chalked up his possessiveness to having been the first man to introduce her to intimacy, the first to taste the joys of her passionate body and nature. If he had been a dog, he would probably have peed on her. He felt a small clench of anger as he remembered her with the young man from the club, and his clumsy handling of her. Well, she wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. He was her exclusive lover now. He would never leave her dissatisfied. His sexual drive, ego and wild desire for her wouldn't let him.

Hermione sighed, and shifted against him, her legs straightening, sliding deliciously down his own, while she arched against him in a long, languorous stretch. She fell still again. The contact had done its duty, however, and Severus' cock lay hard against his thigh. But he didn't make any move to mount her. He lay there, listening to her breathe.

Suddenly, he was aware of her soft lips pressed against his jaw, kissing him sleepily. The lips moved to his throat, and she licked and suckled his neck several times before resuming her gentle kisses. It felt exquisite. He moved his head slightly to give her better access. She pulled herself up, and followed his jaw line, to his ear, and ran her tongue behind it, before moving to his face, kissing his forehead, eyes and even his large nose, before falling to his mouth. Gods she tasted sweet.

Severus pulled her on top of him, enjoying the shapely softness of her body resting on his, as she continued to kiss him, pushing her tongue into his mouth and exploring him gently. Severus had a raging hard-on now, but was reluctant to stop to fuck her…this felt so, so good. Hermione slid lower, kissing his throat again, covering every inch of it with her warm mouth, lips and tongue. He groaned as she moved from shoulder to shoulder, adding her teeth to her ministrations. She bit at him tenderly, and his hands found her hair, massaging her scalp as she continued down to his chest, her mouth lapping at his nipples, her tongue running down the cleft between his muscles…she left no part of him untouched, even kissing under his arms and down his sides, alternating deliciously from left to right to left again. Her movements were sensuous, almost cat-like as she moved across his body. He couldn't help thinking he was indeed with the Lioness of Gryffindor, and she had claimed him for her own.

He pushed his hips against her, aroused, but still unwilling to stop this beautiful woman from continuing this sweet, torturous exploration of his body. Her mouth moved over the rigid muscles of his abdomen, and she slid her body further down, as she nosed his pubic hair, then kissed and sucked the sharp bones of his hips. He closed his eyes as her lips reached his cock, and she kissed and licked the shaft of it, but made no attempt to take it into her mouth as she pushed his legs apart and ran her tongue along his inner thighs. Oh, this was glorious, glorious. She took his balls in her mouth and gently licked and suckled them, and he thought he was going to explode right there, but she pulled away gently, and continued down his legs, alternating from one side to the other, her warm, wet mouth sliding over his pale skin, his thighs, his calves, even licking his ankles, sucking his toes.

"Oh, Hermione," he groaned as her mouth moved along the ball of his foot. "Woman, what are you doing to me?"

"Loving you," she replied, her amber eyes full of a wondrous softness that made his heart catch.

He remembered another promise she made during his seduction:

_I will suck your cock. I will lick your balls. I will bathe your body with my mouth, my tongue. I will do anything to please you…_

Gods.

She reached up and pushed on his hip gently.

"Turn over,' she whispered. Severus flipped hand lay on his stomach, resting his head on his hands as her sweet mouth made its journey, up the back of his legs, over his buttocks, even running her tongue between his cheeks gently, which made him shiver. He could feel her soft breasts moving across his skin, as she kissed the small of his back. She worked her way up his spine, and when she came to the mass of scars, she hesitated, and sighed, kissing them more tenderly than she had any other part of his body. Gods, he wanted her. But this time, he didn't want to pummel her, or bounce off her body like a trampoline. He wanted her to be with him in this possession, possessing him as he possessed her. He groaned her name again, with urgency in his voice that made her pause, before continuing to his shoulders, and his throat, ending in a gentle, searing kiss on his parted lips.

"Turn over," she whispered against his ear. "Let me show you what I'm feeling."

The last promise.

_… I will ride your cock, slide the vise of my deepness over it, over and over again until the pleasure is too much._

Severus turned over again, resting on his back, and watched Hermione as she gently straddled him, her hot, smooth hand wrapping around his cock, and positioning it upward. The look on her face was hungry, but not lustful…her expression was too soft, too tender for lust. She lifted herself, and placing her pussy against his head, slid him smoothly inside her warmth.

Severus hissed, and his hands automatically gripped her waist, as she began to slowly slide her silken heat up and down over his shaft, rolling her belly, taking him in fully, her ass resting and rising on his thighs. Severus' could only watch her, feel her working over his cock, his mouth slack with the beauty of her possession, so unlike his own raging sieges.

She rode him gently, but let him go deep, pressing him against her cervix and sighing with pleasure.

"I've wanted to do this, like this, for so long, Severus," she whispered to him as she rose and fell, her amber eyes closed in pleasure. "It's what I dreamed of in my deepest fantasy. I wanted to give myself to you because of all you've done for us; I wanted you to know…that it meant something. And I wanted it to be special and good to you if you accepted me. That's why I came to you a virgin. It's all I had to give to you."

She let out a gasp as Severus sharply thrust into her in reaction to her words, before gentling again. She continued, her eyes dark with emotion, gasping slightly as she took her pleasure from Severus.

"I went through all that I went through, Severus, in the hope I could have you, even once, tender, like this."

Severus groaned, and pushed himself deeper inside this beautiful, giving creature, his heart full, thankful for her gift of her body, of herself. She moaned, and said his name almost reverently. Leaning forward, she kissed him passionately, her body still wrapped around him, rolling her hips in small circles, making him groan as his buried shaft swirled inside her, rubbing against every soft curve of her tight, wet walls. His arms tightened around her, and he ran his fingers through her tangled hair, guiding her to a deeper, more intimate kiss, as he increased the depth of his stroke, moving faster, harder. She began to gasp as his thrust lengthened and her possession became his possession. But he didn't lose control. He had purpose, tender purpose as he thrust up into her, feeling her body heat up and begin that now familiar trembling.

"Yesss, Hermione, yesss, sweetness," he murmured against her mouth. "Give yourself to me. All of you."

Hermione sobbed, this time not from welcome pain, but from the emotion that threatened to boil over inside her, from the truth that this beautiful, brave man wanted her, took pleasure in her, and willingly let down the walls that surrounded him to allow her to bring solace into his tortured life.

"Only you, Severus," she whispered, quaking strongly in his arms, bouncing slightly as his ardor grew.

Severus buried himself, not only in her body, but in her emotion, in her love, and it was the most singularly beautiful experience he had ever shared with anyone. He slid through her with passion, and longing, the more of her he got, the more of her he wanted, wanting this feeling to last forever as she gently gave him all she had to give. His thrusts became more powerful, but still remained tender, searching for that place where her very soul was hidden and waiting. And he found it when she stiffened, let out a soft, startled cry, and gushed over him, her orgasm hot as lava, her shuddering a quiet earthquake shattering the plates of her being, and she melted into him, becoming part of him as he released himself into her flow, a geyser, a volcano, rupturing and following her, with a quiet roar, into sweet and perfect union.

* * *

Serverus lay with his arms wrapped tightly around Hermione, his heart pounding like native drums, his eyes moist, as if he had just experienced the most magnificent symphony ever written, and wept from its beauty. He felt as if the whole ugly veneer of his life had been temporarily lifted, and thrown aside, along with the pain, horror and trepidation, and he could finally breathe the sweet air again. He knew it was an illusion, that nothing had changed, that the world itself was no better, but what a beautiful illusion it was.

Then again, it wasn't all illusion. The woman in his arms was real, real enough to dispel his darkness, real enough to make the future a lesser pain, one that he could bear.

_"I love you, Severus."_

His embrace tightened.

"I know, Hermione… I know."

THE END

* * *

A/N: A real epilogue coming, that tells the final outcome of the pair and what happens in the final battle. Thanks for reading all, and for the wonderful reviews. ~ _Author's Notes 2005  
_  
A/N/N: After the roughness of the last chapter, I wanted to end this story with some tenderness, showing how attached Snape was becoming to Hermione. I thought it worked out well. This was written long before we discovered Snape's love for Lily Evans, and I actually wrote the story about Sirius screwing his girlfriend and Snape's very cruel revenge on her. It was when he went completely cold towards women, unable to invest his heart and developing trust issues. I might post it here if anyone shows any interest in reading it. But it's not a pretty story at all. Following this is the epilogue, which contains a bit of a surprise concerning Harry and Voldie's final faceoff at the final battle. Thanks for reading.


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Eli the house-elf was tantamount to the outcome of the final battle. It was he who informed Severus when and where the final attack was to occur. The shocked Potions master asked him where he got his information.

The elf ducked his head, twisted his small hands nervously and replied, "The other house-elves, sir. We is thinking that the Dark Lord is bad for everyone. Especially house-elves, sir. We is knowing Death Eaters is most cruel to us, above all other masters, sir. We is thinking that if the Dark Lord wins, then house-elves lose. We keeps our masters' secrets, sir, but we is not keeping their dark, terrible Master's secret. When we hears, we come together, sir, and discuss it. Then they picks me, sir, picks me to tell my kind Master the Dark Lord's secret. So he can save us, sir. Save us all."

Severus was moved.

"You may have just saved the entire wizarding world, Eli. How can I reward you? Would you like clothes?"

The house-elf quailed, horror written on his tiny, green face

"Oh no, sir. No! Eli is happy serving the family of Snape. He doesn't not wants to leave the Manor!"

Eli began to cry. Severus reached down and patted the elf on the head awkwardly.

"Don't worry, Eli," he said soothingly. "I will not force you to take clothes if you do not want them. You are welcome to serve our family until the end of time, if it is your wish. But how can I reward you, then?"

The house-elf stopped crying, and looked up at Severus with a surprisingly fierce expression.

"You can lets us fight with you, when you meet the Dark Lord in battle, sir," he answered, "all house-elves in service to those who serve the Light, sir."

Severus thought about this. Before the House-Elves enslavement, they were a formidable group, capable of great destruction, having powerful magic. They were vicious, and fearless in battle, and had almost destroyed the entire wizarding world before they were defeated and bound to service. They would be powerful, loyal allies.

"I shall speak to Dumbledore about this, Eli, and inform you of his decision."

Eli fairly leaped for joy. "Thank you, sir," he smiled broadly, revealing a startling sharp row of teeth, before he remembered himself, and returned to his proper state of servitude.

"You are welcome, Eli," Severus said, turning to leave and report at once to Dumbledore.

"Master?" came Eli's hesitant, squeaky voice.

"Yes, Eli?" Severus asked, turning to face the cringing house-elf.

Eli looked as if he had a small battle going on inside his head, then took a breath and said, wincing, "I trust Master's Best Secret is well?"

Severus smiled at the elf.

"Yes, Eli. She is fine."

* * *

When the Death Eaters broke the wards of Hogwarts and Apparated to the grounds, four thousand strong, they were met by an army of five thousand, wizards, witches, students, house-elves and even Muggles, dressed in spell-repelling armor, and carrying Muggle weapons.

The Ministry sent no representatives, since Fudge was still in denial about the ultimate battle, and refused to commit his Aurors to the fight on the word of a house-elf. But the Aurors were represented through the Order, and a group of about three hundred were added to the ranks.

Harry was there, of course, armed with the sword of Godric Gryffindor. It had been discovered that the sword would magically protect the Boy-Who-Lived, and was believed to be the weapon that would bring down Voldemort.

The battle was fierce. The armies charged and clashed, spells and blood flying everywhere. Hermione, dressed in Muggle jeans and t-shirt, with a vest of magic-repelling armor, charged fearlessly through the mayhem, flanking Harry, casting spells and hexes that left piles of Death Eaters littering the ground as they worked their way toward the Whomping Willow, where Voldemort was giving orders and waiting for his final confrontation with 'that damned Potter boy.'

Flanking Harry on the other side, Severus was the incarnation of Death itself. Armed with his wand and a short sword, he hexed and hacked his way through the ranks of his former allies, letting all the built-up hatred he held for them and the Dark Lord be released in the form of raging, brutal death.. This was his moment of, freedom, of redemption and if he were to die today, he planned to take scores of them to hell with him. Robes billowing, he darted and dodged through the barrage of spells with amazing speed, slicing Death Eaters left and right until his sword arm was a limb of gore, his pale face splattered red with hot blood.

A line of fighters moved before them, clearing the way for Harry. A Death Eater rose behind Severus. The Potions master felt him, and crouched, spinning, intending to kick his legs out from under him, when the man let out a horrible, gurgling cry. He saw Eli, clinging like a small demon to the Death Eater's throat by his teeth, blood spurting like a fountain as he tore away a hunk of flesh. The elf was covered in blood, and nodded to Severus as he leapt from the body before it hit the ground, and disappeared at startling speed back into the smoky fray.

Screams and curses flew, peppered by loud blasts and great gray clouds of smoke. Dumbledore looked like an avenging angel, all gentleness lost in the heat of battle as he blasted scores of Death Eaters from the face of the earth. Minerva stood back to back with him, hurling powerful spells and taking her own ton of flesh from the ravening hoard of black robes figures descending on them, blasting them back, limbs flying and hoarse voices howling in pain. The forces of Light were gaining ground. It was time for the final showdown.

Voldemort stood beneath the Whomping Willow, the great tree stunned into immobility. It had been playing its part, whomping Death Eaters to a pulp before Voldemort hit it with a binding spell. The only reason it wasn't destroyed is that the Dark Lord planned to rule from Hogwarts and would have uses for the tree, that were undreamed of. Executions for example, the victims crushed by the powerful blows of the main knobbly bough.

Harry broke through the heavily guarded perimeter, and finally faced his nemesis. The murderer of his family, of countless innocents, of all that was noble and good. Voldemort faced him calmly, tapping his wand in his skeletal hand, red eyes focused on Harry. The battle raged on around them as the line protected Harry's back as he faced the Dark Lord, sword in his right hand, his wand in his left

"I'm here, Voldemort!," he cried, brandishing his sword. "It's time for you to pay for your crimes!"

Harry hurled a curse at the thin wizard, who deflected it smoothly with a flick of his wand. He laughed a mirthless, maniacal, high-pitched laugh, and flung a powerful hex back at the boy. The sword leapt up in Harry's hand, deflecting it. The two wizards began battling in earnest, curses and hexes flying, as Harry struggled to get closer to the Dark Wizard.

Hermione had worked her way behind the Whomping Willow and was in the process of hurling her own curse at Voldemort, when a hex hit her, slicing her shoulder open and she screamed in pain. Severus spun, his heart pounding at the sound of his lover's scream, and saw her fall, blood flowing freely over her white t-shirt. An evil laugh sounded to the left of him, and Lucius Malfoy emerged from the smoke, his wand pointed at Severus' chest.

"I always knew you were a lying, traitorous, sack of dragon droppings. Pity the Dark Lord couldn't see it." Lucius glanced over to where Hermione lay, struggling to repair the damage to her bleeding shoulder.

"I'm going to kill your little Mudblood whore next, Severus. I'll fuck her first. She'll be begging for death when I'm through with her."

Severus made a motion. Lucius shook his wand at him.

"Tut, tut, Severus. Not smart, old man, not smart."

Lucius watched the battle going on between Harry and the Dark Lord. "Potter's no match for him, you know. He'll fail."

"There's more than Harry here," Severus replied evenly, dark eyes on the wand, looking for an opening.

"I suppose you had dreams of slaughtering him yourself, eh Severus?" Lucius drawled, "Well that's not going to happen."

His face suddenly screwed up with hatred as he screamed, " Avada Ked…"

He never finished.

Out of the smoke flew a small brown form, latching on to the wizard's face, ripping and tearing, growling horrible. Lucius screamed and ripped at the small body attached to his head, but couldn't tear it away. Blood started pouring from his face, wetting his robes, as he spun, weakening. The tiny creature continued biting and slashing at his face and throat until Lucius' body dropped to the ground. The creature stilled, then slowly crawled off of the dead wizard, and turned to look at Severus. It was Dobby, the elf Harry freed from service to the Malfoy's in his second year. Dobby wiped the blood from his chin.

"He was a bad wizard, sir," Dobby said, looking at Severus with wide brown eyes. "Cruel and bad, sir."

Severus was about to reply when a hex blasted past his ear. He flung himself to the ground and fired a blast in the direction the hex came from and was rewarded with a scream and a thump. He rolled to his feet, only to be hit with a glancing blow by another random hex and fell to the ground. Dobby flew through the smoke in the direction that hex came from, and a gurgled cry followed. Severus turned to look at Harry, who was frozen in place, stunned, his sword held out in front of him.

Voldemort was laughing, his hands weaving above his head, as a black pillar formed overhead, some dark powerful magic growing.

"Now you die, Potter!" he screamed, throwing his hands forward, flinging the black cloud towards the frozen young wizard.

"Nooooo!" Severus and Hermione screamed together.

Hermione grabbed her blouse and twisted a tiny necklace around her neck. The cloud slowed, and began to withdraw. Around the battlefield, spells returned to their wands, and people slowly ran backwards.

"Ten seconds," she breathed. I have ten seconds to do it."

Hermione forced herself to her feet as Harry stood frozen, and Voldemort weaved his arms calling on the magic. Flinging herself behind the Whomping Willow, Hermione cried, "Accio Harry!"

The boy who lived soared through the air, sword extended and flew towards the Whomping Willow…and Voldemort.

The thin wizard screamed as Harry's sword ripped through his chest, and together they flew to the tree, the sword embedding in the trunk, impaling the dying wizard.

Harry's green eyes watched as Voldemort struggled feebly on the sword, black blood draining from his wound, his red eyes dimming. The boy who lived was still frozen, but aware that the bane of the wizarding world was dying on the blade of the Gryffindor sword, and his heart swelled. Finally, reaching out one clawed hand to touch the tip of Harry's nose, the Dark Lord shuddered, and died.

From all around the battlefield, a cry of great pain rose up as the Death Eaters clutched their marks, a white light emitting from them. Severus gritted his teeth, as his mark glowed, faded, then disappeared, his pale skin unmarked, as if the cursed thing never existed.

Suddenly the sound of Apparition filled the field, as Aurors from the Ministry appeared, subduing the stunned Death Eaters as the battle turned. Voldemort was dead, there was no need to continued the fight. It was over. Harry Potter, the hope of the wizarding world, had killed Voldemort.

Hermione stepped from behind the Whomping Willow, holding her injured shoulder. She saw Severus on the ground, looking at her strangely. He had seen what happened. He knew what Hermione had done. She was the real hero.

Severus rose slowly to his knees, and raised himself from the ground weakly, walking toward the tree. Hermione released Harry from the spell. Harry looked at her a long moment, then said in a low voice, "You saved my life, Hermione, and you killed Vold…"

Hermione shushed him, as Severus walked up on the pair, and studied the reptilian form of the dead wizard, hanging from the embedded sword. Yes, he was dead all right. And Severus was free at last.

"Harry, I did what I had to do to save you. I love you, and couldn't let Voldemort kill you," she said quietly.

"But how?" Harry asked, "How did you do it? I saw him hurl the spell at me, and I couldn't move…it was almost on me when suddenly it pulled back."

Severus watched as Hermione held up a little key on a chain around her neck.

"I made this a while back. I call it a time jumper. It's like a time turner, but it only goes back ten seconds. It actually reverses time, rather than moves the person bodily into a past time, where he can meet himself, so it doesn't cause a paradox. It simply takes you back to the place you were ten seconds before. It was the idea of a young wizard who wanted to quickly be able to correct mistakes. I made it as a pet project, just to see if it could be done." She looked at the dead wizard's body, "Good thing I like a challenge."

"Yeah," Harry breathed. "A very good thing."

Severus watched the exchange in silence, remembering how he had snatched the young wizard's idea from her hand, and told her such a thing couldn't be done. Thank the gods she was such a stubborn little witch. She probably did it just to prove him wrong.

People were beginning to approach the tree, curious to see Voldemort's body. Hermione turned to Harry quickly, her eyes pleading.

"Harry, don't tell them what happened. I don't want to spend my life being the center of attention. I saw what it did to you. I don't want that kind of attention."

Harry looked doubtful.

"But Hermione, you're a hero…" he said.

"Then let me be an unsung one, Harry…like Severus has been all these years. Please, I wouldn't be able to stand it. Please."

Looking uncertain, Harry nodded. "Okay, 'Mione. I won't tell anyone. Not a soul. Not even Ron."

"Thank you," she breathed, hugging him. Harry looked at Severus, scowling. He still didn't know about him and Hermione. Severus scowled back.

"Surely you do not think I would divulge Miss Granger's secret? If she doesn't want to be harassed for the rest of her life by hoards of simpering admirers, who am I to say otherwise? Really, Mr. Potter, you are just too thick for words."

Harry looked at him blackly. Hermione stepped between them.

"Harry, I'm going to go, there are a lot of people who are going to want to talk with you, and I need to get this shoulder healed."

"Ok, 'Moine. I'll talk to you as soon as I can."

"Let me escort you, Miss Granger," said Severus smoothly. "Navigating this crowd in your condition will be difficult without assistance."

"Thank you, Professor," she replied, her eyes meeting his. He had never seen her more beautiful standing there, with her face blackened by smoke, and her hair an utter bird's nest.

"Shall we go then, before the hoard descends?" he asked.

He took her gently by her good arm and pushed his way through the backslapping crowd now surrounding Harry. The sounds of cheering and celebration flowed across the battlefield as they walked toward Hogwarts proper.

Severus looked down at the witch walking beside him.

"I told you that you had a destiny as great as Harry's, " he said softly. "A time jumper. Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant."

* * *

Severus and Hermione remained lovers for several years. Hermione stayed on at Hogwarts as a Spellmaker, the funds now being directed to provide scholarship monies for any and all qualified students, pureblood and Muggle-born. Severus remained a snarky, sarcastic, Potions Master, though now a famous hero. This did nothing to improve his mood, though Hermione suspected that secretly he loved the attention.

There was much shock and surprise when the relationship was made public, but with Severus recognized as an icon of the wizarding world, most people believed he had a right to a bit of happiness, and little scandal was afforded them. With the glaring exception of Rita Skeeter, of course, who ended up doing six months in Azkaban on the confirmation of an anonymous tip that she was an unregistered Animagus. Hermione smiled for days.

And Eli, Severus' servant, became the first house-elf in wizarding history to receive the coveted Order of Merlin First Class, for his role in revealing the hour of the final battle. He declined clothes however.

Severus' and Hermione's sex life remained…incredible, though Hermione had developed a bit more masochistic tendencies. She found she liked being tied up in bed and ravished. Severus found he liked her tied up in bed and ravished. So it worked out well. There was also the little game they indulged in, where Severus would accost her in some out of the way place, and she had to fight to escape or he would fuck her right where he caught her. Sometimes she got away, sometimes she didn't…but that too worked out.

Eventually they married, Hermione's mothering instinct kicking in. They had two children, a dark-eyed, dark-haired daughter, named Desmona, who was just as snarky, sarcastic and adept at potions as her father, and a bushy-haired, knowledge-driven son, also named Severus, who seemed to excel at everything he put his long-fingered hands to.

The only difference was he was very popular, and had many friends throughout the houses. Severus kept him grounded, however, not wanting him to grow up believing he was the center of the universe. The two children sniped at each other constantly, reminding Hermione of her tussles of will with Severus, but woe betide anyone who tried to come between them. They were very protective of each other and could hex with the best of them.

Desmona was sorted into Ravenclaw, and surprisingly, Severus Jr. became a Slytherin. Severus was delighted that his loins produced no irritating Gryffindors.

So, Severus Snape, Ever-Snarky Potions Master, Bloody Git and Former Deatheater, now Husband, Father and Respected Hero, ended up having a pretty pleasant and satisfying life after all, full of happiness, great sex and best of all, Love.

But he still scowled a lot.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading all. Please review. :)

Voldy: There you go. Long, hard and thrusting, just like I promised. Ciao. ;) ~ _Author's Notes ~ 2005  
_  
A/N/N: This was supposed to be the end of the series, but people wanted to know more about the couple, so I wrote about 6 or 7 more stories. When I finished, I promised myself no more sequels. It was exhausting. Of course, I did some more sequels, lol, but nothing to this extent, and those stories were short for the most part. Well, that's the end of What Was I Thinking Part 2. Thank you so much for reading the second fanfic I wrote. What memories. :) ***


End file.
